The Prince, His Princess and The Magician
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: Jirou took Ryoma's ponta, will he take his princess as well? Read how Ryoma and Jirou fight for one Sakuno Ryuzaki. RyoSakuJirou
1. A Magician came to town

**AN: Hi , another RyoSaku fic, I hope you guys like this one as well. I'll explain in later chapters why I picked Jirou to be Ryoma's rival :3 For now, just enjoy ^-^ I apologize for any mistakes.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

It was another tournament for Seigaku and as expected from them they took another win. As the

team packed their stuff and left. Two freshmen were left behind.

"Uhmo Ryoma-kun.. I brought you Ponta" Sakuno said as she offered the stoic freshman his

favorite beverage.

" Tha-" Ryoma was cut off. As an unknown man got the drink ahead of the tennis prince. Sakuno

was startled as she traced the hand which took the drink from her.

He looked groggy and dazed, his orange mane all messed up. Ryoma's eyebrow jerked up as he

noticed the man who stole his drink wore a Hyotei jersey.

"Thanks for the drink Ponta-chan" The guy sheepishly said as he looked at the girl right before

him.

"E-eh?! That's for...that's for.." Sakuno stuttered trying to protest.

"That's for me" Ryoma finished her sentence.

"Whatever" The guy retorded.

"Oi Jirou, let's go." Atobe commanded.

"Hmmm? Tsch!" Jirou cursed to himself.

Ryoma and Sakuno was skeptical about the man who stole his/her drink.

"WO-WOOAAAH!" Jirou gasped as Kabaji picked him up by his collar.

"W-Well bye Ponta-chan~" Jirou said as he looked over his shoulder, waving at the girl who

"gave" him the drink.

"Ponta-chan?" Ryoma and Sakuno said in unison.

"Ochibi, Sakuno-chan! Let's go!" Eiji offered.

"Ha-Hai!" Sakuno exclaimed as she awkwardly walk.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stopped, waiting for her prince.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and walked towards her, he coughed as he asked

"Ryuzaki... do you still have Ponta?"

Sakuno thought, putting her hand on her chin.

"Ah! here!" Sakuno took out the Ponta from her bag and gave it to Ryoma happily.

"Thanks" Ryoma said as he opened his beverage.

The two walked together facing the sunset unaware of the romantic vibe they were giving off.

"The egg sandwich you gave me earlier... It was good.." Ryoma commented as he tilted his cap

down.

"Th-thanks!" Sakuno said as she blushed.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun, p-please look forward to your next bento.." Sakuno said happily. Yes she is shy

and stutters in given occasions but she's also a cheerful person, loyal and friendly. Her

interactions with Ryoma definitely improved. Even the tennis prince noticed it.

"Hnnn" Ryoma replied coolly as he took a sip from his ponta.

But that guy Jirou lingered in Ryoma's head. What a shameless guy, Ryoma thought. Getting stuff

that isn't his.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma said as he stopped on his tracks.

"H-hai?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't let your guard down." Ryoma warned as he poked Sakuno's forehead.

Sakuno blushed , she touched her forehead wondering why Ryoma was copying Tezuka.

Ryoma walked to his own pace, leaving Sakuno a few step behind.

The auburn haired girl didn't understood what he meant by not letting her guard down but she was

somewhat happy that she saw another side of her prince. A side where he was concerned and he

actually showed his emotions... well kinda. Sakuno chuckled.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who he heard chuckle. He just smirked to himself.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun...can be caring also.." Sakuno said as she smiled at him trying not to show her

blush.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked.

"N-nothing" Sakuno shyly said as she smiled to herself.

Ryoma heard what she said, he just smirked. Caring? Well.. only to her. He thought as a tinge of

red run through his cheeks.

The next day, Seigaku had a practice match with... wouldn't you know it.. Hyotei Gakuen. It was

held in Seishun Gakuen's tennis courts.

"Alright, everyone line up!" Sumire announced.

"You will be playing in draw lots first is singles then doubles." Sakaki said.

"No dirty plays here, just clean and fun practice matches. Our volunteer medics will be Sakuno

and Tomoka-chan. " Sumire added.

Jirou walked into the courts lazily as he yawned, his eyes widened as he saw the two girls

between his coach and seigaku's coach.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Tomoka Osakada desu~" Tomoka squealed, making some of the guys

squint.

"G-Good Morning I'm Sa-" Our princess was about to introduce herself when she was cut off by

someone.

"AHHHH! Ponta-chaann~" Jirou shouted , making everyone in the court divert their attention to

him.

Ryoma could only hiss and tip his cap down to hide his irritation.

"Jirou-kun! Join the line quickly!" Sakaki commanded as Jirou looked embarrassed while heading

to his team.

"As you were Ryuzaki-kun" Sakaki looked at the auburn haired girl.

"Ha-hai... I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki desu, Good morning." Sakuno greeted as Tomoka and her bowed.

"Alright, the matches will start 30 minutes from now, try not to get into trouble." Sumire

reminded.

"Okay dismissed" Sakaki announced.

As they went about, Sakuno and Tomoka were getting some supplies from the school nurse.

"What's up with that Akutagawa person?" Tomoka asked.

"W-well I don't know either.. Yesterday he got the Ponta I was supposed to give to Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno explained.

"Hmmm He seems weird." Tomoka commented.

Meanwhile a certain orange haired, third year was looking for someone.

Jirou was certainly out of character, usually he sleeps in some place, waiting for someone

for him to be called. Now, now he's alive, moving! Awake! The only time he's like that is when

he is playing with a strong opponent.

Jirou panted , looking for her. He just wants to treat that girl who "gave" him a drink, as a

sign of thanks. But who would put in great effort for just that? Who would sacrifice their nap

time for just that?

The Hyotei regular was about to give up when he saw Seigaku regulars hanging out on the school

lawn.

"Hey.." Jirou greeted casually as he walked over to Eiji, Momo, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi and Ryoma.

While Taka and Kaido were practicing their signature moves. Inui simply read his notebook,

studying each Hyotei regular.

"Have you seen a girl about this height, her hair is brown with long twin braids, wearing a pink

top and a white skirt?" Jirou asked as he describes Sakuno's features.

"AHHHHH! YOU MEAN SAKUNO-CHAN!" Eiji said.

"So Ponta-chan's real name is Sakuno-chan?" Jirou asked.

"Ponta-chan? ... AAAHHHH YOU'RE THE GUY FROM EARLIER!" Eiji gasped, leaving Momo to choke.

"THE PONTA-CHAN GUY!" Momo added as he swallowed his food.

"Akutagawa-san may I ask why are you looking for Sakuno-chan?" Fuji smiled.

"AHHH! FUJI-SAN! IT'S YOU!" Jirou looked delighted to see the genius.

"Oi Oi answer him already!" Momo barked as he chewed his onigiri.

"Ah right!.. Well, yesterday she gave me her Ponta." Jirou said with a silly grin on his face,

you could see a bit of red on his cheeks as well.

"So that's why you-" Fuji was cut off by a certain cat eyed boy.

"Actually, Ryuzaki intended to give it to me while you grabbed it from her hands." Ryoma said

arrogantly while looking at the Ponta thief.

"She .. GAVE it to me" Jirou emphasized, showing how childish he is.

"No , ME" Ryoma emphasized as well, his ego was working overtime.

"Whatever." Jirou sighed as he ignored the freshman before him.

"WAAAAHHHH OCHIBI IS JEALOUS~" Eiji taunted his junior.

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth." Ryoma replied as he lied on the ground.

"YOU" Eiji said, pointing at Jirou.

"We won't let you get Ochibi's girlfriend!" he added.

"Girlfriend?! Y-You mean Pon- .. Sakuno-chan is in a relationship with that brat?" Jirou

gasped.

"So what if she is?" Ryoma said coolly.

EVERYONE was shocked.

"I'll challenge you to a tennis match, little guy." Jirou said with a carefree tone.

"Heeeeh, Too bad then. You won't be able to challenge me."Ryoma smirked.

"So you're not her boyfriend?" Jirou asked looking like an airhead.

Ryoma didn't reply.

Jirou's face squirmed like it was keeping something in, when..

"YAHOOOOO!" Jirou exploded, it was the first time he got so pumped up. He jumped up and down

re-energized to look for her.

"What a weird guy.." Momo commented.

"You got that right." Eiji agreed.

"But I never thought Echizen would be so feisty .." Fuji chuckled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ochibi was so cool!~ 'So what if she is?'" Eiji said as he copied the tennis

prince.

"Think whatever you like.." Ryoma said with a blunt expression.

* * *

**AN: I'll update in a week :) or less than that. Please Review and follow ~ **

**Please tune in for the upcoming chapters :3**


	2. The Princess tends to the Magician

**AN: HI , so here's the second chapter. I hope you like it :) Review and Follow please. Thank you.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Jirou looked up and down, left and right, corner every corner suddenly

"OUCH" A girl gasped, Jirou opened his eyes and saw the person who he was looking for.

"Sa- Sakuno-chan!" Jirou said in a capricious manner, jumping her and hugging her tightly.

"E-Eh?!" Sakuno was surely shocked with the sudden contact. Her face turned red as usual.

Jirou noticed the suddenness of his actions made the blushing girl uncomfortable. He let go and

saw her face so red.

"S-Sorry.." Jirou apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-It's okay... Y-you're from yesterday..!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Ah yeah, I'm Jirou Akutagawa! Nice to meet you~" Jirou said with a goofy looking smile.

"Nice to meet you" Sakuno sighed.

"I want to thank you fo- GAHK!" Jirou couldn't finish his sentence, a tennis ball suddenly hit

him making him unconscious.

"Ah Sorry, my bad"

That voice, that voice that Sakuno knows oh too well. It was Ryoma's.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun... the guy.." Sakuno said as she looked at Jirou who's fallen unconscious.

"He'll be fine." Ryoma simply replied, getting his tennis ball he 'lost control' of when he was

'warming up.'

"Are.. are you sure?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

Ryoma didn't reply , instead he walked towards the auburn haired girl, stepping on Jirou in the

process. Leaving foot prints on his face and jersey.

The tennis prince grabbed a hold on Sakuno's wrist and dragged her to the bench.

"Aren't you a volunteer medic? You should be at the courts right now, preparing." Ryoma said

wryly.

"I.. I am a volunteer medic, I should help that guy.." Sakuno said with guilt in her tone.

"He's fine, stop worrying about him." Ryoma replied.

"Sit." Ryoma commanded as they sat on the bench under the tree, just beside the courts.

"B-but Ryoma-kun, I thought you said I should be in the courts?" Sakuno asked skeptically.

"No one's is there yet, there's no problem. Just stay here." Ryoma replied with a straight face.

"O-okay.." Sakuno sighed as she looked down on her lap. Silence engulfed them.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said breaking their silence.

"hn?" Ryoma replied.

"I'm ...I'm.. rooting for you." Sakuno said as she blushed.

"E-Even though it's a practice match... I'm still g-gonna cheer for you.." She added giving him

smile.

Ryoma looked at the person beside him, he didn't know how to react. Then suddenly he blushed, He

cleared his throat and pulled his cap down. He regained composure and said with his signature

smirk

"Okay, I got you."

"Ry-Ryoma-kun..do your best." Sakuno cheered.

"I'll wi-" Ryoma was cut off.

"Oi Echizen let's go to the courts now, they'll be drawing lots soon." Momo said, stopping to

look at the two sitting on the bench.

"Oh my, oh my did I interrupt something?" Momo said with a sly smile.

"N-nothing r-really." Sakuno stuttered as her blush was growing.

Ryoma looked at the girl beside him, he was disappointed. He knew he had this weird feelings

about her, there's no use fighting it. He thought. I'll definitely tell her.. some other time.

Ryoma gulped and stood up.

"Let's go Ryuzaki." Ryoma offered.

"H-hai!" Sakuno replied as they walked leaving Momo behind.

"OI ECHIIIZEEEN!" Momo shouted.

"Alright everyone, I'll draw out two names. For those of you who doesn't have a match, stay out

of trouble." Sumire announced as she looked over to her students and the Hyotei regulars.

"A court - Fuji and Oshitari-kun, B court - Kawamura and Kabaji-kun." Sumire added.

"Eh? Deja vu?" Eiji said while holding his chin.

"It's merely coincidental." Sakaki said.

Leaving Eiji drop a sweat.

The rest of the regulars watched the match, Unfortunately for our prince, his princess has a

duty to uphold thus can't be beside him at the moment.

"Ngggghhh.." Jirou squirmed as he opened his eyes to find his Ponta-chan gone from his sight.

"Wha-what happened?" Jirou asked himself as he fixed himself up.

He noticed that the practice matched had begun, he lazily walked towards his teammates, yawning

in the process.

"Jirou where were you?" Atobe asked his groggy teammate.

"I ..forgot.." Jirou said as the words barely escaped his lips. Jirou is still Jirou after all,

he likes to sleep.

"Well, whatever. Just pay attention to the matches." Atobe replied flipping his hair in the

process.

Jirou looked around the court, nothing interested him. He would rather sleep than to analyze the

matches.

But something or should I say someone caught his eye, Of course it was no other than Sakuno.

Looking fairly excited as her senpais play.

"Ne, Atobe... what do you call this feeling when your heart starts pounding when you see a

certain someone?" Jirou asked , looking at Sakuno.

"Hnnn, it's either you're boiling mad at that person or... You're in love." Atobe replied.

"Love?" Jirou asked, diverting his eyes to Atobe.

"What's this? Do you like someone perhaps?" Atobe said in a grand manner.

"L-love?! Errr I don't know..m-maybe?" Jirou asked quizzically.

"Who's this person you're 'maybe' inlove with?" Atobe asked , air quoting the word maybe.

"Uhh.. well.. that girl over there... the one with the braids." Jirou said as he points to

Sakuno, he blushed a bit when he saw her cheering.

Atobe didn't say a word, the smirk on his face disappeared. It looked like he knew something

that Jirou don't.

"Jirou.." Atobe sighed. "Are you sure the girl you like is the one with braided hair?" He added.

"Y-yeah why ? Something wrong?" Jirou asked skeptically.

"Well, that's the little brat's girl." Atobe said simply.

"Eh? He said she wasn't in a relationship with him." Jirou looked skeptically. Now his heart was

REALLY pounding, what if that cheeky kid lied? What if she's taken? So many thoughts were in

Jirou's head. It's the first time he got worked up over something.

"Not yet, that little brat is slow. Seriously, how could HE beat ME?" Atobe sighed making

gestures.

"What... what IF I take her... from him?.. What will happen then?" Jirou looked at Sakuno and

sighed.

"Then you have declared war to the Prince." Atobe smirked. "Jirou, I will not be dragged down by

your affairs. The King will never join in such acts, Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, yes.. whatever." Jirou yawned.

Jirou shoved his hands into his pocket as he lied down beside the tree near the courts. As usual

Jirou slept.

"Game and Match Fuji 6 - 4

Game and Match Kawamura 7 - 6" Sakaki announced.

"Okay, next will be ... Jirou-kun and Momo, Kaido and Hiyoshi-kun." Sumire added.

"Oi Jirou! It's your turn!" Mukahi shouted as he nudged his sleeping teammate.

"Huuuuh? My turn already?.." Jirou asked looking so groggy.

"Get up!" Mukahi said.

"Whateveeerr" Jirou yawned. As he entered the courts he was feeling parched from his nap, he saw

Inui holding a mug of one of his infamous juice. He was talking to Eiji when suddenly Jirou

grabbed the mug and drank it.

Jirou turned pale, his eyes went back into his head, his hair wilted. He collapsed.

"Mediiiiic!" Atobe yelled, as he and the rest of their teammates worriedly ran towards the

unconscious magician.

Quickly Sakuno and Tomoka came rushing to Jirou.

Sakuno rushed to her first aid kit and grabbed the smelling salts. She put it just infront of

Jirou's face. Suddenly the unconscious lad's nose perked up then his whole body jerked up. Jirou

was awake.

Many people were around him but the only one he saw was Sakuno.

Jirou hugged his savior.

"Thank you Sakuno-chan!" Jirou happily said.

Making one Ryoma Echizen not happy as he saw the sight of that guy hugging her.

"N-no problem.. uhh what's your name again?" Sakuno asked looking skeptical.

Ryoma smirked to himself, putting his hand to his mouth trying not to snicker.

"Ehh? Jirou Akutagawa... Jirou" Jirou said looking a bit hurt, pointing to himself.

"Ahh that's right!" Sakuno replied with a bright smile , leaving Jirou dazed with a blush on his

face.

Jirou suddenly got up

"Sa-Sakuno-chan... cheer for me?" The blushing red head said.

Ryoma's smirk was wiped out, he was pissed, Sakuno may be cheering for Seigaku but she puts all

her heart in HIM and only HIM. Ryoma thought.

"Hu-huh.. I'm sorry.. Akutagawa-san.. b-but I'll be cheering for Ryoma-kun." Sakuno bowed

respectfully.

This made Ryoma proud, his ego got bigger. It wasn't a smirk that's growing on his face but a

big cheeky smile.

"Hmmm.." Jirou whimsically thought. "Then I will do my best to make you cheer for me." He added

with a grin on his face.

Jirou waved at Sakuno as he walked to his court. Everyone was just simply confused with the

situation.

Jirou was good. His magic volley was perfectly polished as usual, it was a close fight but Jirou

couldn't compete with Momo's dunk smash.

At the end of the day, the coaches decided that the last singles game and the doubles should be

held tomorrow.

At the end of his match Jirou looked for Sakuno, he couldn't find her in the courts. He was

going to give up when he saw her putting tennis balls in the shed, along with her was the tennis

prince.

"Th-thank you Ryoma-kun, You really helped me out alot." Sakuno smiled you can see a tinge of

red just lightly pigmenting her cheeks.

"It's nothing.." Ryoma coolly said.

KNOCK KNOCK

Jirou knocked at the side of the open door of the shed.

"Sakuno-chan, did I make you cheer for me?" Jirou asked looking as goofy as ever, blushing.

"E-Eh?... Uhmm.. Well I saw Akutagawa-san's match for a few minutes only because I had to tend

to Ryoma-kun's headache... but you were quite skilled." Sakuno said.

Jirou looked disappointed at first but when she got to the end of her sentence he smiled

brightly at her. His cheeks are stained red, he was awake again.

"Excuse me but we're about to leave, could you not bother us?" Ryoma squeezed in to their

conversation.

"Whatever brat." Jirou childishly said as he stuck his tongue out.

"You're quite childish for an old man." Ryoma said with arrogance.

"Well You-" Before Jirou could fire back, he was picked up by no other than Kabaji. Hyotei was

leaving already, Atobe sent Kabaji to get the sleepy regular.

"OI OI KABAJI! YOU BIG LUMP! LET GOOOO!" Jirou protested as Kabaji left making Jirou's voice

fade into the background.

Both freshmen didn't know what happened but Ryoma was relieved that , that guy was gone.

Sakuno looked at her watch and panicked.

"Ryoma-kun I have to go! Obaa-chan is waiting for me.. Thank you! Bye~" Sakuno dashed off.

"So much for leaving together." Ryoma sighed as he touched his head. Recalling the time when

Sakuno took care of him a few hours ago.

He hated the smell of medicine but he likes the one who placed it on. Ryoma plastered on his

signature smirk and casually walked out.

* * *

**AN: Hi, i hope you liked it :) As always the next chapter will be updated this week or less. About the 'headache' matter that concerns Ryoma, That'll be in the next chapter :) Reviewwwww~**


	3. The Prince makes his move

**AN: Here it is :) I hope you like it. Follow and Review please~**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Ryoma wasn't too happy about the attention Sakuno was giving Jirou. He didn't like what Jirou

told her either.

Ryoma doesn't like to lose, he wants to win EVERYTHING. It was that time in one of Seigaku's

matches that he realized his feelings for the auburn haired beauty. He protected her from the thugs

that were bothering her beside the vending machine. From that day onwards, he wanted to protect her no matter what, he wanted to be beside her as much as he can, he wanted to be near her so

much until you can call it inappropriate.

It weirded him out a bit, he didn't know what to do or what would happen. He tried to suppress it

but it's no use. His feelings grew stronger and stronger, the wisest thing to do was embrace it.

He thought. He had some nights that he couldn't sleep, he had days that he was mentally looking for her. It made him happy that she only stayed beside him.

What's this? Sakuno is paying attention to the game? Not on his watch.

He went slowly and stumbly to Sakuno's side. He tripped, good thing Sakuno caught him.

"Ryoma-kun what's wrong?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Uhhh... errrr... My..My head...it hurts.." Ryoma said looking so hurt. Being a tennis player,

sometimes you need to outwit your opponent. Acting should be no problem for the tennis prince.

"O-Oh no... let's get you to a bench okay? I'll help you." Sakuno said as she helped Ryoma find a

place to sit.

As they sat on the bench, Sakuno asked

"Where does it hurt Ryoma-kun?"

"H-here.." Ryoma acted as he touched his forehead.

"Here, It's an ointment. It'll help the pain subside.." Sakuno took out a bottle and put some of

the ointment on her hands. She placed her hands on Ryoma's forehead, making him blush a little.

As Sakuno was treating Ryoma's 'headache', the tennis prince couldn't help but stare at her. She

was really near him. He thought.

"There, all better?" Sakuno finished as she cleaned her hands with alcohol and packer first aid

kit. Ryoma was in a panic, he knew after her treatment she would come back to the courts then

suddenly a lightbulb lit above his head.

"Ry-Ryuzaki...stay .. here just in case.." He pleaded.

"B-but I have to go back.." Sakuno replied.

"Osakada is there.. don't worry..What if I collapse..?" Ryoma replied trying to look dizzy.

Sakuno's face was definitely worried, she just couldn't leave the prince alone. She sighed as she

put her kit beside the bench and sat beside him.

Ryoma was trying hard not to put a smirk on his face, he lied down on the bench. Making Sakuno's lap

his pillow.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno was shocked by his action.

"I'm sick.. I need to lie down.." Ryoma replied while closing his eyes.

"The-then we should go to the nurse's office!" Sakuno suggested in panic.

"N-no just here... stay here.." Ryoma acted.

Sakuno couldn't reply , her face turned red. She tilted her head down looking at Ryoma's face.

ZZZZZZZ

"Eh?" Sakuno reacted, the boy on his lap fell asleep. She giggled at the sight of the normally

stoic prince, being vulnerable.

She caressed his hair over and over trying not to wake him up. She couldn't believe she was

actually doing that. For her, it was one big step closer to him.

The wind blew, the birds were chirping. It was a nice day.

When she stopped caressing his hair Ryoma squirmed a bit. Sakuno, shocked, she continued her

actions until Ryoma stopped.

Unknown to her, the sleeping prince was actually awake. He was just savoring the moment with

her. He was smirking inside, because her attention was on him now.

Meanwhile Tomoka was ordered to look for Sakuno when suddenly 2 guys grabbed her from behind.

"Shhhhh" Fuji said making Tomoka blush.

"I assume that Ryuzaki-sensei is looking for Ryuzaki, am I correct?" Inui asked holding his

notebook.

Tomoka just nodded.

"Tell Ryuzaki-sensei Sakuno-chan is busy tending to errrr... er...me.." Eiji said as he popped

out of nowhere.

"Eh? but Eiji-senpai you're here!." Tomoka protested as she jerked one of her eyebrow up.

"Doesn't matter just say it!" Eiji said as she pushed the girl towards the court.

Tomoka wasn't sure but something was very fishy.

"Way to go Ochibi~" Eiji cheered in whisper.

"Echizen you fox." Momo said looking so proud of his junior.

"Ii data.." Inui scribbled on his notes.

CLICK , It was Fuji's camera and by the looks of it. Fuji doesn't have any plans to give it to

Ryoma nor Sakuno.

Typical Ryoma, he sensed his senpais spying at him. He slowly sat up and got a pebble beside the

bench and threw the pebble to the bushes where his senpais were.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked with a questioned look.

"Ah it's nothing , I just felt like a bunch of snooping, worthless, can easily be stepped on

worms were watching us.." Ryoma said with a straight face looking at the direction where his

senpais were.

"H-hai?" Sakuno asked. She didn't get it at all but Ryoma was thankful that she didn't.

"Nothing.." Ryoma replied as he continued to nap on his Sakuno pillow.

The bunch hidden in the bushes gulped, they were caught.

"Mooouu Ochibi" Eiji sighed

Ryoma was sound 'asleep' when Sakuno smiled.

"Ryoma-kun's face looks gentle.

Ryoma was still awake of course. Then Sakuno continued

"Ryoma-kun doesn't know it but .. I... I .. I really like you.."

"You're my inspiration. But it seems like you don't feel the same way..." Sakuno added.

"Who said I didn't ? Idiot.. I'll tell you.. soon. so don't make that face.." Ryoma thought. He

could feel Sakuno's sadness.

"But..I'm happy just being with you.." Sakuno sighed.

"I'm happy being with you too, that's why it's bothersome when a guy suddenly pops out of

nowhere and acts all close to you. I really want to hold you right now, I'm sorry.." Ryoma

mentally replied.

Sakuno slapped herself awake , she kept her smiling face.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno called as she nudged the 'sleeping' prince.

She repeated a few times then at last , Ryoma 'woke' up.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"W-well it's already 4:30.. I need to put the tennis balls in the shed o-or else my captain

will punish me.." Sakuno looked dismayed.

"Oh.." Ryoma said as he got up.

"Let's get it .." Ryoma offered as he headed to the girl's tennis courts.

Sakuno followed Ryoma looking puzzled.

As Ryoma entered the girl's tennis court, Alot and I mean ALOT of the female species were

ogling him. Ryoma doesn't care at all , he picked up the balls that were out of place and put

it in a basket. Sakuno followed.

"Uhmo excuse me , what's your name?" A girl approached Ryoma, he looked at her and then brushed

her off.

The girl was disappointed when another one came towards him.

"Do you like sweets?" The other girl said as she looked at him looking flirty. Ryoma simply

ignored her.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said, Do you like swe-" The girl was cut off

"Excuse me, could you not bother us?" Ryoma barked.

"H-huh? Why are you here then?" The girl retorted.

"Are you blind? I'm helping Ryuzaki here." Ryoma hissed as he took Sakuno and hooked his arm

around her.

The girl was speechless and just stormed away.

This made Ryuzaki blush right to her ears. Though inside it made her feel relieved.

Ryoma let her go and picked the basket filled with tennis balls , along with Sakuno.

Sakuno was a bit disappointed that he let her go. She pouted a little and blushed.

Ryoma looked at the blushing girl and smirked "Want me to do it again?"

"M-mou! Ryoma-kun! Stop messing around" Sakuno exclaimed as she blushed furiously.

The two carried the last batch of baskets to the shed when

KNOCK KNOCK

* * *

**AN: I was planning on making Sakuno sing while Ryoma 'sleep' but I can't think of anything for Ryoma to reply to. Well I hope you like this chapter, please look forward to the next one :) Review?**


	4. Magician's magic and Prince's power

**AN: Hi :) So here it is, I hope you like it. It's a bit short but I'll make it up to you guys. I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**PoT is not mine**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyotei bus,

"Oi Atobe! Why'd you do that?" Jirou whined being the kid he is.

"You were taking too long." Atobe simply replied while he looks at his reflection from the

window.

"But you se-" Jirou didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

"Pursuing that girl? As usual, you're stubborn. Do you know how many chances you have with that

girl?" Atobe hissed.

"We-" Jirou was cut off again.

"None. And if MIRACULOUSLY she gave you a single opportunity, that means that little brat didn't

claim her yet. But once he knows about it, he'll do anything in his power to cease any

opportunity for you ever sprouting again. Got that?" Atobe warned.

Jirou smirked, this smirk wasn't like the others he gave. It wan't a smirk made for taunting, it

was a smirk made of pure confidence.

"I'll take those odds, I... I will juice it until there's nothing left." He replied as he went

to the back of the bus to sleep.

After that, the bus dropped him off in front of his house. Jirou went straight to his room and

sat on his bed , deep in thought.

"I.. I understand.. perfectly. We only met twice. We just started talking a few hours ago.. but

I can't help it.. She.. that girl.. Sakuno-chan..makes me feel.. awake ..I don't know the

Reason .. Her chocolate eyes... somehow.. if that's even possible.. she sees right through me...

well.. that's how i feel atleast... Her blushing face is nice... makes me want to hug her

tight.. If I could show her, what kind of person I am.. maybe she can divert her attention to me.. I want to know her… I want to know what she is thinking… what's the reason why she's smiling. I bet that little brat made it hard for her.. I.. I don't want to see her sad.. I wouldn't ignore her like he does. I want to make her happy.

Jirou was lost in his thought. Meanwhile in the Echizen residence.

The family was having dinner when suddenly Ryoma asked

"Old man...how did you know that you love mom?"

Suddenly his parents and his cousin stopped eating and looked at him. They were definitely

shocked.

"Oh my, oh my... is my kid inlove?" Nanjiro replied with a taunting tone.

"Answer my question." Ryoma replied with a straight face.

"Hmmm... I wanted to protect her from all those guys who were ogling her..She made me smile all

the time... My tennis play was better..she.. she was my muse." Nanjiro replied with a goofy grin

and a blush. He was a perverted guy but a loving husband. Rinko changed his life for the better.

It made him feel complete.

"Hmm... then how did you tell her that you love her?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmm If i remembered correctly... I .. " Nanjiro was cut off.

"Your father was so bad with words, He did it in the best way he can... He showed it to me."

Rinko chuckled looking at her husband.

Nanjiro agreed by nodding his head with pride.

"I see, well thank you for the meal." Ryoma said with a stoic face and got up and went to his

room.

"How .. how do I show... Ryuzaki... maybe.. gaaaah... what the hell.. I can think of a strategy

for my opponent in court but I can't think of a plan to confess to her?! gahh frustrating!..

She.. she just needs to be with me always.. Then maybe I can.. give her hints.. yeah.. always.."

Ryoma thought as he played with Karupin in his room.

"Yep, that's it. I'll definitely make her mine." The Prince and the Magician said in unison.

Ryoma stood up and looked at the mirror, he took a deep breath and said

"Ry- Ryuzaki .. I… I" Before the tennis prince could finish his sentence , he's whole face turned red.

"Ryuzaki … no.. Sakuno .. I.. You .. me" He tried once again.

"You look..c-cute.. t- today .." Ryoma attempted to compliment the mirror.

Meanwhile in Jirou's room, he was writing on a piece of paper.

"Hmmm.. AH! That Manga Café that opened a week ago! I'll definitely take her there!" Jirou sad happily as he scribbled the café on the paper.

It was a list, a list of places where he'll take her. He looked so happy, he wore a childish grin. Only Sakuno made him like that. He didn't mind, It's a great feeling.

The two boys worked hard in both of their plans to capture the princess's heart. Now, who will be the victor?

Both in their own room, thinking of one girl. The prince already thought of a strategy, will the

Magician push through the barriers?

* * *

**AN: Please look forward to the next chapter. I'm really happy that you guys like it. Please review and follow ? :) I'll be doing more fics in the future. More PoT, then Gakuen Alice, Glee, maybe a gokusen fic, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Skip! Beat .. hmmm Oh! Harry Potter and more :) I'll update in a week or less as always.**


	5. Trying Prince and Persevering Magician

**AN: Hi there, sorry guys it took a while for me to update :( well, i hope you like this one :3 I personally think, Jirou was so adorable this chapter x3**

**Pot is not mine**

* * *

Ryoma woke up feeling determined and ready for what's coming up ahead in his day. His smirk was

even bigger than before, although he had a rough time practicing some more in the mirror last

night.

While Jirou.. well, Jirou was still sound asleep.

Ryoma's walk had more bounce to it, his smirk said it all. He was going to make his princess

his.

As he walked in his class, there he saw her. With her twin braided, auburn hair. Her face so

gentle, a smile that can brighten anybody's day.

He suddenly gulped, his hands were starting to sweat. He was nervous, but he'll never show it.

He took one big breath and walked towards his seatmate.

"M-morning.." Ryoma greeted Sakuno.

"Good Morning Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"Uh.. yeah.." Ryoma replied as he sat next to his princess. "Smooth Ryoma...smooth." Ryoma

sarcastically thought to himself.

He looked at Sakuno and thought of giving it another go

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma sighed.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno asked.

"Uhh.. you.. you sure blush alot, good thing you're not anemic." Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed , she wasn't sure if she'd be flattered or offended.

"Uhm..yeah.." Sakuno sighed.

Ryoma looked calm but inside his head. He's killing himself, he sounded stupid.

Ryoma sighed as he rested his head on his desk. He failed twice but he doesn't give up easily.

Lunch came, Tomoka, Sakuno, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro and surprisingly Ryoma ate lunch at the

rooftop.

"Echizen, It's such a surprise that you're here with us. What's gotten into you?" Horio asked.

"Well.. there's something.." Ryoma replied

"Something what?" Horio asked.

"..."

"OI Echizen! Something what?"

Ryoma didn't reply, he was too dazed at the sight right next to him. Sakuno, Sakuno was opening

her bento and there it was... Kani Sushi. Ryoma loved japanese food, that kani sushi looked like

it had sparkles.

Sakuno immediately noticed that the Prince was staring at her lunch.

"Eto.. Ry-Ryoma-kun, do you want some?" Sakuno offered.

Ryoma snapped out of his daze, you could see a tiny bit of red on his cheeks.

"S-Some of what?" Ryoma replied, trying not to lose his cool.

"Of my lunch, you were looking at it, right?" Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma didn't reply, he thought that "some of what" was something other than sushi.

(If you know what I mean)

"Eto.. how can I give some , if you don't have a lunchbox?" Sakuno asked herself, thinking of a

solution while she was about to eat one of her Kani sushi when,

Ryoma suddenly ate the sushi that was in her chopsticks.

Everyone there was definitely shocked, especially Sakuno and to top that off, she's blushing

madly.

"It's delicious." Ryoma said as he chewed.

Sakuno could only nod in response.

"Ryuzaki.. did you make it?" Ryoma asked about the sushi.

Sakuno's blush turned into a milder one, she smiled at him and said

"Yes" Sakuno got a second sushi from her bento, she was about to eat it when Ryoma ate it ahead

of her.

Sakuno was flustered again, their faces were 3 inches apart. She wasn't able to mutter a single

word. She was dead silent and furiously blushing the whole time they were eating.

"Echizen seems to like Ryuzaki's cooking." Katsuo said.

"Well.. you could say that.." Ryoma smirked as he looked at the girl beside him.

"Hmm? Osakada is quiet, how rare." Horio commented, as they look at where Tomoka was , all they

saw was a fainted body.

"I- I guess she was shocked by Echizen's actions earlier." Horio said as he poked Tomoka's

lifeless body.

"T-Tomo-chan?!" Sakuno exclaimed as she fanned Tomoka.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said as he got up and left.

Physical Education class was a breeze for Ryoma, unfortunately for Sakuno .. not so much.

"Alright everyone, work in pairs. I'm allowing you to choose your partner for this activity.

Choose any dance you want." The teacher said.

Before Tomoka could get to him and Horio could get to Sakuno.

Ryoma quickly grabbed Sakuno's wrist and declared "Ryuzaki.. be my partner."

"Sure." Sakuno said as she blushed. She was smiling, just like when she cheers for him in his

matches. That smile, he thought.

Ryoma took Sakuno by her waist, pulled her close. Ryoma placed her hand on his shoulder, while

the other on his hand.

"Huh? what are we-" Sakuno was cut off.

"The teacher said choose any dance we want, let's do the tango." Ryoma simply said as he looked

at the girl inches away from him.

"B-but.. I don't know how.." Sakuno blushed.

"I'll teach you." Ryoma replied. It didn't surprise him that he talked so much, neither that

Sakuno didn't know how to tango. Luckily for him, when he was in elementary, they were taught

how to do various types of dances.

"Ryuzaki..my foot.." Ryoma said trying not to show the pain.

"So-sorry.." Sakuno stuttered with embarrassment, Sakuno wasn't bad at dancing, in fact she's

quite good at it but it just so happens that the dance Ryoma chose was out of her skill zone.

"Okay, here..." Ryoma instructed as they moved. About a few minutes or so Sakuno was getting the

hang of it. They were like gliding on the floor, a perfect dance. Everyone was in awe. Who knew

those dances would come in handy, Ryoma thought.

"Ryuzaki.. one more thing.." Ryoma said.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno replied, looking down with her blushing face.

"You need to look at your partner, eye to eye." Ryoma reminded.

"Eye to eye.." Sakuno thought, her blush turned different kinds of red. Her head didn't budge.

"The dance won't have meaning until you look at me." Ryoma sighed.

"O-okay." Sakuno gulped as she slowly looked at him.

As they met eye to eye, they were both blushing, Ryoma couldn't contain his, he was too

mesmerized by the girl before him. The girl he ignored, The girl who he forgot the name, the

girl who always cheered for him, the girl who was always there. Yes, he IS cocky and arrogant

and even competitive. But somehow when he was with this girl, he was a whole new person, He

would want to protect her and hold her tight. He would even scream to the world the he loves

her. Well, not yet. He thought as he smirked.

Sakuno was the same, dazed by the guy before her. At first she saw Ryoma as someone to be looked

up to but then soon enough she developed feelings that are deeper than before. She doesn't have

the courage to say it, but the little things makes her happy. Being with her prince even if

she's just a friend was enough for her.

They couldn't take their eyes off of eachother. Everyone was looking at them, they were really

into it just like in the fairytales. The prince dances with his princess.

"Ehem" The teacher coughed as the two diverted their eyes to the teacher.

"I said, class is finished." The teacher repeated.

It took the two a second to realize that they're the only pair who are still dancing in the gym.

They blushed as they pulled away from each other.

Ryoma cleared his throat, still having his blush.

"Uhmo.. I had fun Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said, trying to suppress her deep blush.

"Hn" Ryoma sighed as he went ahead along with Horio and the other two.

Tomoka came up to her auburn haired bestfriend and exclaimed

"Ryoma-sama is close to you today, ne?"

"R-really?.."Sakuno replied.

"Yeah! It's weird for him to be like that though.." Tomoka sighed as she put her hand on her

chin.

"I.. I think .. Ry-Ryoma-kun just wants to be friendly.." Sakuno blushed trying not to expect

something.

"Hmmm well, whatever ~ " Tomoka sang as she dragged her bestfriends into the showers.

In the past 2 hours, Ryoma's been trying to get Sakuno's attention. He's been asking her for her

eraser, trying to drop things and even trying to make Sakuno explain the lesson to him. Well, If

you're up against someone who's older and who's the exact opposite of you, not to mention that

guy is after HIS princess, then you'll do everything you can to win over her affections.

Ryoma as usual, attended his tennis practice. Knowing the tennis prince, he was getting way too

full of himself. His returns were better, serves faster, but he had a very cheeky smirk. Too bad

the prince doesn't know that his princess is not safe alone in their kingdom.

Sakuno was trying her best practicing her swings in the girl's tennis court when suddenly an

oranged maned magician appeared before her eyes.

"Yo! Sakuno-chan!~" Jirou greeted the girl before him.

"A-Akutagawa-san? Why are you here?" Sakuno asked.

"I'm here to see you~" Jirou replied with a happy tone.

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed.

"Hmm.. call me by my name~" Jirou replied looking so cheerful pointing to himself.

"Huh? B-but you're older.. and .. an-" Sakuno was cut off.

Jirou neared his face to Sakuno's, waiting for her to say his given name wearing a sheepish

grin.

"E-" Sakuno blushed furiously when Jirou neared AGAIN.

Jirou had this goofy smile on his face, no doubting Jirou was definitely overwhelming the

princess. Such a happy go lucky personality, she thought.

"J-Jirou-kun..?" Sakuno sighed.

"Yeeeeey!~" Jirou cheered as he hugged Sakuno so tight , he even lifted her off of her feet

cradling her.

"Akutagawa-saaaannnn!" Sakuno blushed.

"What ?" Jirou teased.

"Ji-Jirou-kuuuun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"That's more like it~" Jirou said as he put the princess down.

Suddenly , Sakuno chuckled.

Jirou looked at the girl with confusion.

"Jirou-kun is child-like, ne?"

"Y-yeah.." Jirou stuttered as he looked away, trying not to let her see his blushing face.

Ryoma was about to drink from the fountain when he heard Horio talking to Kachiro.

"I tell you, that loud childish guy has a crush on Ryuzaki! "

"Eh? Really? How can you tell Horio?" Kachiro asked.

"He carried Ryuzaki like.. like..like a princess!" Horio spat, making the prince's ears perk up.

Ryoma quickly strode to the girl's tennis court. There he saw Sakuno and Jirou having a good

time, laughing and talking to each other he gritted his teeth clenched his fist and tried to

kept his cool as he walked towards the two.

"Ryuzaki... " Ryoma sighed making the two divert their eyes to the tennis prince.

"Hai?" Sakuno asked.

"10:00 am, this Saturday, I'll pick you up in your house." Ryoma replied coolly.

"Wh-why? " Sakuno replied with a blushing face.

"Just be there.." Ryoma simply said while glaring at the guy beside his princess.

"Hmm~ I guess I couldn't ask Sakuno-chan out this Saturday.." Jirou pouted, making Ryoma smirk

thinking that he won.

"Ah! What about next Saturday?" Jirou happily offered.

"Ha-" Sakuno was cut off.

"She doesn't have time for a wild orange haired monkey." Ryoma snapped.

"I'm sure she won't have fun with such a stoic guy like you." Jirou stood up.

"I didn't know monkeys could talk." Ryoma smirked.

"A rock could smirk? interesting.." Jirou spat.

Dark clouds were surrounding them, lightning and thunder followed.

"Uhmo.. Ryoma-kun... Jirou-kun.." Sakuno barely squeezed in to their 'conversation.'

"Jirou-kun?... "Ryoma asked.

"Uh well you see.. He was very persistent.. so I couldn't refuse.." Sakuno explained.

"Hmph , how sad.. forcing Ryuzaki to call you by your name." Ryoma diverted his gaze to the

Hyotei regular.

"I didn't" Jirou childishly said.

"Whatever, Ryuzaki.. be there." Ryoma reminded while he tilted his cap down , turning his back

to go to his own court. Ryoma made a fist to control his anger. "Calling his name huh... " Ryoma

thought.

Jirou wasn't a rival to take lightly, he added. Ryoma was definitely jealous. He WILL win, no

matter what happens. He had full confidence and smirked to himself.

* * *

**AN: I'll update this week or less , as always :) Please review and follow, I hope you like it and please tune in for the next one :3 Thank You ^-^**


	6. The Amusement Park

**AN: hope you like it :) I shall update this week or less as always, please review :3**

**Pot is not mine**

* * *

At last Saturday came, Sakuno was very fidgety when she got up. She took her time looking for

the perfect outfit. She was about to give up then she saw this light pink cotton dress with

chiffon sleeves, it landed an inch above her knees.

She was definitely cheerful as she got ready.

Meanwhile Ryoma wore a checkered polo over a white shirt and short pants.

He walked to Sakuno's house nervous and excited. He finally asked her out.

DING DONG

Ryoma pushed the doorbell button. He waited a minute or so when he saw his princess, she looked

beautiful and graceful, he thought.

He tried to contain his blush as she walked down the steps to greet him.

"Good Morning Ryoma-kun" Sakuno smiled as she opened the gate to be with her prince.

"Morning." Ryoma replied as he looked at Sakuno for another minute.

"Ryoma-kun..?" Sakuno asked as she neared to the boy.

"N-nothing.. let's go." Ryoma stuttered as he quickly diverted his eyes away from Sakuno and

walked ahead.

Sakuno smiled as she followed her prince.

They took a train, as they walked for about 15 minutes Sakuno asked

"Uhmo.. Ryoma-kun.. where are we going?"

"You'll see, soon enough.." Ryoma replied.

"E-" Sakuno couldn't reply , she was engulfed by the sea of people. Good thing Ryoma's eyes were

keen. He grabbed Sakuno's hands and pulled her close to him.

"There's alot of people.. Better stay like this for a while.." Ryoma coolly said as he was

trying to cover his blush with his other hand.

"N-no.. it's okay Ry-" Sakuno was cut off.

"Idiot, I dont want to lose you." Ryoma retorded.

"Lose me?" Sakuno asked, turning red.

"Err... I .. I mean.. the old lady will get mad if something happened to you.. so.." Ryoma

quickly replied hoping that , his statement would convince her.

"O-oh.. sorry Ryoma-kun" Sakuno apologized, looking down on her feet. She was hurt, of course

she was. She loves him so much, she was always hoping for a chance for them to happen. But her

prince himself declined it.

Ryoma noticed the disappointment on her face. He sighed as he tightened his hold on his

princess' hand.

This made Sakuno blush.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked hand in hand as they arrived to their destination.

"We're here." Ryoma said looking at the girl beside him.

"A-Amusement park?" Sakuno asked, you could see sparkles in her eyes. No doubt she was happy and

excited.

"Yeah.." Ryoma smirked.

As the two went inside, Sakuno's eyes widened. She was getting giddy, she was ready to play and

ride the amusement park could offer.

Ryoma pointed at the shooting stall. Sakuno nodded happily as they approached it, still hand in

hand.

Ryoma paid for his turn to win Sakuno a plushie. As he aimed at the target, he successfully

darted it. Thus winning the panda stuffed toy.

"Here" Ryoma handed the soft plushie to his princess.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno replied with blushing cheeks, she got the stuffed toy and hugged

it tight,

Ryoma smiled in response.

They went through rides just like the Twirl - O - Hurl, where Ryoma almost vomited. But it was

worth it when Sakuno was rubbing his back, trying to aid him. The rollercoaster was a fun

experience for them. Sakuno did have fun riding it, she was scared half to death thus making her

hug Ryoma tightly. Ryoma didn't mind, he enjoyed it.

As they got off from the viking ride, Ryoma held Sakuno's hands again. It felt right, to hold

her, it felt right to be held by him. That's what they felt. Ryoma didn't stop holding her hand

ONLY because Sakuno could drown in the crowd.

That's what he kept on telling Sakuno as an excuse to hold her hand the whole day.

They rested a bit in the food court.

As Sakuno looked at her prince standing in line, she smiled brightly.

She didn't know why Ryoma invited her, she didn't know why he was so close to her the other day

too. But she didn't mind, she was happy to be with her prince like this. No matter what the

reason is, She was thankful that Ryoma let her in his life.

As she thought about this , Ryoma sneaked a glance at her. Sakuno felt eyes on her, she looked

at Ryoma and saw him. She blushed at first but smiled at the end. Making Ryoma smirk back.

Ryoma finaly got their order and went to their table.

"Th-thank you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she helped him set their food on their table.

"It's nothing.." Ryoma replied.

Ryoma and Sakuno were eating along, what they didn't know the magician was also there with his

companions.

"Why are we here again?" Oshitari retorted.

"Gakuto said something about his birthday was today.." Jirou yawned.

The prince and his princess finished eating they strolled along the amusement park. Sakuno saw

an ice cream vendor and quickly walked towards it, still holding hands with her prince.

"Uhmo Ryoma-kun , do you want some?.." Sakuno asked.

"Sure." Ryoma coolly replied, he was about to get his wallet when Sakuno said

"Ryoma-kun paid for me the whole day, I'll treat you."

"It's fine really." Ryoma explained.

"Nooo." Sakuno blushed trying to look mad.

Ryoma gave a smirk and said

"Suit yourself."

Sakuno ordered a vanilla ice cream for her prince and as for her, strawberry.

"Here you go Ryoma-kun." Sakuno handed the cone to the cat eyed boy.

"Thanks." Ryoma replied.

Not far from their location, The Hyotei regulars were walking. Jirou's sleepy face shot as he

recognized the twin braided hair. It was Sakuno, Sakuno who's licking a strawberry flavored ice

cream. His face blushed to the thought of something inappropriate.

"SA-" Jirou stopped as he saw a guy beside her. No doubt about it, it was Ryoma. The grin on his

face wore off. It annoyed him.

Then suddenly, lightbulb. Jirou snickered, making his teammates jerk their eyebrows up.

Sakuno was eating along when suddenly somebody licked her ice cream.

She was startled, stepping back from the person who licked her frozen treat. Making Ryoma and

her to let go of their hands.

"Yo Sakuno-chan~" Jirou greeted.

"Ji-Jirou-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Ryoma's mood turned foul.

"Oi Monkey, why are you here?" Ryoma spat.

"I wanted to see my precious Sakuno~" Jirou replied, hugging Sakuno.

Ryoma gritted his teeth trying not to lose his composure.

"Could you let go of her? I don't want Ryuzaki to be infected with your disease." Ryoma said as

the thunder clouds rolled in between them again.

"No, I don't want her to fall into depression." Jirou replied as he held Sakuno tightly.

Sakuno's face was red, she couldn't even mutter a single word.

"D-depression?" Ryoma replied, you could see the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Yeah, cause she's with you." Jirou said childishly.

"Why you-" Ryoma couldn't finish his come back.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, let's go to the tunnel of love~" Jirou proposed as he pulled the girl to the

direction of the ride. Jirou ran taking Sakuno with him

"O-Oi! Give her back!" Ryoma shouted as he followed the two.

It was too late for Ryoma he was behind them but they entered the tunnel already. Ryoma sped up

and took his own ride behind them.

The tunnel was dark, then suddenly lights lit up. Sparkles and hearts everywhere, it was indeed

beautiful. Sakuno was worried for Ryoma, she looked left and right for him. As she turned around

there she saw him. Panting and out of breath, she felt relieved that he was there.

Ryoma noticed her eyes on him, this gave him the strength to paddle closer to them.

"Ne Sakuno-chan~ look! there are ducks here ~" Jirou said as he pointed to the family of ducks.

Sakuno snapped her head to Jirou and looked at what he was pointing. Sakuno was not insensitive

but the ducks enticed her by their cuteness.

"Uwaaahhh~" Sakuno said as she looked at them.

"They're cute right?" Jirou replied.

Sakuno nodded cheerfully.

"But Sakuno-chan is the cutest." Jirou smiled as he hugged her tight. Making their gap mere

inches away.

Ryoma's vein was about to pop, he saw Jirou holding his Sakuno. His princess, this made him so

pissed. Then suddenly all hell was about to break lose, Jirou was about to kiss Sakuno!

Ryoma quicly paddled for his life and catched up to Jirou and Sakuno's mini boats.

He stepped on the back, making the boat wobbly. Causing Jirou to cease his actions. Ryoma

hurriedly sat between them, making Jirou break contact with Sakuno. Sakuno's face was so red,

she couldn't even move. She thanked Ryoma in her mind.

As the ride reached the end, Ryoma smirked.

"Too bad monkey, this is where WE get off." Ryoma said as he quickly grabbed Sakuno's hand and

ran.

"OI! brat!" Jirou pouted.

Trying to catch up to them but failed.

Ryoma and Sakuno stopped running. Bot were exhausted and panting.

"I... I think.. we ..we lost him.." Ryoma said between breaths.

"You alright.. Ryuzaki?" The prince added.

"Ha-hai.." Sakuno panted. It was about 6:30 in the evening.

Ryoma smirked, he held her hand once again and led her to the Ferris Wheel.

They sat beside each other, the wind was cool, the night sky was dark.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma sighed.

"Yes?" Sakuno replied looking at the boy beside her.

"You...look.." Ryoma couldn't finish his sentence, his face turned red.

"I look?" Sakuno asked.

"You.. you .. look cute.." Ryoma said making hsi face even redder.

"Th-thank you.." Sakuno stuttered, as she blushed.

Fireworks suddenly appeared, it was quite pretty. Different colors and designs. They were

everywhere.

Sakuno was enjoying the view, being with the one she loves. Ryoma looked at her smiling face and

smirked.

Yes, he loves her. He will claim her, for he is the prince and she is his princess.


	7. Aftermath of the Royal's Gathering

**AN: Hi :) Sorry it took a while, I was distracted and all ._. I hope you guys understand. It's a bit short though :( Sorry, I hope you like this chapter.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

As Ryoma and Sakuno got off the Ferris Wheel a familiar face (an irritating face for someone)

greeted them. It was Jirou with a huge grin on his face.

"Oi what-" Ryoma was cut off, Jirou's hand was implanted on his face, pushing him away.

"Sakuno-chan~ Did you see the fireworks?" Jirou asked, still pushing Ryoma away.

"U-Un!" Sakuno smiled looking worried for Ryoma.

Ryoma frowned as he slapped Jirou's hand off his face.

"Let's go Ryuzaki." Ryoma snapped as he took her wrist and strode away from the orange haired

guy.

"Sakuno-chaaaaannn!" Jirou screamed as he followed them.

"Get away from us, you over-sized kid." Ryoma insulted.

"Who are you calling kid?!" Jirou whined.

Sakuno panted, her face was flushed, beads of sweat trickling down her face and neck. Ryoma

glanced at her and he instantly blushed.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma sighed as he looked at the girl.

"H-hai?" Sakuno asked between breaths.

"Hold on tight." Ryoma smirked as he immediately stopped and suddenly carried his princess like

a newlywed bride. Tennis definitely helped him become strong, even though it doesn't show

because of his small build. He considered his action as running away from the guy who wants to

steal her away and part of his weight training. It was Win, win for him.

"Uwah! Ryoma-kun?! This..is...so embarrassing!" Sakuno exclaimed, hiding her face.

"We need to get away from him." Ryoma said as he strode faster.

"What are you doing to Sakuno-chan?! Oi! Wait!" Jirou yelled.

Ryoma thanked the gods when Jirou lost them in the crowds. He took this opportunity to exit the

amusement park.

"Phew, we lost him." Ryoma sighed as he looked at the Amusement Park entrance and exit doors.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno stuttered still blushing.

"What?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno with a questioning look.

"C-Could..you.." Sakuno shyly sighed.

Ryoma simply jerked his eyebrow up.

"Put me down?.." Sakuno finished her sentence.

Ryoma took a minute for Sakuno's request to sink in. Red crept up to his face.

"S-Sorry." Ryoma said as he put down Sakuno.

"It's okay." Sakuno smiled.

That smile of hers, make his heart skip a beat. He just HAVE to claim her.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma sighed as they both started walking to the train station.

Sakuno looked at the person beside her and smiled.

"Why.. Why are you always there... when I turn around..?" Ryoma exhaled trying to not choke and

give out his blush.

"Uhmo.. I'm very surprised that Ryoma-kun asked that, normally .. you'll just stay quiet in

situations like this." Sakuno chuckled.

Ryoma diverted his eyes away from the girl feeling guilty.

"Eto... I don't really understand what you asked but.. I want to cheer Ryoma-kun and everybody in

Obaa-chan's team. It inspires me to do better, you give me adrenaline.. I also want to be by

your side, helping you out even if it's just a bento or cheering you on...It's a selfish reason

but I think I'm the happiest doing these things. Seeing you and senpais play is really helping

me to strive better with my tennis.." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma was taken aback, it was the first time he saw his princess looked concentrated in their

conversation, it's like she forgot to be shy around him.

"Hnnnnn I see.." Ryoma smirked.

"Uhm.. then.. Can I ask Ryoma-kun a question as well?" Sakuno asked as they boarded the train.

"Shoot." Ryoma coolly replied as they took a sit side by side.

"Why did Ryoma-kun brought me to the amusement park so suddenly?" Sakuno asked with her cheeks

flushed.

Ryoma became stiff, his sweat turned cold but his cheeks were contradicting it. His cheeks were

heated and red. It took him a few minutes to mutter

"Well.. you see.. For a long time, I never really took action ..I didn't have a choice, If I

hadn't made a move he'll.. sweep you off your feet..."

He then felt soft auburn strands on his cheeks and gentle breathing. Sakuno unconsciously dozed

off. Ryoma smirked as he reached out his hand to put Sakuno's head onto his shoulder.

"Whatever." Ryoma sighed, he looked happy being with her.

As the train stopped at their station , he couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping princess.

He had no choice but to carry her on his back.

Ryoma walked to her house, carrying the dreaming princess. It felt right that she was close to

him.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed still sleeping.

This made Ryoma's ears perk up.

"You know..I really like you.. " Sakuno smiled. Ryoma smirked.

"I know." He added, looking at the girl his carrying. Sakuno was sound asleep.

As they reached her house , Ryoma rang the doorbell.

"OH Ryoma! I see you had fun." Sumire greeted looking at her granddaughter on her ace's back.

"Hn." Ryoma replied.

"My, my.. I'm sorry Ryoma, you had to carry her all the way here." Sumire apologized.

"It's nothing." Ryoma coolly replied.

"If it's not much of a trouble could you carry her upstairs? My back's been acting up." Sumire

added.

"Sure." Ryoma simply said as he carried his princess to her chambers.

Ryoma carried her upstairs and laid his sleeping beauty on her pink frilly bed.

"Ryoma-kun... Thank you .. for today.." Sakuno sighed in her breath still asleep.

Ryoma smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're my strength.." Ryoma muttered and left her house.

Ryoma walked home, he was going to brace himself for Jirou's next move. He sighed, he knew he'll

win. He knew that no matter what happens his princess will remain his.

Meanwhile Jirou was still in the Amusement Park,

"Mou.. I lost my love.." Jirou pouted on the table.

"Shouldn't you just give up?" Oshitari asked fixing his glasses.

"But it can't be helped, I fell in love with her...you know...first sight.." Jirou muttered.

"Leave him be Oshitari, He'll learn his lesson soon enough." Atobe said.

"... Why is Gakuto and Hiyoshi in a different table?" Oshitari asked as he pointed at the two.

"They look lovey-dovey... man this is embarrassing." Shishido added.

"Whateveeerrr." Jirou whined as he rested his head on the table, thinking back what happened

earlier. Yes he's jealous and upset and hurt but for Jirou there's no time to feel pain. It was

better to think of a plan for him and Sakuno's date next week. He surely looked forward to it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this one, As always I'll update within this week or less. Please look forward to it. ^-^**


	8. The Samurai King and The Grand Adviser

**AN: Hi :) Sorry it took a while :( I was out and about this week . anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short .. sorry.**

**Pot is not mine**

* * *

From that day on forward Ryoma was... well.. cockier than before. Ryoma was more confident in showing his feelings to Sakuno. 1 point Ryoma, O points for Jirou , he thought. Snickering in his room.

RING RING

"Hello?" Nanjirou picked up the phone.

"Yo Nanjirou." Sumire greeted.

"Oh it's you old hag" Nanjirou shrugged.

"Oi Nanjirou , don't call your son's future in law an old hag! Sumire spat.

"Eh? In law?" Nanjirou asked.

"Yes in law, Ryoma took my dear granchild to a date." Sumire sang looking all giddy.

"That boy, And I thought we weren't related." Nanjirou said with pride as he scratched his chin.

"Ryoma carried Sakuno home." Sumire said with a gleeful voice.

"I see, I see..." Nanjirou sighed,

"Hmm But I think he needs a little more push to seal the deal." Sumire said slyly.

"You're right old hag! Don't worry, I'll help him!" Nanjirou laughed.

"Make sure that those two will get married." Sumire laughed.

"Of couse!" Nanjirou replied with certainty.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The two laughed.

The weekend flew by, Monday morning came.

"Yo Echizen!" Momo greeted as he rang his bike.

"Morning Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked as they walked to school.

"I had a rough weekend.." Momo yawned.

"Why?" Ryoma coolly asked.

"Anne-chan... tennis practice.. study.." Momo shrugged.

"I see." Ryoma said.

"What about you Echizen?" Momo asked.

"It was... fine.." Ryoma smirked looking away from his senpai.

Momo shrugged then suddenly he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Who's that?" Momo pointed, red filled his cheeks.

Ryoma looked at the direction where his senpai pointed. Oh it was horrible! Before him was his beatiful princess without her braids! What's worse is that she's talking to the orange haired bafoon.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, he gritted his teeth and walked towards the two.

"O-Oi! Echizen! wait!" Momo gasped trying to keep up with his junior.

"Hnnnn it's so early for a pedophile to be hitting on a freshman this morning." Ryoma smirked as he placed himself beside Sakuno.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped.

"Yo Ryuzaki." He coolly greeted.

"You cheeky brat.." Jirou muttered to himself.

"What did you say monkey?" Ryoma retorted.

"Nothing, I was just so excited for SATURDAY." Jirou emphasized as he looked at Sakuno.

Jirou looked like a giddy cat with little blushies on his face. Indeed he was excited and happy, not even his rival could bring him down.

"Saturday?.." Ryoma asked looking at Sakuno.

"It's NONE of your business." Jirou stuck his tongue out.

"I wasn't asking yo-" Ryoma was cut off.

"OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE! SEE YA SOON SAKUNO-CHAN!" Jirou shouted as he waved goodbye to the girl who captured his heart.

"What's wi-" Ryoma attempted to ask again but failed.

"UWAAAHH! SAKUNO-CHAN! YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE!" Momo interrupted. Making Ryoma's ears perk up. He didn't realize but he was emitting a black aura to his senior.

"Eto.. I misplaced my hair ties this morning.." Sakuno explained.

"I see, I see.. But it looks good on you, ne Echizen?" Momo nudged the tennis prince's elbow.

Ryoma was speechless, he was about to say something when.

DING DONG DING

"The school bell, we better hurry." Sakuno hastily said as she walked inside the school.

It was history class and Ryoma couldn't concentrate. That thing about Saturday was bothering him. He couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to ask.

Ryoma got a piece of paper , wrote on it and placed it on his princess' desk which was beside him.

Sakuno looked at the note then to Ryoma, Ryoma looked back signalling to open the note.

Sakuno took the piece of paper and opened it.

"What's up with Saturday?" She read.

Sakuno took her pen and replied, giving the paper back to Ryoma.

The prince opened it and read

"Well, Jirou-kun wants to thank me for the Ponta...I told him it was fine but he insisted."

Ryoma scoffed and wrote back.

Sakuno opened the paper and read

"You're too soft, you should've rejected him head on."

As she read those words, she puffed her cheeks, writing her reply in an annoyed manner.

As Ryoma got the paper he read

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl."

THe prince place the paper on her table.

"You should be that kind of girl." Sakuno read, she looked at the person beside her. Ryoma was wearing a smirk making Sakuno blush and pout at the same time.

Sakuno gave the paper back without any reply written on it.

Ryoma replied

"So where's he taking you?"

followed by Sakuno

"He said something about a Manga Cafe near the park."

"Manga Cafe? Lame."

"Mou Ryoma-kun don't be so mean."

"What? It's true. ... Do you like Manga Cafes?"

"I think they're fine."

"Oh Really.."

"Have fun Ryuzaki."

"Thanks."

Sakuno was a bit disappointed, the smallest part of her hoped that her prince would get jealous.

The princess doesn't know that her prince was plotting something.

The day passed and the Seigaku regulars are pumped up for their match next week.

"Don't hold back Fuji." Tezuka said as he served the ball.

"I'm not planning to." Fuji replied returning the serve.

"Kaidoh, I suggest you eat these.." Inui said as he gave a piece of paper to the viper.

"GREATOOOOOOOO!"Taka shouted as he returned Oishi's moon volley.

"Nyaaaaa!" Eiji gasped as he returned Taka's volley.

"W-wooahh!" Momo ran to the farthest side of the court to return Eiji's ball.

POK POK POK meanwhile, Ryoma was practicing on the sports shed's wall.

"Hey! Did you see Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? She's really cute but she's even cuter without her braids." A sophomore non regular said to the guy beside him.

"I know, I know! Let's check her out in the girl's tennis courts!" The guys suggested.

Ryoma heard them, he was certainly pissed off.

He hit the tennis ball in the duo's direction close enough to graze the two guy's shoulders.

"UWAH!" They both gasped.

"Sorry, my bad." Ryoma apologized with sarcasm.

The two didn't make it to the girl's tennis courts. They were bruised with tennis balls, Those balls that were accidentally hit by one Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

**AN: Please look forward to the next one, I'll update in a week or less.**


	9. The King's Words

**AN: HELLO THERE :D I'm so happy with the reviews you guys gave me! I'm thankful to you guys :) I hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed this one.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Ryoma got home from his practice. He opened the fridge to grab some water when

"Yo Seishonen." His dad greeted with a cheeky grin.

Ryoma looked at his father for a while and ignored him.

"O-oiii! Ryoma-kun is so cruel~" Nanjiro mockingly said.

"What do you want?" Ryoma dryly said.

"Well, I think it's about time we have that father and son talk, y'know." Nanjiro said with a

smugged face.

Ryoma paused for a minute and declined.

"No, thanks."

"Listen here Seishonen, girls are complex creatures. One minute they're happy and the next sad.

They complain about us not being sweet and they force you to hang the laundry and-" Nanjiro

explained.

"Your point?" Ryoma cut him off.

"My POINT is that, there are certain steps to handle them. A precaution, to make sure you can

nab her." Nanjiro cleared his throat.

"Not interested." Ryoma replied.

"Speaking of girls.. I heard Sakuno-chan grew into a cute young lady. I bet she'll have alot of

admirers. Especially in the future." Nanjiro said.

Ryoma's ears perked up.

"Hmmm..Ryoga should meet her.. lemme give him a call." Nanjiro added trying to sound serious.

Ryoma quickly dragged his father and placed him on the dining chair.

"Talk." Ryoma coolly said.

"FUFUFUFUFUFU." Nanjiro snickered.

"TALK." Ryoma commanded.

"First things first son, Make her smile. Be funny and spontaneous." Nanjiro replied.

Ryoma looked at his father in response.

"You should open up to her, it will make her feel assured that you want to be close to her."

Nanjiro added.

"It doesn't hurt if you have physical contact here in there, fufufufu you should control your

hormones Ryoma-kun~" his father teasingly said.

"Hurry up old man." Ryoma looked annoyed.

"Okay, okay..well complimenting a girl always helps.. flirting too.. let's see.. being romantic

and all that crap. Try to be approachable! You're like a wall! Stiff and lifeless." Najiro

yawned.

Ryoma got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey Seishonen.." Nanjiro sighed making Ryoma stop in his tracks.

"Don't screw it up." Nanjiro smirked.

"I won't" his son smirked back.

Ryoma was playing around with Karupin in his room.

"Ne Karupin.. do you know how to make her smile" Ryoma asked.

"meow" the cat purred.

"Hmm then how do you open up to her?" Ryoma asked again , holding his cat.

"Meow?" The cat said.

"Is it okay? To atleast hold her or pat her shoulder?.. I mean, we held hands but.." Ryoma

blushed.

"It was necessary.." He muttered.

"meoooooow" Karupin could only say.

"Stupid old man, how can I flirt? romantic? tsch!" Ryoma hissed while lying down.

"Meeoooww meeooww" Karupin purred.

The next day ..

"Oi Echizen! that serve was too weak, too weak!" Momo commented.

"..." Ryoma didn't reply.

"Ochibi is out of it nya" Eiji conversed with Fuji.

"You're right, I wonder what could it be." Fuji said.

"Echizen is distracted, ii data." Inui scribbled on his notebook.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Hurry! It's Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted in the entrance of the tennis court.

"S-stop shouting Tomo-chan." Sakuno panted beside her loud friend.

"Mou whatever, Look it's Ryoma-sama!~" Tomoka sang.

"Y-Yes , Yes I know." Sakuno replied feeling embarrassed by the loudness of her friend.

Ryoma shifted his gaze from his opponent to the side. As soon as he heard her voice, it was

different. The practice match shifted, Ryoma became stronger.

"W-Woooaah Ochibi became different! His game is totally different!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Hmmmm.." Inui sighed, looking at the sides and easily spotted the tennis prince's source of

strength.

"Inui.." Fuji smiled signalling that he knows why Ryoma suddenly changed.

"I know...Ii data.." Inui smirked as he fixed his glasses.

"Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji called.

Sakuno shifted her gaze from her prince to her smiling senior.

"Come here for a moment." Fuji smiled as he signalled her to go to him.

"Hai?" Sakuno asked as she approached Fuji.

"Could you do something for me?" The genius asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakuno happily replied.

"Well, you see.. I'd like you to.." Fuji continued whisphering in her ear making Sakuno blush

furiously.

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Momo took a breather. Ryoma had his attention on Sakuno, looking at her

blush while his senpai whisphered to her, it was fist clenching for him.

Ryoma didn't even noticed that Momo was blabbing away about Anne.

"Wonder what they're talking about.." Ryoma thought to himself, thinking deeply. The prince

didn't notice that his princess was headed towards him.

"Uhmo.. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed.

Ryoma snapped out in his thoughts and look at the girl who called out to him.

"Wha-" Ryoma stopped himself and remembered what his father said to him.

"Approachable...approachable.." He repeated in his head.

"Y-Yo, what's up?" Ryoma said.

"D-Do your best Ryoma-kun! I'll be cheering for you!" Sakuno blushed as she cheered.

Ryoma was suppressing his blush, he really wanted to do something to her.

"Th-thanks" Ryoma barely replied.

"Well.. Good Luck!" Sakuno smiled.

"Yeah.." Ryoma simply replied as he took off his cap.

"I should get going no-" Sakuno was cut off, she found herself having a cap on her head, Ryoma

is still holding the tip of his cap.

Sakuno blushed by her prince's actions.

"Thank you Ryuzaki." Ryoma smirked letting his cap sink on to her head.

"You already thanked me Ryoma-kun." Sakuno peeked under the cap.

"I know." Ryoma smiled, Sort of.

There was silence between them, it wasn't awkward at all. More like a comfortable silence.

"Be there.. next week.." Ryoma reminded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakuno smiled at her prince,taking the cap off and holding

it on to her chest.

"I'll bring some bento." She added as she gave back the prince's cap.

"Japanese food." Ryoma unknowingly said.

"Hai hai." Sakuno gave a gentle smile and walked away.

"Echizen! You sly fox you! Too distracted to even listen to me! So young, so young." Momo said.

Ryoma didn't even listen to his senpai mocking him, he was too busy looking at the figure

walking away from him.

Today was a good day for the prince.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) Please look forward to the next one , I'll update in a week or less as always ^-^**


	10. Through the Princess' Point of View

**AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Net connection aint available right now. Used my bf's laptop and wifi lolololol. Hope you guys have fun reading this .**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Sakuno walked away from her prince and out of the courts to get ready for their morning classes.

"Ryoma-kun seemed weird a while ago.." Sakuno thought.

"SAKUNOOOO , SAKUNOOOOO!" Tomoka ran towards her bestfriend.

Sakuno was still deep in thought as she walked, thinking about the situation earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ryuzaki-chan, Echizen is out of focus right now.. could you give him some words of _

_encouragement?" Fuji whispered._

_Sakuno blushed, she cheers for her prince all the time but she felt so nervous. _

_She nodded as she looked at her senpai._

_"Thank you Ryuzaki-chan" Fuji smiled._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sakunoooo, hellloooo" Tomoka waved her hands infront of her bestfriend.

"To-Tomo-chan! when did you get here?" Sakuno snapped out from her thoughts.

"What do you mean 'when did you get here' I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes

now!" Tomoka replied.

"Sorry Tomo-chan." Sakuno apologized.

"It's fine, what were you thinking about anyway?" Tomoka asked.

"Nothing.." Sakuno sighed.

As a couple of hours passed by, it was time for the literature class. Sakuno absolutely loved

literature even though she doesnt talk much.

Their topic was romance, something Sakuno is familiar with.

But surprisingly our princess is not paying attention in class. She's still recalling her

prince's weirdness and her senpai's favor.

"Ryuzaki-kun could you give us an example of a love poem?" the teacher asked.

There was no response from Sakuno, she didn't hear a thing, AGAIN.

"Ryuzaki-kun." The teacher repeated.

"H-hai!" Sakuno responded as she quickly stood up, making some of her classmates to snicker in

the process.

Ryoma noticed it, he looked at her. Curious and worried at the same time, he continued looking

at his princess.

"Ryuzaki-kun.. a love poem?" The teacher asked.

"Eto..

In every swing his arm makes

it equals to how my heart aches

He overwhelms me eveytime we're together

I'll get used to it even if I have to wait forever.

Being with him I couldn't utter,

but when his beside me I want to flutter..." Sakuno recited.

Everyones eyes were on her.

Awed, amazed, her teacher almost teared up.

"G-great poem.. who's the author?" The teacher asked, almost choking.

"I.. I am, sir." Sakuno replied.

"Amazing." Her teacher commented clapping.

"Thank you." Sakuno smiled as she took her sit.

Ryoma slumped on his chair with a smirk on his face. He knew that Sakuno was talking about him,

it fed his ego.

"Ryuzaki's poem, I wonder who is it." Katsuo sighed as he thought.

"Obviously it's Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka replied.

Ryoma was quietly listening, making a smug look.

"Maybe... But I think she's talking about that sleeping Hyotei guy." Horio added.

This made Ryoma frown, his mood turned fowl.

"What makes you say that?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, I've seen them together alot.. and Ryuzaki said about waiting, what if it's because of

their age gap? Swing, obviously cause he plays tennis and let's face it. That weird guy is

overwhelming when he's not sleepy." Horio explained.

"I see your point but as her bestfriend I still think it's about Ryoma-sama." Tomoka spat.

Ryoma was definitely pissed, not because of his friend's deduction but the fact that there are

50 - 50 percent chances that Jirou was the guy Sakuno was talking about in her poem.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was just relieved that she got out of a tight spot.

"That was close." Sakuno sighed.

After the class, next was math.

Everyone was waiting for their math teacher when suddenly Sakuno's grandma came in.

"Yo everyone." Sumire casually greeted.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well it's because of the school sports festival, it's in 2 weeks.

Just to remind all of you. I'm also asking who will be the 2 representatives from your class?

Any volunteers?" Sumire added.

"Sakuno, you should go! It'll make you less... well... timid!" Tomoka suggested.

"Ehh?" Sakuno was baffled when suddenly Tomoka tickled her making Sakuno raise her hands.

"Ohhh Sakuno, I'm surprised! Good for you my dear!" Sumire said proudly.

"B-but Gran-" Sakuno was cut off.

"I volunteer." Ryoma coolly raised his hand and stood up. This made everyone look at the prince,

he never volunteered for anything.

Sakuno looked at her prince with a huge blush on her face.

"Well okay then, Sakuno and Ryoma will be the representatives." Sumire said as she scribbled

their names on her notebook.

"Fufufufufufu" Sumire laughed inside her thoughts.

Deep inside Sumire was happy that Ryoma volunteered, if he didn't , she would've picked him

anyway.

"Okay that will be all." Sumire said as she left the classroom.

"Isn't that great Sakuno? You're gonna work with Ryoma-sama~" Tomoka commented as she pat her

bestfriends shoulder.

"W-well.. yeah." Sakuno sighed.

"What's wrong Sakuno? You sound like you're not happy.." Tomoka asked with a worried face.

"N-no, it's not that. I'm definitely happy." Sakuno replied.

Sakuno told the truth, she was happy but she found her prince so weird earlier. It's not

something to make a fuss about but she wasn't used to it.

Throughout their classes, Sakuno was dazed. So Ryoma took action.

"What's up?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh? Nothing.." Sakuno sighed.

"Hmmm.. " Ryoma hummed as he thought.

"Hmm?" Sakuno asked.

"Have you seen the movie, The Pack?" Ryoma asked.

"No, why?" Sakuno asked back.

"That movie was good, it'll make you go "what the pack".." Ryoma looked at her waiting for a

reaction.

"Eto.. could that be.. a joke Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah.." Ryoma sighed thinking that being funny was off of his list that his old man said to

him.

"Eto.. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed.

"Hnn?" Ryoma replied.

"Don't get mad at me but..You're acting weird... I mean, I like your openness earlier and you're

trying to cheer me up with a joke... but Ryoma-kun... That's what I was worried about..." Sakuno

explained with red on her cheeks.

"Is that so?.. Don't worry about it, it won't happen again. Just a mistake an old man advised me

about something." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Uhm.. Don't get me wrong, I think it's very charming.. I was just taken aback because usually

you're not like that.. but I think Ryoma-kun is best acting as Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno smiled.

That made the prince blush, he was lost for words.

"I see.." Ryoma said hiding his smirk.

Sakuno chuckled looking at her prince.

"Let's work hard as representatives." Sakuno said.

"Yeah." Ryoma replied.

The day flew by as Sakuno and Ryoma knew it, they were ordered to go to the representatives

meeting before going to clubs.

They walked together, filling every hallway with their presence.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma said barely leaving his lips.

"Y-yes..?" Sakuno asked.

"About...about your poem.." Ryoma said nearly choked.

"Who were you talking about?" Ryoma continued, he took his chances in asking. He cared when

she's involve.

When Ryoma said those words, Sakuno immediately blushed. She started sweating and became

fidgety.

"E-Eto.." Sakuno stuttered.

"So? Who was it?" Ryoma asked again.

"It's...it's" Sakuno's heart pounded while she tried to reply.

"Was it that monkey?" Ryoma said coolly but his face looked nervous.

"N-no!.. it..it wasn't Jirou-kun.." Sakuno immediately replied.

"Then...who?" Ryoma asked, finally his shoulders relaxed, he wasn't stiff as much. Finally he

felt relieved.

"E-E-eto... Uh-Uhmo... Ou.." Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma glanced at the girl walking beside him, he didn't caught what she said.

"Y-Yo..You" Sakuno took all her courage to say it again.

"I see.." Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma opened the door before them and as he entered he looked at his princess with a cheeky

smirk.

This made Sakuno blushed more , if that was even possible.

"Listen everyone, you must decide on a theme for your costumes. Deadline on Monday." The student

council president announced before they were dismissed.

As our royal highnesses headed to the courts, Sakuno looked worried.

"Ryoma-kun what about our theme?" Sakuno asked.

"Hmmm .. Later , my house. Let's walk together." Ryoma simply said.

"E-eh?.. O-okay.." Sakuno agreed.

"Pick you up in your court , so wait for me." Ryoma said as he raised his hand to say good bye.

"Ha-hai!" Sakuno smiled. Sakuno was happy, her heart skips every minute. Her smile never left as

she saw the figure of her love walking away.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this one :) hohoho sorry for any mistakes**


	11. In the Prince's Chambers

**AN: Hello This chapter was made right after I finished chapter 10, please bare with me cuz the next update will be within this week or next week. Thank you for your understanding :) I hope you like this.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's about it. Dismiss." Sumire announced as she dismissed her students.

Ryoma walked towards his coach and said "Coach, Ryuzaki will be coming over to my house later

for the sports festival thing."

"Fine then, take care of my granddaughter." Sumire approved.

"Will do." Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma walked towards the girl's tennis courts, he saw his princess sitting on the bench.

"Yo." Ryoma approached Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun! I'll just pack my stuff, okay?" Sakuno smiled as she wiped her sweat.

"Hnn." Ryoma only replied.

Ryoma looked at her princess sweat drenched. Her skirt was sticking to her thighs, her white

blouse almost see through, you could see some of her skin and brassiere. This made the teenage

prince stare for a minute or two.

Seeing Sakuno take deep breaths and sweat dropping from her face, it was new to him. It was

provocative for him.

Ryoma's eyes followed as the figure went out the court.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm turning into my old man." Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, holding her bag.

"L-Let's go." Ryoma said.

"I hav to go tell Grandma first." Sakuno reminded.

"Already told her." Ryoma said as he walked ahead.

As they exited the school there was silence between them.

"Ryoma-kun, why did you volunteer ?" Sakuno said as an ice breaker.

"Well, there's something I'm interested in." Ryoma smirked.

"Something?" Sakuno asked.

"You... You're hair is too long." Ryoma sighed.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun! Stop changing the topic!" Sakuno said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Whatever." Ryoma looked at his princess , he saw her blush before him like always but Ryoma

doesn't get tired of it.

"You know.. when I was a kid, I was teased alot because of my hair... but luckily there's this

onii-chan who came to my rescue." Sakuno said with a gentle look on her face.

"I see.. So where's this guy now?" Ryoma asked as he jerked his eyebrow up.

"I don't know... he moved somewhere when I started elementary." Sakuno sighed.

"Don't worry..." Ryoma said.

"Hmm?" Sakuno asked looking at her prince.

"Don't worry.. I'll rescue you .." Ryoma said surpressing his blush.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with longing in her eyes when suddenly.

"O-Ow!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"W-Why did you tug on my braid?" Sakuno asked as she held her hair.

"Too long." Ryoma teased.

Ryoma-ku-" Sakuno was cut off.

"My old man trained me since I was kid.. " Ryoma suddenly said.

"Was.. was it fun?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah." Ryoma smirked.

"We're here." He added as he opened the gate.

"I'm home" The prince announced.

"Oh my, Ryoma didn't tell me he had a visitor." Rinko smiled at the girl before her.

"G-Good evening." Sakuno bowed.

"Make yourself at home." Rinko added as she went to the kitchen.

"Ha-hai." Sakuno replied.

"Let's go." Ryoma said going up the stairs followed by Sakuno.

"Here, make yourself comfortable." Ryoma said as they enteres his room. Sakuno was blushing ear

to ear.

Sakuno sat on the floor while Ryoma was on the bed with his cat.

"Eto.. What's his name?" Sakuno asked as she waved at the cat.

"Karupin." Ryoma simply said.

"What a cute name." Sakuno smiled.

"Here.." Ryoma handed his beloved cat to his princess.

"E-Eh..okay.." Sakuno said as she hugged the cat.

Karupin took a liking to the girl, the cat licked and purred as he was petted. Then suddenly

Karupin clawed the collar of Sakuno's blouse, exposing a bit of her skin.

This made Ryoma blush, while Sakuno didn't mind it since it was just an accident.

"About the theme." Sakuno said, barely mking a sound.

"Sit here, so I can here you better." Ryoma suggested as he patted beside him.

"O-Okay then.." Sakuno did was she was told and sat.

"What about Harry Potter?" Sakuno suggested.

"Not my thing... Tennis?" Ryoma replied.

"Eto.. maybe Alice in Wonderland?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma gave a disgusted look in reply.

"Zombie?" Sakuno acted out what she said.

This made Ryoma chuckled as he lied down.

"John and Yoko?" Sakuno's face lit up.

"Not bad... but I don't think it's quite right." Ryoma commented.

"What about fairytail?" Sakuno asked again.

"... Hmmm... It's good.." Ryoma sighed.

"Hai?" Sakuno asked, she couldn't hear her prince since he was lying down.

"You should be a princess.." Ryoma sighed once again.

"Ha-hai?" Sakuno asked again lifting her body abit towards her prince to hear him. When suddenly

Karupin jumped on Sakuno's back making her fall on top of the prince's body.

"S-Sorry Ryoma-ku-" Sakuno was cut off.

Ryoma placed his arm on her and said

"I said, A prince and princess theme will do." Ryoma looked at his blushing Sakuno.

"Tha-that's great!" Sakuno barely replied still blushing in their position.

"Stay here for dinner." Ryoma declared.

"No, I-it's ok-" Sakuno couldn't finish her sentence.

"Stay." Ryoma simply said as he closed his eyes, still holding his girl.

"What's done is done nothing I can do." Ryoma thought.

A couple of hours passed, they fell asleep. His father peeked in the room while holding the

phone.

"I guess Sakuno-chan is staying over." The Samurai said.

"Well, Make sure they stay out of trouble." Sumire said wearing a smile on her face before she

hunged up.

"Having fun dear?" Rinko smiled as she patted her husband's back.

"Our boy is growing up." Nanjiro said proudly.

"I remembered us." Rinko chuckled.

"I feel so old." Nanjiro sulked.

"Come on now, leave them be." Rinko advised as she dragged her husband away.

Sakuno and Ryoma was sound asleep. Through the night, they shifted positions.

Ryoma and Sakuno faced eachother while Ryoma's arm was still wrapped around Sakuno's body. They

both felt comfortable in eachother's arms.

Ryoma didn't mind her closeness and she didn't either. They feel secure and homey , The picture where the princess is snugged in the arms of her loving prince. The moonlight shined on the couple, lighting their faces. It was cold but their heat was enough to warm themselves.

Ryoma woke up at 1 in the morning , he looked beside him and saw that his princess was still there and it was real. He smiled as he brushed her hair off of her face. Ryoma grabbed the blanket and placed it on top of them. He continued to sleep holding her in his arms.

* * *

**AN: I'll update as soon as I can :) Please tune in, in the mean time feel free to read my other 3 fics.**


	12. Rumours in the Kingdom

**AN: Hello readers! :) im sorry , still no net... i hope you enjoy this one , it's quite long.. well atleast for me o.O hahaha im so sorry for any mistakes, review and follow :) maybe fave? hehehe ^-^**

**PoT is not mine**

* * *

It was 6 in the morning, birds were chirping, the wind was blowing. It was a beautiful day.

The light shone upon Ryoma and Sakuno.

The auburn haired beauty fluttered her eyes a bit until she fully opened her eyes to see one Ryoma Echizen centimeters away from her, sleeping so soundly.

Heat rose to Sakuno's cheeks, ears and heck- Her entire face. She was stunned, her body can't move, cold sweat was dripping from her forehead. It was so surreal for her that she couldn't take it.

She didn't know what to do, Thoughts were rambling through her head. Should she wake him up? Should she let him be and sneak away? Or Should she savor the moment?

Ryoma could feel his princess fidgeting in his arms, he was awoken by her actions.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma sighed.

Sakuno didn't hear her prince even though they're so close to each other. She was far too busy thinking how to handle the situation .

"Ryuzaki.." The groggy boy repeated.

Ryoma broke his hold from her and sat up, making Sakuno feel the warmth of his arms going away from her. She looked disappointed, it felt like home for her. His warmth engulfing her body.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma repeated once again.

"H-Hai!" Sakuno quickly shot up and sat across to him.

"I.. I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno added as she bowed her head.

"Don't be stupid." Ryoma simply replied.

Sakuno looked hurt as she heard her prince say those words.

"It was fine with me, you don't have to apologize for something that .. I liked.." Ryoma said as he covered his blush with his pillow.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno blushed.

"We better get going. You go on ahead and use the bathroom first." Ryoma said as he got up to get an extra towel from his closet.

"O-Okay." Sakuno agreed.

"I'll be downstairs, call me when you're finished." Ryoma bluntly said and went down.

Sakuno shyly got the towel and went into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Old man, What's this?" Ryoma asked his father as he held up a bag of plastic handed to him by Nanako.

"Ohhhh`thaat... The old hag sent it to us. It's Sakuno-chan's clothes." Nanjiro groggily said.

"And why didn't she pick up Ryuzaki instead?" Ryoma cocked his eyebrow up.

"Welll...errrr... She was busy." The samurai replied.

"Whatever.." Ryoma said dryly.

"By the way, could you bring that to Sakuno-chan?" Nanjiro asked with a cheeky grin.

"Why can't she do it?" Ryoma pointed at his cousin.

"Can't you see she's cooking?" Nanjiro replied.

"Why can't you do it?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, I'm an old man, you see... I can't possibly.." Nanjiro acted out.

"Shut up." Ryoma replied irritant as he went up to bring his princess' clothes.

"Ryuzaki, here are your clothes." Ryoma gulped.

"Clothes?" Sakuno asked from the shower.

"Coach brought it here last night." Ryoma explained.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Could you put it there? If it's not too much trouble for you." Sakuno asked.

"It's fine." Ryoma simply replied as he slid the bathroom door open.

There he saw a silhouette of his precious princess, scrubbing away.

Ryoma turned red, he gulped and breathe heavily.

Ryoma's eyes were tearing the shower curtains down. He wanted to see what's behind it, he wanted to ravi-

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Err.. I placed it on top of the washing machine." Ryoma cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Sakuno replied.

"Don't mention it." Ryoma blushed as he quickly got out of the bathroom.

"Had fun?" Nanjiro asked his son.

Ryoma shot his head where the voice was coming from.

"You old geezer." Ryoma replied , annoyed.

The prince passed his dad.

Ryoma went downstairs to the porch, looking at the clear morning sky.

"Ara ara, did you have a good night's sleep?" Nanako asked.

"Well... You could say that." Ryoma smirked as his eyes followed the flock of birds flying away.

"Ryoma-san , you look so happy." Nanako smiled as she set the table.

"Huh? Am I?" Ryoma asked his cousin.

"Yes, yes you are." Nanako replied.

"Is that so.." Ryoma sighed.

pat pat pat

"Ryoma-kun, thank you for letting me use your bathroom, I'm done now." Sakuno smiled .

Ryoma turned his head towards the girl he loves.

"I see, my turn then." Ryoma got up and headed to the shower.

Sakuno sat where Ryoma was, she took a deep breath and absorbed in her surroundings.

"Good Morning Sakuno-chan" Nanjiro smiled at the girl.

"G-Good Morning Ojii-san." Sakuno was taken by surprise by Nanjiro's suddeness.

"You know Sakuno-chan, my son is bad at showing his feelings. I don't know where the hell he got that from but I

apologize for his behalf. His pretty grouchy and way too serious too. He needs to learn to have a dream, a goal, an

inspiration... He will never be on top if he doesn't have those. So Sakuno-chan, will you help him find those?"

Nanjiro said as a smile grew on his face.

"If it's for Ryoma-kun.. I'll try my best to help him. I want to support Ryoma-kun in anyway possible." Sakuno

explained making Nanjiro assured.

"You're a nice girl, Sakuno-chan." Nanjiro replied.

"H-Huh? N-not rea-" Sakuno was cut off by one Ryoma Echizen.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked, standing between the two' ma-kuuuunnn so nossssyy." Nanjiro

teased his son.

"What is it?" Ryoma repeated trying not to sound irritated.

"It's a secret between Sakuno-chan and I, ne?" Nanjiro placed a finger on his lips and winked at the girl.

"H-Hai!" Sakuno agreed as she looked at her irritated prince.

"Now , now.. Breakfast is ready everyone." Nanako announced to the 3, Rinko, Ryoma's mother, left early for work.

"Comiiiiing!" Nanjiro childishly said as he dashed to table.

Finishing through breakfast Ryoma and Sakuno headed for school.

As they both walked through the streets a familiar sophomore rode by.

"Yo Echi-... Sakuno-chan?!" Momo shouted.

"G-Good Morning Momo-senpai." Sakuno smiled.

"What're you guy doing so early in the morning?" Momo asked.

"As you can see, we're going to school." Ryoma bluntly said.

"That's not what I meant." Momo replied.

"E-Eto... I.. I... We.. uhh.." Sakuno stuttered trying to explain but she kept on blushing.

"It's none of your business, Momo-senpai." Ryoma shot back as he dragged the long haired girl away from his

senior.

"Oi oi, you don't have to be so defensive." Momo replied as he followed the two.

Morning practices started well, They went by the usual.

In our princess' classroom there you'll see her and her loud friend.

"Sakuno! I called your house yesterday, Your grandma said that you were not home.. Where were you?" Tomoka

asked.

As Sakuno heard her bestfriend ask, her face turned red.

"W-Well... You see... I ... last night.." Sakuno hurriedy said.

"Pardon?" Tomoka replied.

"I... slept over at Ryoma-kun's house last night." Sakuno said trying not to faint.

"Oh Oka-... YOU WHAAATTT?! OH MY GOSH SAKUNO SAKUNO SAKUNOOOO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! I CAN'T

BELIEVE YOU SLEPT OVER AT RYOMA-SAMA'S HOUSE!" Tomoka shouted making everyone turn to her.

This made her classmates intrigued and started to eaves drop in their conversation.

"What did you guys do?" Tomoka enthusiastically asked.

"W-Well.. We planned the theme for the sports fest." Sakuno replied thinking that she doesn't have a choice, she's

her bestfriend after all.

"How did you ended up sleeping there?" Tomoka followed.

"Ka-Karupin, Ryoma-kun's cat.. accidentally jumped on my back and I fell.. on Ryoma-kun.. He didn't let me

go...you now he's awfully strong." Sakuno explained, didn't even thought that what she said could be implied to

something else.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Tomoka shrieked.

"So Noisy.." Ryoma groaned as he entered their classroom.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun, good morning." Sakuno greeted.

"Yeah." RYoma replied as he sat beside her.

Everyone looked at them, some of the girls where talking about the conversation and it spread like wild fire.

Through out the day, the students topic where the two.

Sakuno was cleaning outside the sports shed when suddenly a red head dashed towards her.

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan! Is it true?!" Jirou shouted.

"J-Jirou-kun!" Sakuno was startled.

"About.. you .. and... that brat... you.. slept..over...his house.." Jirou panted.

"Ha-hai but it's for the sports festival, it wasn't planned though." Sakuno explained as she swept dried leaves

away.

"Thank goodness.." Jirou sighed looking so relieved.

"How are you Jirou-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"I'm doing pretty well...but there's someone I've been missing .." Jirou pouted looking at the girl who captured his

heart.

"Missing?.. Who?" Sakuno looked at Jirou.

"Isn't it obvious Sakuno-chan?... I miss.. I miss you." Jirou said as he looked at Sakuno with eyes filled with

longingness.

"Ji-Jirou-kun.." Sakuno stuttered looking down at the ground.

"Sakuno-chan.. I'm so jealous...jealous of that brat always around you.. " Jirou replied with a painful expression on

his face.

"Jirou-kun is a very affectionate guy... ne? You don't have to be jealous Jirou-kun... Even though...Ryoma-kun and I

spent time together ..he doesn't know what I feel towards him.. He doesn't care either.." Sakuno said looking sad.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan, I want to make you smile. I'll try my best , okay? I won't force you to like me .. I'll wait.. just be

around me .. please?" Jirou replied.

"You.. You don't have to be so serious Jirou-kun.. If you want to hang out.. just stop by here if you want, we're

friends arent we?" Sakuno chuckled.

"W-Well.. I suppose you're right." Jirou laughed looking so sheepish.

"Ne Sakuno-chan! Let me treat you today! " Jirou added.

"Treat?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, let's eat , okay?" Jirou looked happy.

"S-Sure.." Sakuno replied.

"Then let's make it our pre-date date before our date." Jirou followed with a goofy smile.

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

"Come on, Please?" Jirou asked looking like a puppy.

"Okay, Okay." Sakuno agreed. Sakuno was about to put the sweeper on the side when she accidentally tripped,

Jirou luckily caught her causing them to fall down together.

"O-.. Ouch.. Sakuno-chan, are you alright?" Jirou said as he cupped Sakuno's chin.

"I'm okay Jirou-kun.. Thank you very much." Sakuno blushed.

"It was nothing~" Jirou chuckled.

"Ji-Jirou-kun.. your hand... it bleeding.." Sakuno held Jirou's left hand.

"It's just a scratch Sakuno-chan, don't worry~" Jirou blushed.

"No way, Let's go to the infirmary now!" Sakuno insisted as she dragged the magician all the way to the nurse.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan.." Jirou sighed as she looked at the girl who's holding his wrist dragging him all the way to the

nurse's office to aid his bleeding hand.

"Hmm?" Sakuno hummed.

"Nothing~" Jirou replied with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, we're here.." Sakuno said as she opened the door, she looked around. The nurse is nowhere in sight.

"The nurse is gone.. well, sit here." Sakuno said.

"Un.." Jirou said as he sat on the counter.

"Sakuno-chan, Thank You ~" Jirou added.

"No need to thank me." Sakuno smiled as she treated Jirou's hand and put a band aid on it.

Jirou smiled, he looked at the clock, his eyes widened.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan I have to go! Our lunch time is almost over! Shit! Sakuno-chan, sorry! Wait for me after school!

I'll pick you up, okay? Thank yoouu! See ya later~" Jirou hurriedly said as he scurried away.

"Jirou-kun is really cheerful, ne?" Sakuno chuckled to herself as she fixed herself and went out.

The last class ended, Ryoma being his cocky self confidentally said

"Ryuzaki, I'll walk you home, So wait fo-" He was cut off.

"So-Sorry , Ryoma-kun.. Jirou-kun and I are gonna hang out after school.. Sorry.." Sakuno apologized.

"I see.." Ryoma simply said with a grim expression and left.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno worriedly said.

Meanwhile in the courts,

"Ochibi! Is it true!? You and Sakuno-chan in one roof last night?! So young~" Eiji sang.

"I never thought Echizen would work so fast." Fuji chuckled while Inui scribbled on his notebook like always.

"It's true, but it's not what you think. We simply dozed off.. together in my room." Ryoma said.

"But still, Ochibi~" Eiji looked all giddy.

"So , where's Sakuno-chan? Are you two going home together?" Momo teased.

"She has other plans." Ryoma said with a killing intent. He gripped his racket hard and his mood got worse.

"O-Ochibi did you got dumped?" Eiji hesitantly asked.

"I said I'll walk her home.. but then she said that she has other plans with that orange haired monkey." Ryoma sighed.

"That guy is persistent , isn't he?" Momo exclaimed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this one :)**


	13. Princely Problems and Dainty Dining

**AN: It's a bit short, sorry :( but I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can maybe this week or next week, k? btw Im in a net shop right now xD**

**PoT is not mine**

* * *

Ryoma huffed , he was turned down by the one he loves. That sucks.

The prince left his senpais to take a breather. He was about to go to the water fountains when he saw his princess walking out.

He clenched his fist and jaw, he was pissed. Not because Sakuno had other plans but because Jirou managed to sneak his way into Sakuno's attention once again. Not to mention they have a date this Saturday.

Sakuno felt someone watching her, she turned around and saw no one.

She diverted back when she saw a grinning Jirou infront of her.

"Yo Sakuno-chan, sorry did you wait long?" Jirou asked.

"Not really." Sakuno said as she looked at the beaming magician infront of her.

"Well that's good, we should get going then, let me hold that for you." Jirou replied getting Sakuno's bag.

"Thank you Jirou-kun, eto.. where are we going?" Sakuno flashed a gentle smile making Jirou blush in the process.

"W-Well.. I want to save the desserts for Saturday so in the meantime why don't we just go to ths coffee shop, I know?" Jirou grinned.

"Sure." Sakuno agreed.

Meanwhile , the prince was having a hard time coping to the fact that his princess is alone with a monkey. Good thing he ducked before his princess saw him watching over her a few minutes ago. In an uncool manner to boot.

Ryoma stood up and got his tennis racket from the courts to practice alone.

Ryoma hit smashes and volleys, underhands and more. Strong, precise but his was out of it.

He wasn't only jealous but he was worried as hell, who knows what that magician will do to her. But what Ryoma didn't know was JIrou's feelings for Sakuno was genuine like a gold nugget in a river.

"Sakuno-chan, do you like the cookie i ordered for you?" Jirou asked looking at the girl across the table.

"It's really really good!" Sakuno smiled as she took a sip from her cup of hot coco.

"Ne , Sakuno-chan, may I ask what's your dream?" Jirou asked with a goofy smile.

"I want to be a nurse or a sports consultant or manager but I'd rather be at home with a nice family, I want to cook for them and shower them with all of my love." Sakuno opened up looking so happy as each words escaped from her lips.

"That's nice Sakuno-chan." Jirou sighed and gave a half smile thinking about his dream.

"Jirou-kun, what about you?" Sakuno asked.

"M-Me?.. You might think that because I'm a tennis regular that I want to be a pro.. Don't get me wrong , I want to try it atleast once but I think that I'm happier tasting desserts. I want to speak up what I think about this parfait or that éclair. I want to be a dessert critic." Jirou looked out on the window looking content on what he said.

Sakuno looked at the guy who mostly sleeps and looks bored all the time, what she saw before her was a guy with determination to make his dreams come true. Sakuno grew fond of him and thus smiled at Jirou.

"It's silly , isn't it?" Jirou said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eh? Not really. I think that it's a great dream , JIrou-kun." Sakuno said as she gave a warm smile.

"Sakuno-chan.." Jirou could only say as he grew red.

"I.. I like you." Jirou added looking so happy like a child in a candy store.

"Ji-Jirou-kun..Wh-what?.. E-Eh?" Sakuno stuttered with a blush on her face.

Jirou noticed that daylight wore out and said.

"Sakuno-chan, let me walk you home. It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to go home alone y'know!" Jirou said looking so determined to walk her home.

"It-it's ok-" Sakuno was cut off.

"NOOOOO." Jirou replied.

"Bu-" Sakuno attempted to protest.

"No, no, no, no." Jirou said sheepishly, even waving his finger everytime he said no.

The two left the coffee shop , walking side by side while Jirou was humming a lively tone as he carried Sakuno's bag.

The streets were filled with chuckles and their voices amplified.

"My mom bakes lots of sweets." Jirou said looking proud.

"Really? I bake too." Sakuno smiled.

"Wow! Stop over my house sometime then!" Jirou replied.

"Eh? Is it really okay?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course!" Jirou replied with a sheepish grin.

"Sounds great." Sakuno chuckled.

"This is my stop." Sakuno added as they stopped infront of the house.

"Eh? time flew by, ne?" Jirou said looking sad that they're going to part.

"Yeah, thank you Jirou-kun, you've been so nice to me, I appreciate that. TIll the next time?" Sakuno said.

"Yeah, till the next time." Jirou said as he leaned closer to Sakuno aiming for a kiss.

Sakuno noticed, she scrunched her eyes closed, nervous she didn't know what to do.

Jirou smiled, he gave Sakuno a quick peck on the forehead and placed his hand on her head.

"I'll save the special one for our date, ne?" Jirou smiled.

Sakuno was blushing, she couldn't reply.

"Good night Sakuno-chan~" Jirou added.

"G-Good..N-Night.." Sakuno replied barely escaping her lips.

She placed her hand where Jirou kissed her, she turned red even more.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	14. The Prince Can't Take It

**AN: Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry for any mistakes and all that. Net is still down, lol net shop. Anyway Please review, fave and follow. I know this is late and all but my name is Habs :) hahahaha**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Oh the sweet scent of Friday, where birds chirp gleefully, the sun shines its brightest, the wind bursts and of

course, students cheer.

Our prince couldn't sleep, not even a wink last night. Worried, jealous, he can't contain his feelings. Not when SHE is involved.

Ryoma went to school determined to get her attention. And there she was, on the path of the cherry blossom trees.. smiling.. talking to someone?

Ryoma walked more and saw his worst nightmare.

It was Jirou, talking to his sweet princess. In complete instinct, he went towards her and pulled her away from the guy she was talking to , in Ryoma's point of view , she wasn't talking, she was flirting.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.. owww" Sakuno said in pain as she looked at her wrist.

Ryoma loosened his grip, he didn't realize that he pulled her away, all the way to the farthest corner of the school.

He stopped.

"Ryuzaki... Morning." Ryoma paused a minute.

"E-Eh? Good Morning to you too, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno cheerfully said.

"Uhh.. We should tell our theme to the president.." Ryoma replied.

"You're right." Sakuno said.

"Let's go.." The prince cooly replied.

After their report about their theme, they walked back into their classroom.

Ryoma gathered his confidence and said

"Any plans later?"

Sakuno looked at the guy beside her and gave a guilty face.

"Im so sorry Ryoma-kun.. J-Jirou-kun and I are going to this arcade, he invited me this morning." Sakuno

apologized.

Ryoma's mood turned foul, he was going to lose it.

"I-Is that so.." Ryoma gulped, it seemed like swallowing nails.

"Y-Yeah.." Sakuno looked down on the ground.

They were nearing there classroom, when the prince, pissed as he is tried to be calm as he said

"Next time, I won't take no for an answer." He smirked as he pinched his princess' cheeks in a teasing manner.

"O-Ow Ry-Ryoma-kun, what was that for?" Sakuno whined, touching her cheeks red because of Ryoma's action as well because she was blushing.

"That's for turning me down the second time." He simply said as he slid the door and entered their classroom.

Leaving the red stained Sakuno confused.

"Turning him down?" Sakuno asked herself.

Lunch came, Ryoma insisted on tagging along with Sakuno and their friends. Which made everyone except Sakuno question his motive.

As they sat on the rooftop, Sakuno opened her bento and suddenly , like a flash of lightning, Ryoma was beside her which startled the auburn haired girl.

"D-Don't worry , Ryoma-kun, I kinda saw this coming .. so I made an extra bento for you." Sakuno chuckled as she handed the home made lunch to him.

Ryoma didn't know how to react, he didn't know if he should be happy that she made him lunch or disappointed because he couldn't eat with her chopsticks anymore.

"Thanks.." Ryoma cooly said.

"Eh?! Echizen gets a bento?! Make me one to Ryu-" Horio was cut off by a foot on his face.

"Huh? What's this thing on my foot?" Ryoma innocently said.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun... Horio-kun's face.." Sakuno reminded.

"Ah.. I was just stretching.. you got in the way." Ryoma said with a straight face as he removed his foot from Horio's face.

"A-A.. As I was saying.. Ryuzaki..c-could you m-make me o-" Once again Horio was cut off, this time with a hand, more like a fist.

"I was stretching...my arms.. this time.." Ryoma said.

"I'm starting to think Echizen was doing it on purpose.." Katsuo innocently commented as he took a bite of his rice.

Ryoma quickly shot a glare at Katsuo who's across him.

Katsuo started to sweat and weakly added

"B-but it's more likely that.. he's just stretching.." Katsuo gulped.

After lunch, Ryoma was still pissed. He just wants to corner her and kiss the daylights out of her. He wants her all to himself.

Tomorrow, Yes, Tomorrow.. he'll do something about it.

"Ryuzaki.. don't you think we should prepare some act for the sports fest?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. but what s-should we do?" Sakuno replied.

"Let's plan something.." Ryoma dryly said as he glanced at the blackboard.

"Okay then." Sakuno said.

"What did you do.. with him.. yesterday.."Ryoma said shifting the subject to his problem.

"Eto..We went to this coffee shop, Jirou-kun ordered this cookie for me, it was really great. It was really delicious, after that he walked me home." Sakuno gladly replied.

"Is that so..anything else..?" Ryoma asked trying not to look so pissed as he gritted his teeth.

"Not re-" Sakuno stopped and blushed. She remembered the kiss.

"Ryuzaki, you're not a good liar." Ryoma said with his piercing eyes glued on her.

"H-he...ki-kissed..m-me...on..my..f-f-f-forehead.. " Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, he tried not to shout and get angry and kept his hands off the table, who knows what will happen if his hands are on the desk. I'm sure it will be filled with crackling noises.

"I see.." Ryoma said.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun, are you alright?.. Your face looks grim.." Sakuno worriedly replied.

Ryoma didn't reply.

Suddenly the prince felt a hand on his face. It was warm and soft, it was Sakuno's.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"Thank goodness, you look like your normal self again." Sakuno said in relief and flashed a gentle smile to him.

"L-let me.. accompany you for now..before that monkey comes.." Ryoma sighed.

"Okay then, then shall we go down? The teacher left a few minutes ago." Sakuno said looking happy.

"Yeah.." Ryoma sighed.

The two walked comfortably together, Sakuno made Ryoma's worries go away. They were having the time of their lives as always as they sat down on the steps of the entrance. It ceased when they heard a cough.

"Sakuno-chan , let's go~" Jirou happily said.

"Jirou-kun! Eto..Ryoma-kun, thank you for your time." Sakuno said as she got up.

"It's now or never.." Ryoma thought to himself when he said.

"Ryuzaki, wait."

Sakuno turned around and went towards her prince.

"Hai?" She asked.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her body, his hands on the small of her back, making the girl blush furiously.

"Th-Theres a leaf on your uniform.." Ryoma said as he picked the leaf off of her.

Ryoma looked at Jirou who was pissed, The prince gave a victory smirk and let go of her.

"Bye" Ryoma simply said as he waved.

"U-Un!" Sakuno replied still blushing as he shyly went to Jirou.

Ryoma looked at the fading figure and smirked.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter :) Thank you ! I'll update this week or next. **


	15. Getting a little closer to the Magic

**AN: Hello, still no net. I hope you like this one. For those who are sad, I hope this makes you happy.. **

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Jirou was pissed and jealous, that was a dirty move, the magician thought.

Glancing at the blushing girl beside him he tries to get her mind elsewhere.

"Sakuno-chan you look pretty today~" Jirou complimented the auburn haired girl.

Sakuno didn't reply she was too fixed with the sudden closeness of Ryoma earlier.

The silence was quietly killing Jirou inside.

"ANONE.. Sakuno-chan.. I'm a bit hurt y'know.." Jirou pouted making Sakuno jerk her head towards him.

"H-Huh?" Sakuno asked.

"Youre thinking about that cheeky brat when you're with me.." Jirou looked pained.

"I'm s- so sorry Jirou-kun.." Sakuno looked at the pained Jirou.

"I-It's okay.." Jirou tried to smile like he used to.

Feeling guilty, Sakuno took upon herself to lift her companion's spirits.

"I... I'm looking forward for tomorrow Jirou-kun." Sakuno said as she looked at the sad Jirou.

Jirou lifted his head up and asked

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been to a Manga Cafe before. Is it nice there?" Sakuno asked back.

Jirou's face lit up, he was glad that Sakuno was trying to cheer him up.

"Yes it is, their dessert tastes nice and the service is great!" Jirou sang.

"Is that so?" Sakuno asked with a relieved expression on her face.

"Oh! We're here!" Jirou smiled sheepishly as the stopped infront of the arcade.

"Let's go Sakuno-chan!" Jirou added as he grab hold of her hand and pulled her inside.

Quickly, Jirou pulled her towards the dance machine. Jirou as always looked sheepish while Sakuno was skeptical, she dances well but not in such a public place.

"I.. I don't know about this.." Sakuno said.

"Come on, just try it.. I'll be doing it , right beside you." Jirou said as he held out his hand to the girl he loves.

Sakuno took a minute, looking at the guy and shifted her gaze to his hand. She smiled as she placed her hand on his.

Jirou cranked the machine and like the golden pair. Every movement they made synchronized with each other.

The two were enjoying themselves unknown to them. They've drawn quite a crowd as they danced.

"Are you having fun Sakuno-chan?" Jirou asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Sakuno chuckled as she looked at the guy beside her.

"I'm glad~" Jirou said as the song faded out.

"What's next?" Sakuno asked cheerfully.

"How about we go to that photobooth?" Jirou pointed.

"Sure!" Sakuno agreed.

The two went inside, having fun with each other's company. Picking designs for their picture and such.

Every click of the camera, they made different poses. One with a peace sign, another looking wacky with their mouths open, one with Jirou taking Sakuno by surprise by hugging her.

As they got out of the booth, they both kept their pictures safe in their wallets.

As they shifted to another game stall, Sakuno was having a hard time killing the zombies with her gun. Jirou gladly helped by placing his hands on hers and guided her, killing each zombies they took on. Making Sakuno blush like a rose.

"Cool! We killed them! Ne Sakuno-chan?" Jirou tilted his head making his head inches away from Sakuno's face.

"I wasn't very good at it though.. You even helped me .." Sakuno replied.

"But you got to admit, it was fun, right?~" Jirou said.

"Un!" Sakuno replied.

The two had fun, racing, shooting hoops, playing the claw game and more. Night came and as always Jirou insisted on walking Sakuno home.

"Did you have fun today?~" Jirou asked as they walked.

"Yes, very much. Thank you for today Jirou-kun" Sakuno replied giving a warm smile.

"Sakuno-chan is really talented in dancing, ne?" Jirou asked.

"E-Eh? n-not really.." Sakuno blushed.

"Yes you are! I found it hard to catch up with you but in the end we did great!~" Jirou chuckled.

"Jirou-kun, you're really fun to be around." Sakuno replied making the magician blush.

"You think so? For me, just being with you makes me happy..." Jirou said acting like a kid but in all childlike antics aside he was serious. Making our dear Sakuno blush right up to her ears.

"You're too kind.. but Don't you find me annoying? Isn't my hair too long ?" Sakuno said with a pained look on her face.

"Eh?! You're not! In fact, I find you really caring! Really nice! Really cute and adorable and beautiful! and your hair is really pretty !" Jirou said with determination.

Sakuno was taken aback by Jirou's persistent reply but in the end he made her laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Jirou asked.

"Nothing." Sakuno smiled.

"Nothing? Come onnnn tell meee.." Jirou pouted.

"Well if you must know, I don't know myself... You're weird Jirou-kun." Sakuno said in between chuckles.

"Weeeiirrddd?" Jirou asked looking disappointed.

"Yes weird... but that makes Jirou-kun, Jirou-kun. Ne? I like that about you." Sakuno explained. Hearing those words made Jirou speechless, he's redder than his hair.

"D-Don't you think I'm too loud? or Childish?" Jirou asked.

"Well you are." Sakuno replied, Jirou could swear that a 500 ton weight fell on his head.

"But, that's what's great about you." Sakuno added making Jirou smile like a child from ear to ear.

"Sakuno-chan, haven't you noticed?" Jirou asked happily.

"Noticed what?" Sakuno asked back.

"You stutter less." Jirou said as he grinned.

"E-Eh?" Sakuno was shocked, he was right!

"You're so cute, Sakuno-chan~" Jirou commented.

Jirou's happy expression turned sad as he shifted his gaze beside him. It was time to bid goodbye.

"Oh.. We're here.." Jirou sighed.

"It seems so, but we'll meet tomorrow, ne?" Sakuno replied.

"But... but.. but.." Jirou whined.

Jirou gave a sigh of defeat. He fixed himself up and gave a smirk that made Sakuno blush.

"You know what Sakuno-chan? You're right.. See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it." Jirou said as he kissed

Sakuno's cheek.

Sakuno as always, blushed. Making her speechless. Jirou suddenly noogied her making her come to her senses.

"Come on Sakuno-chan! Don't space out!~" Jirou said childishly.

"U-Un!" Sakuno blushed.

"Bye bye~" Jirou waved his hands as he faded away.

"Bye.. Jirou-kun.." Sakuno replied.

* * *

**AN: I'll update as soon as I can. Please look forward to it.**


	16. Overruled by a Prince

**AN: Sorry it took a while, I'm a lazy ass xD ANNNYYWAAAY I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry for any disappointed readers out there. :(**

**Pot is not mine**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was beaming and the wind gushing. A certain red head was humming his way to Sakuno's house.

DING DONG

"Comiiing." Sakuno said as she walked down the porch.

"S-S-Sakuno-chan.." Jirou was awestruck as he saw the princess walking down.

Her hair shines more than usual, her face is not piled with make up but you can see a dash of gloss on her lips. She wore a light blue strapped tank top that cascaded down to her waist, white shorts that showed her full ivory legs and white sneakers with blue and yellow accents.

"S-Sakuno-chan .. I.. I know you're beautiful but...but...darn it your gorgeous!" Jirou managed to say.

"E-Eh? What?" Sakuno blushed.

"Preeeeeetttyyy~" Jirou sang.

"Th-thank you Jirou-kun." Sakuno replied.

"Umm.. Umm Well, shall we go?" Jirou asked flashing a smile to the girl beside him.

"Un!" Sakuno replied.

"You'll love their chocolate cake! And their takoyaki! UWAAAHHHH I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO TASTE THEM!" Jirou shouted while waving his hands.

"Jirou-kun is livelier than usual." Sakuno smiled.

"Well, that's because we're on a date~ I'm just so happy and excited, is all." Jirou replied with a peaceful look on his face.

"Ah! Jirou-kun! Here!" Sakuno handed a blue pouch to Jirou.

"What's this Sakuno-chan?"

"They're gingersnaps, I made them."

"For me?" Jirou asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, I want to thank you for today and the times you've treated me." Sakuno said looking down, you can see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Y-You didn't have to Sakuno-chan." Jirou replied looking at the girl, eyes filled with emotion.

"I wanted to~" Sakuno gleefully said with a bright expression on her face.

"Sakuno-chan you're so thoughtful!~" Jirou shouted as he hugged the auburn haired princess tightly. As always, Making Sakuno blush.

"Oh! We're here~" Jirou pointed out.

It was a charming little cafe, bright yellow and chocolate brown painted walls, flowers all around and an elegant sign.

"Uwaaa, it's beautiful!" Sakuno said with an astonished expression on her face.

"Well... Not as beautiful as you." Jirou whispered.

Sakuno was startled, unable to reply. Her face red all over. Jirou scanned Sakuno's face, looking flushed and all. He smiled as he took a step forward.

"Shall we get going?~" Jirou asked reaching out an arm inviting her to take it.

Sakuno looked at the hand before her and smiled.

"Un!" Sakuno agreed, placing her hand on his.

The contact made the magician blush with different shades of red. He couldn't believe it, he's holding Sakuno's hand.

As the two walked in, they were greeted by a couple of waiters. One waiter, wore a maid costume obviously female while the other a chinese attire, worn by a male.

The two were seated by the window.

"Hmmm... It's hard to pick one, they all sound so good." Sakuno sighed , pouting.

"Then, how about I order for you?" Jirou asked, tilting his menu down to look at the girl across him.

"I-If you don't mind.." Sakuno stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Okey dokey, I'll have the special fruit parfait and she'll have the takoyaki and the bestselling chocolate cake~ Oh! and a big mango juice with two straws." Jirou ordered.

The waiter scribbled on her note and excused herself to get their orders.

As the two converse, unknown to them; A certain royal was eyeing them from a close distance.

"Tsch!" Ryoma hissed as he hid behind the bushes beside the window.

The prince began following them from the very start, in Sakuno's house. He was hiding behind the corner, the sound of the two talking to each other was irritating enough, now he has to watch them eat together, giggling, laughing and shit.

Or does he? He broke his pissed look into a cheeky one.

Ryoma didn't care if he looked stupid spying on her. He was worried and he hate to admit it but he was also jealous. He threw his precious pride away just to look out for her, he will never be this fussed up about a date if he didn't love her. He just have to gain momentum before his rival takes a point from him.

Ryoma cleared his throat as he fixed himself up and went to the door and entered. He looked left to right, ignored the greeting from the waiter and walked towards Jirou and Sakuno's in a flash he was standing in the middle, between Jirou and Sakuno.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped.

"Yo." Ryoma dryly replied as he grabbed a chair and sat between the two.

"Why are you here?!" Jirou asked looking pissed but he came off as always, so childish.

"Simple, I'm here to take Ryuzaki." Ryoma said with a blunt expression as he eyed the girl.

"E-EH?!" Jirou and Sakuno exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Jirou jerked one of his eyebrow up, trying to believe what the prince stated.

"Yes I'm sure, we need to work on the theme for the sports festival." Ryoma replied as he grabbed a slice of chocolate cake from Sakuno's plate.

"O-Oi! That's Sakuno-chan's!" Jirou pointed out.

"Ryuzaki doesn't mind, ne?" Ryoma said as he chewed the sweet treat.

"N-Not at all.. Uhmo.. you like sweets Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno replied.

"Not really." Ryoma replied.

"Then why did you take it?!" Jirou squeezed himself back into the conversation.

"Just because." Ryoma dryly said.

"You're ruining our date, brat." Jirou huffed.

"So?" Ryoma replied.

Before Jirou could think of a comeback Ryoma continued talking.

"You Know Ryuzaki, you should stop slacking around. Our whole class is depending on us, we're the

representatives after all. Neglecting their priorities, I hate those kinds of people." Ryoma said being frank.

Sakuno scrunched her eyebrows, looking guilty and hurt at the same time.

"You don't have to be so harsh to Sakuno-cha-"

"No, Jirou-kun.. he's right.." Sakuno said, as she lowered her head.

"But that's not fair to Sakuno-chan! And we just started our date!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Then I'll wait." Ryoma simply replied.

"No, go away." Jirou disagreed.

"Don't want to." Ryoma said as he took a sip of mango juice from Sakuno's straw.

"Gah whatever!" Jirou huffed as he ate his parfait.

As the two finished eating, the three got out and went ahead to the park.

"Oi oi, why are you in the middle anyway?" Jirou asked.

"I just felt like walking between you and Ryuzaki." Ryoma said.

Sakuno heard a sweet and fun melody in the park her face lit up.

"Crepes?" Ryoma asked himself.

"Sakuno-chan? What is it?" Jirou asked.

"N-Nothing." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma walked ahead leaving the two together.

Jirou didn't care, an alone time with Sakuno is better than to care where the prince was going.

"I wonder where Ryoma-kun is going?" Sakuno asked looking worried.

"Don't worry about that kid, he'll be back." Jirou smiled to make his date assured.

A few minutes passed, Ryoma came back holding something in both of his hands.

"Here." Ryoma handed Sakuno a ChocoBanana crepe.

"Ryoma-kun.. you didn't have to.. " Sakuno said.

"Just eat it, what's the point of you saying that when you really want to eat it right now." Ryoma said as he grab a bite of Sakuno's crepe and then to his.

"Th-thank you!" Sakuno gave a gentle smile as she bit on to her crepe. The princess got used to the fact the her prince like to eat what she's having, it didn't shock her when he grabbed a bite of hers.

Ryoma smirked as he continued eating his crepe.

"Sakuno-chan.. you could've told me you wanted crepes.." Jirou pouted.

"I don't want to trouble you Jirou-kun, I'm sorry.."Sakuno replied.

"Wait.. why didn't you buy me one?" Jirou asked the prince.

"I didn't find any reason to." Ryoma said as he guided his princess to sit on the bench.

"O-Oi!" Jirou stammered as he followed the two.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan the weather is nice , ne?" Jirou asked trying to have a conversation with his date.

"The weather man said that it'll rain later." Ryoma said as he crossed his legs.

Sakuno stood up and fixed herself.

"S-Sakuno-chan, where are you going?" Jirou asked.

"I'm just going to buy a drink, you guys want one?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh! Let me buy you one!~" Jirou insisted.

"Eh? If it's not too much trouble.. but I can do it on my own, really." Sakuno replied to the magician.

"Just sit here." Ryoma dully said as he got up and went to the vending machine.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to buy her a drink! wait up!" Jirou yelled as he catches up to the boy, leaving the princess all alone on the bench.

"You know, why don't you just tell her you like her?" Jirou asked Ryoma.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoma replied as he got 2 pontas.

"No guy would waste his time, tagging along a date if he didn't love a girl." Jirou pointed out.

Ryoma didn't reply. Jirou could only smile to himself since he knew that he was right. As they went back to the bench. Both of them were struck by lightning as they saw a guy obviously hitting on Sakuno.

They charged quickly and stood right infront of the guy.

"Excuse me, get out." Ryoma spat.

"Hey kid, get lost will ya?" The guy said.

"Could you stop hitting on my girl?" Jirou hissed as he took Sakuno and flung his arm around her.

"Your girl? She's better off with me!" The guy replied, he looked like a sophomore, tall, green haired, not bad to look at either.

"That confidence will get you no where." Ryoma coolly said as he took a sip from his ponta and handed Sakuno

hers. Accidentally stepping on Jirou's foot in the process making him let go of Sakuno.

"I see, you guys like her too." The unknown guy scoffed.

"Hey brat, I think we need to have a talk with this guy in private, ne?" Jirou cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, I think we do." Ryoma agreed as an evil smirk crept on his face.

The two grabbed the guy and dragged him all the way to the bushes. As you can imagine, they beat the guy senseless.

They went back to their beloved, feeling victorious.

"Seriously Sakuno-chan, you should learn how to say no, ne Echizen?" Jirou said.

As he looked at the two, he found himself alone.

"Damn it! That kid!" Jirou cursed.

Sakuno was clueless on why was she dragged by her prince.

"Uhmo.. Ryoma-kun.. what about Jirou-kun?" The auburn haired girl worriedly asked.

"He'll be fine, we need to start on our theme, remember?" Ryoma dryly replied.

"O-Oh right." Sakuno realized.

Sakuno looked down at her hand noticing that her prince is not letting go.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno called.

Ryoma glanced at her, as a sign of reply.

"Y-You can let go of my hand now." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma remained quiet. He didn't let go, not until they were in the bus.

As they sat together, Sakuno wonders, why her prince, out of the blue went through so much trouble just to get her. She felt bad letting him go through it all, she knows that he's not the type to go to a manga cafe and all.

Ryoma felt Sakuno's uneasiness and sighed.

"It wasn't a bother at all, so stop moping."

Relieved, Sakuno smiled.

"O-Okay."

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for the next chapter will update this or next week :)**


	17. Teasing Tales

**AN: Here's the new chapter, okei first of all.. I'm sorry if it's a little bit OOC, in my defense.. Ryoma is supposed to be different when it comes to Sakuno. Sorry for any disappointed readers.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"Ryoma-kun where are we going?" Sakuno asked.

"Everywhere." Ryoma simply replied as he looked at the girl beside him.

"Ev-everywhere?" Sakuno asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, don't you think we should research about this fairytale thing? Prince and Princess?"

"Ry-Ryoma-kun is very determined, ne?" Sakuno commented.

"Whatever." Ryoma sighed.

"Hmm" Sakuno hummed as she placed her hand on her chin, brainstorming on where they should start.

Sakuno was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that her prince was staring at her the whole time.

Ryoma inched closer and closer, looking at her lips.

"Ah!" Sakuno shot her head up as she firmly placed a fist on her open palm. She looked to her side to suggest something when she was caught off guard by the closeness of their faces.

"Kya!" Sakuno squealed.

"Noisy." Ryoma commented, still looking at her lips.

"S-Sorry.." Sakuno apologized.

"Your ... lips..." Ryoma slowly said.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno stuttered, quivering with embarrassment.

"They're shiny. You dolled up for your date, huh." Ryoma yawned as he sat back up.

"M-My lips were ch-chapped!" Sakuno protested as she blushed furiously.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Ryoma jerked an eyebrow up.

"Huh?.. R-Right.. Well, I thought .. maybe.. We could go to the book store.. You know read mangas.. theres alot of Romantic and Fairytale themed there." Sakuno reverted back to her old self.

"Let's go." Ryoma smirked as he got up and pressed the buzzer button to make the bus stop.

"O-Oh Okay." Sakuno followed.

They got off across the street from the bookstore.

Ryoma tilted his cap down and grabbed Sakuno's hand.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed as she looked at their hands.

"You might get carried off again." Ryoma bluntly explained as they crossed the street not leaving Sakuno any time to reply.

As the two entered the store, Ryoma's eye scanned the aisles where the mangas were. It was in the farthest left of the store.

"Here." Ryoma said as he let go of Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno didn't reply, instead, she took in the atmosphere of the book store. Modern yet homey. Her eyes dazzled as she saw alot of Romantic Mangas.

"Pffft" Ryoma snickered, trying to hold his laughter in. It was very new to him that the one who holds his heart was a fangirl for rom mangas.

And like the speed of light Sakuno grabbed rom mangas as much as her arms can handle. While Ryoma was simply entertained observing the girl before him.

"R-Ryoma-kun.. W-We need th-these." Sakuno gave a bright smile, panting. Her sweat rolling down her forehead, her blood rushing through her cheeks.

"I never guessed you were an otaku." Ryoma commented as he eyed the girl from the mangas she is carrying up to her face.

"I.. I'm not.." Sakuno pouted.

"Is that so? Then why are you shaking with excitement?" Ryoma asked giving a smirk.

"I-It's just... I.. am fond.. of romance genres...I.. I think i-it's sweet and.. and..."

Ryoma got the mangas from Sakuno's arms and carried it to the cashier.

"Thank you " Sakuno said mesmerized by her prince.

Ryoma glanced over his shoulder to give Sakuno a smirk.

"Ryoma-kun, you didn't have to pay..." Sakuno sighed as she looked at the guy walking beside her.

"So it's okay that you let the moron pay for you, everytime both of you go out but it's not okay if it's me?" Ryoma snottily said as he threw his hands over his head as they walked.

"N-No, it's.. not.. l-l-like that.." Sakuno trying to protest, trying her best to explain.

Ryoma looked at the flustered girl who's in the verge of crying. He tried not to show the slightest curve of his lips.

"If you want me not to get mad at you , there's a way.." Ryoma said.

"I..I'll do anything.." Sakuno said trying to stop her tears.

"Follow every order I give you on the day of the match."

"E-EH?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"I thought you said you'll do anything?" Ryoma asked.

"I.. I did.. but.. but.." Sakuno stammered.

"But?"

"O-Okay.. I.. I'll do it" Sakuno declared.

Ryoma gave a victorious smirk.

"We're here." Ryoma reminded.

"Tennis Park?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't want to run into that moron." Ryoma simply said as he continued walking until they sat on the green grass at the back of the tennis courts.

As the two opened the mangas, they fell into dead silence. Sakuno unconsciously grabbed a couple of M rated mangas.

"I didn't know that you were that kind of girl, Ryuzaki." Ryoma gave a cocky smile.

"I.. I'm not.. I ..I ..I didn't notice..."Sakuno stuttered.

"Kidding." Ryoma chuckled.

Sakuno paused as she observed the normally stoic prince, gave a small laugh.

This made Sakuno's blood rushed all the way to her cheeks, her heart skipped a beat. It made her love him even more.

"Oi, stop spacing out. Research, remember?" Ryoma reminded the day dreaming las, patting a manga on her head in the process.

"R-Right!" Sakuno said as she pumped her fist looking determined.

Hours passed as they read each manga.

"That hurt my brain." Ryoma droned as he collapsed.

"R-Really? I thought.. It was fun." Sakuno happily said.

"Well, I guess it was." Ryoma sighed as he smiled.

"Huh?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing."

"Want to get dinner?" Ryoma asked as he shifted his gaze from the darkening cloud filled sky to the beautiful maiden beside him.

"Sure." Sakuno gladly replied as she stood up and fixed herself , packing the mangas in the plastic bag.

"I want some takoyaki." Ryoma yawned as they exited the tennis park.

"Okay, sounds great to me." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow and went into dead silence when.

"You know Ryuzaki... The takoyaki eatery is this way.." Ryoma said as he pointed to his right. His eyes observing the girl who confidently went the wrong way.

"R-Right.." Sakuno stuttered with embarrassment.

"Still bad at directions huh.." Ryoma scoffed.

"W-Well, I'm so-sorry.. No one can be perfect like you.." Sakuno irritantly said as she walked a little bit further ahead .

"Yes, No one can be perfect like me." Ryoma confidently said.

"Mou .. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno huffed.

Once again, dead silence filled the air between them.

Ryoma can't contain his cool, he doesn't know what to do. It wouldn't be smooth but, he'll do what it takes. Jirou got a game, he'll fight back with a return ace and win 2 games ahead of him. He will never lose to that guy, never.

Ryoma took one big gulp, slowly enough that Sakuno wouldn't notice. The prince made his move, swiftly he took Sakuno's hand and intertwined his fingers to hers.

"Ryoma-kun? Don't worry, I'm not gonna get carried away by the crowd." Sakuno assured her prince.

"Stupid." Ryoma muttered.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"If we're going to play the role of a fairytale prince and princess... We might as well.. practice.." Ryoma sighed in a defeated tone.

"E-Eh...R-R-Ryoma-k-kun...Eto..." Sakuno mumbled her words.

"They're counting on us, remember?" Ryoma droned.

"Y-You're right.." Sakuno agreed trying not to show her red face.

"My..f-f-fingers.. with Ry..Ryoma-kun..uwaaah" Sakuno thought as she kept herself from quivering in delight and at the same time embarrassment. Trying to keep her butterflies in her stomach calm.

"Hold on tight, wobbly hips." Ryoma smirked as they crossed the road. Right as Ryoma said those words Sakuno tightened her hand on his.

"RYOMA-KUN!" Sakuno exclaimed but her statement fell on deaf ears as they both entered the takoyaki joint.

The shop was bright, filled with warm colors such as red, orange, yellow and more.

The two sat across eachother as they ordered 2 takoyaki plates and 2 beverages.

"Ryoma-kun is really nice, ne?" Sakuno started their conversation.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked as he took off his cap to fan himself.

"W-Well..going so far for our classmates..just b-because..th-they're depending on us.." Sakuno explained.

"It's only because of you.." Ryoma sighed.

"Huh?"

Ryoma cleared his throat.

"It's nothing really." Ryoma bluntly replied.

"I-it's not nothing Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she fidgets.

"Here you go. Enjoy." The waiter served their orders.

"Uwaaahh Ryoma-kun , your takoyaki looks different from mine." Sakuno commented as she laid her eyes on Ryoma's plate.

"I ordered the special." Ryoma said as he ate one.

"I-Is that so.." Sakuno sighed, mesmerized by the takoyaki. Unknown to her, her mouth was open.

Ryoma pierced the takoyaki and immediately put it inside Sakuno's mouth.

"Mmmff!" Sakuno was taken by surprise. As she tasted it, the tastes danced in her mouth. It was heavenly.

"You were drooling. All you have to do is ask." Ryoma said as he chomped on another one.

"Delicious." Sakuno said with a dazed expression on her face.

"If you eat too much you're going to get fat." Ryoma stated.

"I.. I'll eat as much as I want!" Sakuno said looking embarrased.

"You sure about that? Ryuzaki-sensei will get mad if you abuse your diet." Ryoma said matter of factly.

"O-Oh no.." Sakuno said as she realized that she had to follow a certain diet just like the regulars to help with her tennis.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun...h-help.." Sakuno begged, teary eyed.

"Hnnnnnn.. I'll think about it.." Ryoma teased as he took a sip from his cup.

"Mou.. Ryoma-kuuun.." Sakuno cried.

"It's the second time.. y'know.." Ryoma replied.

"Y-You're right.." Sakuno said looking guilty.

"I'll think about it, in the meantime.. " Ryoma placed a finger on Sakuno's forehead to give her a little push when

his eyes fell upon Sakuno's lips making him pause in the process.

"M-Meantime?" Sakuno asked.

"Finish your food." Ryoma groaned as he pushed Sakuno with his finger.

Ryoma sighed as he closed his eyes and shifted his gaze away from her.

"This girl will be the death of me." Ryoma thought as he tried to keep his composure. Thinking if he made the right choice of acting a little bit out of character.

"Done yet?" Ryoma droned.

"Y-Yes.. S-Sorry" Sakuno apologized.

"Whatever. Let's go, I'll walk you home." Ryoma as always going on his own pace as he reached out his hand inviting her to put hers on his.

Sakuno shyly followed his lead.

"It's always great to be with you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as they walked back home.

"Ryuzaki... Don't take this the wrong way, But I'd be glad to here that from you when you've made a decision...but it's clear by a landslide who you'll choose..I just want to hear it from you .. in the right time." Ryoma sighed.

"S-Sorry.. I.. I don't know what you mean.. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno replied sounding apologetic.

"I'll win." Ryoma smirked.

"I..Huh?.." Sakuno didn't understand.

"Nothing." Ryoma yawned.

"Ryoma-kun you weirdo." Sakuno huffed.

"I'm not." Ryoma replied.

"Y-You are." Sakuno defensively said.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Weird or not, you're still madly inlove with me." Ryoma muttered.

"Come again?" Sakuno asked.

"I said, we're here." Ryoma replied.

"O-Oh.. yeah.." Sakuno agreed trying not to look so disappointed.

Ryoma smirked, gathering all of his guts and confidence.

Ryoma neared Sakuno, slowly he cupped her cheeks and just like that, Ryoma kissed Sakuno on the lips. It was sweet and simple. His nerves were going through the roof, it's so new for both of them.

As Ryoma slowly broke the kiss, Sakuno snapped out from her trance only to realize her first kiss was with her prince. She quickly covered her mouth and like a flash of lightning she turned red.

"The mangas showed alot of kissing scene. So I thought.." Ryoma explained.

Looking at the girl before him, he kept himself cool.

"Good night." Ryoma bid good bye.

"Oh..And that was my first kiss, just so you know. Sleep well Ryuzaki." He smugly added.

Sakuno was left with a memorable night, she doesn't know if she'll sleep soundly or not. Her heart was beating so fast, she's happy but embarrassed and flustered and shocked all at the same time. It was a very good night for the auburn haired beauty.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys continue to support my fic :) You know my update schedule ;) Please look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)**


	18. Everyone's Night

**AN: HI, I apologized for this short chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyit. **

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

RING RING

"Nanjiro dear, could you get the phone please?" Rinko asked as she sipped her tea.

"Hai, Hai.." Nanjiro drowsily dragged himself to the telephone.

"Hello? Who is th-"

"NANJIRO THE WEDDING! GET READY!" Sumire screamed.

"Wh-What? So soon." Nanjiro yawned.

"I SAW YOUR BOY KISSED SAKUNO UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sumire flailed after she checked upstairs if the coast was clear.

"Calm down you old ba-..KISSED?!" Nanjiro spat.

"YES! KISSED! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Sumire giggled.

"WELL, I'LL BE DAMNED! I'M SO PROUD!" Nanjiro sniffed.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The two laughed away.

Meanwhile in the princess' chambers,

"I...Ryoma-kun.. lips...first.." Sakuno sighed each word as she touched her lips.

"N-no.. It's because of the sports fest...D-D-Don't think too much of it Sakuno!" Sakuno reminded herself as she hugged her soft pillow tightly.

"But..but What if.." Sakuno said looking dazed.

"E-Ehhh..." Sakuno exclaimed covering her blushing face with her frilly pillow.

Meanwhile the prince just got back,

"I'm home." Ryoma said as he took off his shoes.

"Ryoma-kuuuuuun~" Nanjiro said in a flirting tone to his son.

"What do you want old man?" The cat eyed prince bluntly asked.

"I just want to tell you that I'm so proud of you!" Nanjiro stated as he put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, making Ryoma eye his dad's hand with disgust.

"Night." Ryoma droned as he slid off to go to his room.

"I'm so happy, my son." Nanjiro pumped his fist, tears of joy flowed down.

Kiss, that's all he could think about. Dragging his feet to take him to his bed.

"I kissed her.." Ryoma sighed.

Ryoma's face lit up, a smirk crept up his face. He felt victorious as he plopped down on his bed. He knew

eventually, the clown they left at the park will know about it. He must prepare himself for the war, thinking of ways to make a step ahead of his rival.

CRACK

The magician's glass cup went.

"I...I have a bad feeling about this.." Jirou groaned as he examined the cup.

"That little brat... Sakuno-chan and I were having fun until he showed up. Moooouuuuu... " Jirou laid his chin on the table.

Jirou was clearly upset but at the same time happy, thinking back of the times he had spent with Sakuno.

Different people, different places but all of them are seen by the night. Their heads might be covered by the roof but the moon is observing them. Witnessing their eventful nights.

* * *

**AN: HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT**


	19. Evolution, Shenanigans and Being Inlove

**AN: This is a loooong chapter, I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading this ^-^ If you think it's OOC then I'll tell you , you're wrong. We haven't seen Ryoma inlove and all that jazz. I'm sorry for any disappointed readers out there. **

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Monday morning flew by it was a normal day in Seishun Gakuen except for a certain couple.

As always morning practices were being held for the tennis regulars.

"Sakuno, let's go to the courts!" Tomoka happily skipped.

"C-C-C-Courts?" Sakuno stuttered.

"What's wrong? You're alot more fidgety than before." Tomoka stated.

"N-N-N-Nothing..." Sakuno shook her head.

"Come on, You can tell me anything." Tomoka reassured Sakuno, giving the flustered girl a thumbs up.

"Uhmo... E-Eto... Ryoma-kun...kissed me... Last... Last Saturday night.." Sakuno said, eyes closed, knees bent,red all over.

"WHAAAAAAT?! LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE RIGHT NOOOOW! SAKUNO RYUZAKI I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Tomoka screamed as she hugged her embarrassed bestfriend.

"Y-You're not mad?" Sakuno asked.

"Mad?! Of course not! It's sad that it wasn't me though but I fully support you!" Tomoka smiled.

"B-B-But... It's not what you think though... H-H-He was just doing that.. for the sports fest.." Sakuno explained with a disappointed look on her face.

"No one's that devoted to a role Sakuno, Come on, I'm sure he likes you back!" Tomoka replied.

"Let's go!" Tomoka quickly dragged her bestfriend to the courts.

"Oh Ochibi! Your girlfriend is here!" Eiji jumped to land on Oishi's shoulders.

Ryoma took a quick glance at the entrance and immediately he returned Inui's smash with finesse. Exceeding the brainy regular's expectations.

"Echizen's game play increased 115% ... cause?.." Inui analyzed the area.

"Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter..." Inui's eyeglasses glistened.

"Inui-senpai I believe that's 7 - 6." Ryoma smugly said.

"N-No one can beat him at this rate.." Inui concluded as he fixed his glasses.

"L-Let's take 5 Echizen, I have to update my notes." Inui added.

Ryoma fixed his cap as he walked towards his princess.

"Good Morning Ryoma-sama! Working hard as always~" Tomoka greeted.

Tomoka nudged her bestfriend's elbow, signaling her to greet him.

"G-G-Good Morning.. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno stuttered.

"You know Ryuzaki, you don't have to be nervous just because that happened." Ryoma replied stoically.

"Y-You're right..." Sakuno agreed trying to keep herself from showing her pained expression.

"Because... I'll do it again and again." Ryoma replied with a proud smirk on his face.

"Ry-Ryoma-kuuuun!" Sakuno exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"They're counting on us." Ryoma replied as he gulped rapidly while drinking water.

"...O-oh..yeah.. You're right." Sakuno remembered.

Sakuno paused for a minute, thinking that her thoughts are not helping the situation.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said.

"Hu-" Ryoma was cut off by his princess' actions.

"You should wipe your sweat off, don't let them dry out or you'll get sick, y'know" Sakuno lectured the prince as she took her handkerchief and wiped her prince's face.

"My, my... " Fuji chuckled eyeing the two.

"So young~" Momo sang.

"Come on, Give them some privacy!" Oishi reminded his teammates.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma smirked.

"Yes?" Sakuno replied immersed in what she's doing.

"You're like a mother." Ryoma bluntly said trying to contain his heart pounding out of his chest.

Sakuno paused, blood quickly rushed to her face and stepped a few steps back.

"S-Sorry!" Sakuno apologized, blushing red.

"I...Ryuzaki, it's okay, do whatever you like." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-kun.." his name escaped her lips.

"Whatever, Meet you upstairs. I have to go finish one more game." Ryoma said as he took a few steps forward, nearing to his princess.

"Okay." Sakuno gave a gentle smile.

As the sparkling atmosphere continued, it showed everyone how the two grew close together. Close enough to be comfortable in their own way, making their relationship evolve.

"_Bye_." Ryoma said in english as he walked away.

"Y-Yeah." Sakuno waved making Ryoma raise his hand in reply.

"Tomo-chan, let's go." Sakuno added looking beside her only to see an unconscious body.

"T-T-T-Tomo-chan! W-What happened!?" Sakuno panicked , nudging her bestfriend's body.

"Don't worry, she'll regain consciousness sooner or later." Fuji assured the auburn haired girl.

"O-Okay." Sakuno replied.

After a while, they were all in the classroom...

"Okay everyone, today is the start of our preparations for the sports festival. You know what that means, No lectures for the whole week." Their homeroom teacher said.

"YEEEEEEES!" The classroom cheered.

"Echizen this is great!" Horio nudged the stoic prince from the back.

Ryoma only replied with a bored look.

"That's right... you guys are also getting ready for the tournament too. Well, sucks for you~" Horio said.

"It doesn't mean that you will have extra time to slack off unibrow." Tomoka reminded him.

"What did you say loudmouth?!" Horio spat.

"Want to start something neanderthal?!" Tomoka snapped.

And thus the two started their war of words.

"Now, now..Everyone.." Their teacher tried to keep them quiet.

"Oh! Almost forgot, How are our representatives doing?" The teacher added.

"H-Haaiii!... E-Eto.." Sakuno stuttered.

"We've been... practicing.." Ryoma sighed as he looked at the girl beside him making Sakuno blush.

The classroom eyed the two skeptically.

"W-Well, That's great! We should work hard too!" The teacher tried to break the silence when suddenly the student council secretary barged in their room.

"Hi everyoooonne~ I'm here to make the measurements for the two representatives for their costummmeee~" The bubbly, green haired senior sang.

"O-Okay... Uhm... C-could the two step infront?" The teacher called the couple.

As the prince and princess stepped infront, their classmates moved the tables and chairs aside to discuss who's going to play what and such.

"Alright Echizen-san, you're dooone. Now Ryuzaki-san come here~"

Sakuno neared the senior , and as she was getting measured the green haired secretary was in awe.

"W-Wow! For a freshman your chest size is pretty nice! A-And your waist so cuuuutte~ Your hips are great too!" The senior commented, touching each body part in the process making Sakuno panic in silence. The secretary was so loud, that the guys in the classroom took a big gulp.

"Oi, you're too noisy." Ryoma barked trying to keep his cool.

"My, my, Sorrrrrryyy~" Their senior apologized.

"Excuse me teacher, is the secretary here?" The Vice President appeared. Ravenous short locks, pale skin, sleek glasses, just like a stereotypical VP should be.

"Y-Yes, she's here." The teacher replied.

Sir, don't you mean he? Because THIS man has been crossdressing for a while now. I'm very sorry for the trouble." The Vice President pointed out as he pinched the secretary's ear.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The whole classroom exclaimed.

"Did you finish getting the measurements?" The VP ignored their reaction.

"Y-Yes..." The secretary sulked.

"Then let's go." The VP tried to contain his anger.

"Hold on, THIS is a GUY?" Ryoma gritted his teeth as he glared at the guy who groped his princess.

"Did I stutter?" The VP spat, dragging the mischievous secretary away.

"Troublesome.." Ryoma muttered, making a fist out of his hand.

"Now... The sports list are:

Volleyball

Basketball

Tug of War

Jump Rope

Obstacle Race

Water Balloon War

Marathon

Shot Put

Badminton." The teacher continued to discuss.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you joining?" Sakuno fixed herself.

"Hmm..Jump Rope, Obstacle Race and Marathon.." The cat eyed boy replied.

"E-Eh? We're the same except for the third one though.. I picked badminton." Sakuno said.

"Your hair is too long, it will just get in the way." Ryoma commented.

"I.. I'll tie it!" Sakuno huffed.

"Whatever." Ryoma replied trying not to show her his smirk.

"Now Everyone, I want you to change to your P.E clothes and meet me at the field. Let's start training now!" The teacher cheered.

"See you later, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled as she waved goodbye, she was being dragged by her bestfriend Tomoka and some other girls.

"Let's go Echizen, You can last an hour or so without her riggghhhttt?" Horio teased.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." Ryoma yawned as he paced himself ahead of his three friends.

"O-Oi! You don't have to play dumb with us ! Oi waiiiiiiiittt!" Horio and the two tried to catch up with him.

A few minutes passed and the class gathered on the school field.

"Alright everyone, I want you to pick a buddy to train with!" The teacher announced.

Before Sakuno and Ryoma could sigh they were grabbed, you guessed it, Tomoka and Horio.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, Echizen is mine." Horio teased.

"Same here Ryoma-sama~" Tomoka added.

The prince and princess didn't know what was happening, obviously they're not gonna be paired up.

"Let's start some stretching and then do 20 laps around." The teacher said.

"Sakuno isn't it like your tennis training?" Tomoka asked as they stretched each other.

"Yeah but I think this training will be easier than our normal conditioning regimen in our club." Sakuno replied.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Tomoka continued asking.

"Eto.. Atleast for me I think it is easier since I'm used to all the training and all, I don't know about the others though.. Normally, our training is x5 of our laps and everything. Sometimes more.." Sakuno explained.

"E-Ehh?! Sc-Scary..." Tomoka gulped.

"This is nothing to us, ne Echizen?" Horio started to run his mouth again.

Ryoma ignored Horio, he continued to stretch.

"Alright everyone! Let's start!" Their teacher announced.

Everyone started to jog.

"This...is...nothing.." Horio panted trying to keep up.

"Horio-kun, It's only been a couple of laps." Katsuo reminded his friend.

"R-Really?... I thought... it's been 20 already.." Horio said between breaths.

"If Captain Tezuka knew about this, He'll make him run a hundred." Kachiro commented.

The two friends laughed away as they continued to jog.

"Ryuzaki, you're not out of breath... I'm surprised." Horio commented as he looked at the girl a bit ahead of him.

"Eh? Really?" Sakuno replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were the delicate type." Horio said.

"Stupid." Tomoka called out.

"What did you say?!" Horio spat.

"So noisy.." Ryoma groaned as he paced himself to level with his princess.

"Echizen aren't you surprised? Ryuzaki is doing well." Horio asked his partner.

"She's a member of the girl's tennis club." Ryoma simply replied.

"EHHHHHH?!" Horio exclaimed.

"REALLLLYY?!" The shocked boy added.

"Y-Yes.." Sakuno confirmed.

"She also won 3rd place in a tournament! Ne, Sakuno?" Tomoka proudly said.

"W-Well... yes..It's nothing to boast about.." Sakuno replied.

"Yes, If you're not in 1st then what's the point?" Ryoma bluntly said.

"Soooooorrrrryyy" Sakuno puffed her cheeks.

"I'm kidding Ryuzaki." Ryoma smirked as he tilt his cap down.

"Since when did you kid Echizen?" Horio asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tomoka neared Horio trying to make him look at the smug expression on Ryoma's face.

"What? What's Obvious?" Horio asked.

"Since they became close, stupid." Tomoka replied in a hushed tone.

"O-...Ohh.. You're right.." Horio agreed.

"Keep your mouth shut, let them tell us themselves, ok?" Tomoka replied.

"Okay okay." Horio droned.

"Oh? Look! It's Ochibi and his class! They're training !" Eiji pointed out as he shouted from the window overlooking the field.

Fuji, Oishi and Taka joined Eiji beside the window to look.

"Oi Ochibi! We won't lose to yooooouuu!" Eiji shouted, making the freshmen look his way. It made Ryoma tilt his cap down even more out of embarrassment.

"Oh? Sakuno-chan is there too! HIIIIIII SAKUNO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Eiji added.

"H-Hi.." Sakuno waved at her upperclassmen.

"Alright everyone, take 5 after that we'll do some exercises then sort you out by your sports." The teacher said.

Everyone was panting and gasping for air except for one who refused to stop.

"Eh? Sakuno! You can stop nooooooow!" Tomoka shouted.

"She's still going?" Horio barely said looking half dead.

"Mou, Typical Sakuno, she doesn't stop until she gives it her all." Tomoka boasted.

This made Ryoma smirk and hummed. He got up and started to jog with her.

"10 more laps." Ryoma said with a straight face.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun , why are you here?" Sakuno asked, shocked by her prince.

"It wasn't enough for me." He simply replied.

"I see." Sakuno smiled.

"Ryuzaki, why are you still going?" Her prince asked.

"It wasn't enough for me either." Sakuno replied.

After a couple of laps Sakuno started sprinting, Ryoma was taken aback but that made him fall for her even more. She was zooming pass him.

Ryoma gave a sly smile as he joined her sprinting. This was the reason of it all, Sakuno's best asset. This is the best and only right person for him.

"W-What are they?" Kachiro commented while his eye was twitching.

"W-Wooooaaah! Sakuno-chan is greaaaat!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Amazing, she motivated Echizen to do more laps with her, ii data." Inui scribbled on his notebook.

"I-Inui? Aren't you in another class?" Eiji asked.

"I can hear you across the wall." Inui stated.

After a few more, they stopped to rest along with their classmates.

"Th-That was fun, n-ne Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno lied down on the grass along with her prince.

"Y-Yeah.." Ryoma trying to catch his breath.

"Want me to get you anything?" Sakuno asked as she stood up.

Ryoma didn't reply , his cap covered his face, still panting.

Sakuno smiled to herself as she went to the vending machine and fetched some ponta.

She went back and neared the cold ponta can on Ryoma's arm.

"Here." Sakuno flashed a grin.

"Thanks." Ryoma peeked through his cap and sat up and opened his juice.

"Ryoma-kun.. I know it's early but... Fight-o!" Sakuno pumped her fist.

Ryoma jerked his eyebrow up.

"Eto... I'm talking about your match.. I'm also talking about our sports festival.." Sakuno explained between sips.

"I see.." Ryoma smirked, putting his cap back on.

"Let's do our best Ryoma-kun." Sakuno added.

"Yeah." Ryoma agreed,

"S-Sparkling atmosphere?" Horio commented looking at the couple across them.

"They're emitting a great aura. ne?" Kachiro added.

"Yeah~" Tomoka agreed.

"Alright let's start ou- eh? what's this fluffy atmosphere?" The teacher asked.

"N-Nevermind... Let's start our exercise! 20 jumping jacks, 20 sit ups, 20 push ups, 30 squats, 30 rocking horse and 10 crab walks. Do it now!" The teacher announced.

"Come on Sakuno, Let's start." Tomoka got up and lended her bestfriend a hand.

"Okay, Ryoma-kun see you later." Sakuno bid goodbye.

"Echizen we can't lose to them! Let's go!" Horio very determined to do anything said.

Ryoma stood up and started their exercise.

A few minutes in their exercise, Horio noticed something about his buddy. He was more energetic, he looked like he had more drive. Lips curled up, his friend is having a good time. Normally Ryoma would have this boring, stoic face on all the time. Horio smiled as he tried to keep up with the rest.

A few more minutes passed, they were all doing the squats and a certain keen eyed prince is observing someone.

Ryoma's eyes followed every curve Sakuno had, from her nape to the curve on her back his eyes crept down to her bottom. Each time she squats, he takes a big gulp. He kills himself each time he looks, he's morphing into his old man and he doesn't like it one bit but he can't help to glance a bit. He's a growing teenage boy, his hormones are raging uncontrollably because of one Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Ryoma's face went stiff, he tried to hold back a smirk growing on his face. The thought of one day, Sakuno will be his, all of her will be his property was feeding his ego, his happiness, his everything.

"Uwaaaaaahh Sakuno this is so haaarrdd!" Tomoka exclaimed as she did her last squat and proceeded with the rocking horse.

"W-Well..just a little more Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"I... I don't know how you do it.." Tomoka panted.

"Just have fun, Tomo-chan." The auburn haired beauty reminded the exhausted las.

"Fun? This is fun?" Tomoka asked.

"It will be if we win." Sakuno chuckled.

"You're unpredictable sometimes, y'know." Tomoka whined.

"Okay guys, last one! The crabwalks! After this let's have an hour long break..." The teacher said losing energy to talk.

"YEAH!" The class cheered.

"Echizen's class are fired up, ne Mamushi?" Momo said as their class were on the soccer field, also training.

"We won't lose to those shrimps. Fushuuuuu." Kaido went.

"Last crabwalk annnnnnd we're dooo-" The teacher fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"GAAAAAAH" The class said in relief.

"Dy-... ing..." Horio said between breaths.

Everyone remained quiet because of exhaustion.

After a few minutes of panting and gasping, they started their break time.

"You go on ahead Tomo-chan, I'll just go to the fountains first." Sakuno said.

"Alright, don't take too long, okay?" Tomoka reminded her friend.

"Oi! Katsuo! Kachiro! Where's Echizen?" Horio asked the duo.

"Huh? Isn't he with you?" Kachiro asked back.

"I think he's washing off in the fountains." Katsuo replied.

"Well, Whatever, I'm sure he'll meet us upstairs." Horio candidly said.

As Sakuno was washing her face, she heard the squeak of the faucet on the other side of the fountain. She lifted her head and then she saw, obviously, her prince. Glistening from the water.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed his name.

"Don't you think we need more practice?" Ryoma boredly asked.

"Eh? But we just exercis-" Sakuno was cut off.

"I mean, for our skit." The prince said.

"O-Ohhh..." Sakuno blushed.

"We should amp it up, I don't want to lose." Ryoma slowly said each word as he took a step nearing his beloved.

"Y-Y-You're right.." Sakuno nervously agreed.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.. I-.. I'll do my best." Sakuno added.

"I'm only doing this to win." Ryoma yawned trying not to look too obvious.

"I... I see.." Sakuno replied.

"You're dripping wet idiot, what if you get sick?" Ryoma dryly said as he dried Sakuno's hair with her towel.

Sakuno began to giggle making Ryoma stop to look at the giggling princess.

"S-Sorry.. It's... it's just... you s-s-s-ound like grandmaaa.." Sakuno laughed.

Ryoma pouted, looking away, thinking of a comeback.

Then slowly , a sly smile crept through his face.

"Now, we're even." Ryoma smirked.

"W-We should go." Sakuno tamed down her giggles.

Sakuno started to walk when her super rookie prince grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Then suddenly, he placed his lips on hers. Making them meet once again. This time, Ryoma took his time feeling her lips and slowly he broke it off, looking at a flushed princess.

"I told you, practice." Ryoma yawned as he walked ahead.

"Ry-Ryoma-kuuuuuun!" Sakuno snapped red all over.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go up. I'm hungry." Ryoma droned.

"Yes, yes." Sakuno replied as she caught up to her cheeky prince.

Ryoma opened the rooftop door to see their friends circled on the floor.

"Hey Echizen, Ryuzaki! What took you guys so long?" Horio asked as he opened his lunchbox.

"Practice." Ryoma inattentively said.

"Well, whatever practice it is loudmouth here forced us to wait for you guys." Horio thoughtlessly said.

"Oi, Oi, don't ruin my mood." Tomoka gritted her teeth.

The two sat down together with their friends to eat when Katsuo noticed something.

"Echizen, you don't have a bento?" Katsuo asked.

The prince cocked his eyebrow up and pointed at Sakuno who's opening two bentos.

Katsuo followed the stoic prince's fingers to see the gentle beauty preparing what it looks like Ryoma's bento for him.

"Echizen is well taken care of by Ryuzaki, ne Kachiro?" Katsuo nudged his friend who just nodded in response.

Ryoma ignored the harmless comment and started eating.

"Ryoma-kun is the teriyaki okay?" Sakuno asked nervous about the taste of her cooking.

Her prince glanced at her for a moment and showed her his lunchbox, it was empty.

"I should've prepared more for you ." Sakuno made a mental note, saying it out loud.

Sakuno glanced at her prince and chuckled a little.

"Excuse me Ryoma-kun if you don't mind." Sakuno said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped off the sauce from his face.

Unbeknownst to them a certain glasses wearing senpai, a loudmouthed sophomore and a sly senior were watching them from the door.

"II data.." Inui muttered.

"Echizen you dog!" Momo cheered in a hushed tone.

Fuji simply smiled, chuckling a bit holding his camera.

The circle was quite quiet.

Katsuo eyed Kachiro sort of saying "FINALLY."

While Tomoka eyed Horio telling him to not make any comments to ruin the atmosphere.

Ryoma simply smirked, he fixed the bento and gave it to the auburn haired las.

The prince felt great from all the attention he was getting from her. Making a great big leap last Saturday night was the greatest thing he ever did. He credits himself for all of the glory he's been getting. His arrogance and excuses got him through this, but he's Ryoma Echizen, arrogant, cocky and SLY. It's just his way to get to the next step with his princess. This kid doesn't know how to show what he feels, of course he'll do it out of the ordinary.

After a while they've been regrouped to their sports. Of course the two were in the same group in the obstacle race and jump rope.

"Make sure you don't trip, wobbly hips." Ryoma reminded the auburn haired beauty.

"I...I.. I won't!" Sakuno tried to sound as angry as she can.

Ryoma started to jump rope with the boys the same goes with Sakuno and the girls.

Time flew by as the training finished, everyone was beat.

It was almost sundown, Ryoma was about to get ready to go home when his senpais cornered him.

* * *

**AN: Tune in till next time! Will update this week or next week as always :)**


	20. His Prince's Noble Knights

**AN: I'm sure you guys noticed I updated two chapters, well I'm not really busy and I'm really inspired so.. yeah :) If anyone out there are huge gleeks then look forward to my new story. I'm also starting a SaiSaku fic now, so please read that one. I hope you like this one and the next chapter. **

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"Ochibiii" Eiji gave a creepy smile.

"Echizen, let's have a talk shall we?" Inui asked.

"ECHIZEEEEN TALK TO ME BABY" Taka said holding a tennis racket.

Fuji and Momo simply smiled.

Ryoma had no choice. They all went to the park because of a certain acrobat's determination to want to play in the jungle gym.

"Sooo Ochibi, you and Sakuno-chan~" Eiji sang as he did tricks and such.

"What about Ryuzaki and I?" Ryoma cocked his eyebrow.

"Ochibi, come on tell uuusss." Eiji pouted.

"Tell you what?" Ryoma asked.

"ABOUT YOU AND RYUZAKI-SENSEI'S GRANDDAUGHTER BABBBYYY" Taka answered.

"L-Let me get the racket Taka-san." Momo suggested as he quickly took the tennis racket off the burning senior's hand.

"Anyway, we want to ask you something Echizen." Fuji said giving off his signature creepy aura.

"What?" The prince dryly replied.

"Are you going out with Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked.

"No." Ryoma simply said.

"Are you at least inlove with her?" Taka asked.

"... What's the point of being here, again?" Ryoma dodged the question.

"You know Ochibi We won't let you go home without an answer." Eiji reminded the freshman.

"He's right Echizen." Inui agreed.

"Just answer yes or no. Are you in love with her?" Fuji asked.

"...No.." Ryoma gulped.

"Whaaaaatt?!" Eiji and Momo exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Inui's eye glasses glistened.

"...Yeah.." Ryoma shifted his eyes elsewhere.

"Good, then you don't mind if I ask her out." Fuji smiled.

"No-...not at all.." Ryoma hesitated.

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?" Momo, Eiji and even Taka gasped.

"Just a question Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma bluntly said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Fuji replied.

"What...what do you like about Ryuzaki..?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, where do I start... She's obviously, kind and nice. She's very cute and she also has the same passion for tennis like I do. Her hair, it tempts me to put my hand and feel each strand between my fingers. Her inviting eyes that I could stare at forever.. Her supple cheeks and pink lips that I want to kiss each day. Her beautiful silky skin, I like her figure too.. I want to put my hands all over her and... under. Have you seen her in her tennis attire? Each time her skirt lifts up, it shows more of her beautiful skin." Fuji chuckled.

"F-Fuji-senpai... too much detail." Momo sighed holding his nose up.

"Fuji...stop.." Eiji added trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Sorry." Fuji smiled.

"I see..." Ryoma gritted his teeth and shot up and left.

"W-Wait,Ochibi! I'm sure Fuji was joking!" Eiji shouted hoping it'll reach to the boy but failed to do so.

"Now you've done it Fuji." Taka said in a defeated tone as he sat at the end of the slide.

"I'm still not convinced that he doesn't like Sakuno-chan." Momo added.

"Is that answer enough?" Fuji pointed at the foot prints left by the prince.

"It's Ochibi's foot prints while he was sitting on the swing.." Eiji stated.

"And it's really really deep." Momo commented.

"So, That was all an act?" Taka asked.

Fuji nodded in reply.

"Inui-sepai, did you know about this?" Momo asked.

"Well, what do you think is the obvious answer?" Inui smirked while still scribbling on his notebook.

Momo just sighed knowing that the answer is yes.

"Typical Fuji." Eiji purred.

"So does that mean Echizen is inlove with the little miss?" Taka asked.

"According to my data, he's 100% inlove with Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter." Inui stated.

"Yeyyy!" Momo and Eiji cheered.

Meanwhile while the prince was stomping his way back home.

"This is troublesome.." Ryoma thought gritting his teeth he couldn't help but hissed.

"Her beauty is very troublesome.." He added in his thoughts.

"Hey Brat!" A certain redhead exclaimed as he caught up to the prince.

Ryoma turned around to face Jirou.

"Let's settle this once and for all, shall we?" Jirou confidently said as he panted.

"Bring it on, Man child." Ryoma smirked.

"Tennis, anytime, anywhere." Jirou spat.

"After the sports festival." Ryoma barked back.

"You better practice, kid!" Jirou said in a cocky tone.

"Win or lose, I'll get her. But I always win, so technically it's win or win." Ryoma reminded the happy go lucky bloke as he continued walking home.

Jirou could only stare at the kid who holds his love's heart.

"Old man, let's have a match." Ryoma demanded as he opened the door of their home.

"Now?" Nanjiro asked with a bored look.

"Obviously." Ryoma spat.

He knows Jirou is not someone worth to get fussed up about but he can't gamble this one. He wants to make sure he'll win the match.

"I can read every return you give, Ryoma." Nanjiro said a matter of factly.

Ryoma simply tsk'd as he gave a smash to attack his father.

"I already know your weakness, son." The samurai willfully said.

Their game has been going on for quite a long time, which made Nanjiro lose interest shot by shot.

"Can we call it a night?" Nanjiro yawned as he closed his eyes while effortlessly returned his son's attack.

"Not yet." The prince coarsely replied.

"Let's face it, You need to focus in reading my wrist movements." Nanjiro gave a tip to his son.

"You don't have to tell me that, Old man." Ryoma gave a victorious smirk as he gained a point from his father.

A couple of minutes passed by and Ryoma gained momentum, he was in full game mode.

Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat

The sound of footsteps coming up the temple, Rinko stood at the very top to see her husband and son playing tennis.

"Okay, enough for now. Dinner is ready." Rinko gave a delicate smile to the two men.

"You heard the lady." Nanjiro pointed at his wife with his thumb while dribbling the bright green tennis ball on his tennis racket.

Ryoma sighed looking unsatisfied with the game, atleast he got what he want from his father. The cat eyed prince got his stuff and walked back home with his parents.

"So Seishonen... How's your relationship with Sakuno-chan?" Nanjiro nudged his son's elbow quite a few times to get his attention.

Ryoma was caught off guard by the abrupt question his father asked. He didn't want his father to know in what he was doing these past few days. If he did, he'll get a heck out of his father.

Rinko chuckled at the two.

"Don't force your son if he doesn't want to, dear." Rinko reminded her husband as they entered their home.

"I'm nooooott." Nanjiro sulked.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Rinko ignored her husband's whining.


	21. Tournament Preparations

**AN: If you guys noticed some similarities in my previous RyoSaku fic then I apologized, I didn't even noticed it either. I'm also sorry for any errors. I hope you like this one.**

**Pot is not mine.**

* * *

The next day..

As always Tomoka and Sakuno are there on the courts along with her grandma.

"Sakuno, It's been running through my mind lately.." Tomoka said in a foment manner.

"Hmm?" The braided beauty hummed.

"If you're in the girl's tennis club then why don't you have morning practice?" Tomoka asked.

"We only practice after school in a certain schedule. Since most of the time our captain pushes our limit to the extent of not breathing." Sakuno replied in a carefree manner, you can tell that she's used to her captain's spartan-esque training method.

"I-Is that even legal?" Tomoka commented looking sunken.

"I'm going to get some of my papers in the faculty room, keep an eye on them, ok?" Sumire said as she left the chain linked courts.

"Eh? Where did Ryuzaki-sensei go?" Fuji asked as he walked towards the two freshmen.

"Grandma was just getting papers, she'll be back soon." Sakuno replied.

"Everyone's been working hard, ne Fuji-senpai?" Tomoka asked the prodigy.

"Ee, We're gonna give it our all." Fuji replied with his normal palm like smile.

"Sakuno-chan is the representative along with Echizen in your class, am I right?" Fuji shifted the conversation to the shy girl.

"Y-Yes. Who's your representative Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno smiled.

"Well... It's me and Tezuka.. We had no choice." Fuji replied, his smile was stiff. Yes, Tezuka and him are good friends but why did his classmates nominate him to be the girl? He will get his revenge, he thought.

"I- I see..." Sakuno replied, she could feel Fuji's uncomfortable tension.

"S-So.. What's your theme?" Tomoka asked.

"..Traditional Japanese couple.." Fuji gulped.

"Is that so? Ryoma-kun and I.. are doing fairytale.." Sakuno said blushing.

"Prince and Princess to be exact." The cat eyed boy suddenly came in between Sakuno and Fuji and placed his princess a few steps away from the prodigy.

"Are you still on about that? I was just joking Echizen." Fuji chuckled referring to yesterday's event.

"Whatever." Ryoma glared at the genius , his eyes peered through his cap.

"What's going on here?" Momo jogged his way towards the 4 man crowd.

"Echizen thinks I was being serious about yesterday." Fuji explained.

"oh..OHHH.." Momo remembered.

"W-What's going on?" Tomoka tried to squeeze in to their conversation.

"W-Well-" Momo tried to explain.

"Nothing." Ryoma spat.

"What I said yesterday were all true, are they not? You should lighten up Echizen. I was just kidding in some other region of our conversation." Fuji assured the prince as he pat the freshman's head and went on with his business.

"He's right Echizen, We just wanted to know what your true feelings were." Momo sheepishly said.

"E-Eto..." Sakuno sighed, confused about the situation.

"Ahhh That was nothing Sakuno-chan~ You're very lucky y'know that?" Momo pinched the cheeks of the cinnamon eyed princess.

"Oi,Oi.. Let's practice." Ryoma hit Momo's head with his red racket.

"O-Ouch!" Momo squinted in pain.

"Are you o-okay, Momo-senpai?" Sakuno asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.." Momo assured the girl while rubbing his head.

"Let's get going." Ryoma had this raspy tone in his voice as he accidentally dropped his tennis racket on Momo's foot.

"OUCH! ..L-Let's go.." Momo agreed in sheer pain.

"Good luck Ryoma-kun." Sakuno gave her signature innocent smile to her prince.

"Uhn." Ryoma smirked as he dragged his senpai away.

"Tomo-chan let's change into our bloomers." Sakuno shifted her gaze to her bestfriend.

"Sure, Let's go then." Tomoka happily agreed.

"Then Let's start warming up, ne?" Sakuno looked happy.

"Warming up? With you?Heck no!" Tomoka immediately refused, knowing her bestfriend. She'll push her to the limit of endless pain.

"Let's just go with everyone else, later." Tomoka added looking at the disappointed girl.

After a while , their class started to do their training.

"So, did you plan a special bento for Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked, huffing away.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm going to m-make two.." Sakuno said as she did her side straddles.

"T-Two? Why?" Tomoka replied, looking quite troubled with her rhythm.

"One.. for breakfast and another for lunch.." Sakuno replied effortlessly shifted her exercise to squats.

"Wow, You're going to be a great wife someday." Sakuno's loudmouthed friend commented.

Ryoma overheard their conversation, he gave a proud smirk as he and the others started doing push ups.

Horio as always is out of breath, looking at his partner. Ryoma was doing push ups like he never did before.

"E-Echizen.. you're really pumped up about our festival.." Horio panted.

Ryoma glanced at the sheepish boy.

"You could say that." The prince said.

After a few more minutes of intense exercise, they were given a break.

"GAH !" Tomoka and Horio said in unison.

Sakuno was feeling quite cheery that day, she looked from left to right to see of her prince was in sight. She took a deep breath and sighed, good.. he's not here.

Sakuno changed her usual sweet expression to a stoic one.

"Mada Mada Dane." Sakuno smirked as she pointed at the two.

Tomoka and Horio couldn't reply, it wasn't because of Sakuno's impersonation but because behind her was the person she was impersonating.

Sakuno was still in her "Ryoma" pose when suddenly.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma took a sip of his ponta.

The princess' blood shot right up to her face. She was red all over.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.. I... I ... I.." She stuttered feeling so stupid.

"What's for lunch?" Ryoma changed the subject.

"O-Ohh.. Well I made some Tonkatsu." Sakuno replied as she reverted back to her normal self. The auburn haired girl opened the bentos and served her beloved.

The rest sighed with contentment as they observed the two.

"Good luck." Sakuno said in a bonny manner.

"Hm?" Ryoma was too preoccupied with what he was eating. He was obviously enjoying the food she made for him.

"Nothing." Sakuno gave a chaste smile.

Ryoma was about finished with his food when he looked at his bento and to her, bento to her.

"Have you been following your diet menu?" Ryoma asked, predicting that her answer will be a no.

Sakuno paused, looking ever so guilty. She couldn't help it. She would bake and such for her grandma and it required tasting.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno replied hoping it will convince the tennis head.

Ryoma simply gave a look that said 'Are you really going to go with that answer?'

Sakuno couldn't take it, his eyes burnt through her.

"I.. I... I couldn't help it... I mean I'm doing well in training..but.. but.." Sakuno was very troubled. She was scared that her prince will get mad at her for being carefree and irresponsible, neglecting her diet.

"Well Whatever, as long as you're not slacking in your training." Ryoma said.

Upon hearing those words, Sakuno could give a sigh of relief. But knowing the cheeky lad there's a price to pay.

"I'll let you off the hook ... But... You need to practice with me...NOW." Ryoma keeping a sly smile from creeping out, he stressed the last word. That made Sakuno shiver.

"Riiiiiiggghhht here." Ryoma gave a teasing tone as he pointed at his lips, looking serious.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun...Such thing... " Sakuno covered her face in embarrassment.

Ryoma pushed his bento towards Sakuno, he stopped talking, stopped making eye contact. Sakuno's plea just fell on deaf ears. She could feel the coldness emitting from her beloved. This made Sakuno feel worse, she can't stand the thought of Ryoma hating her. She had to do something, she got to.

Ryoma looked elsewhere, he was feeling a bit guilty in what he was doing. Seeing the flustered girl was very amusing, he restricted himself from doing something malicious to her infront of their friends. He tried to keep up his act.

Sakuno took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and gave a chaste kiss to the prince. Everyone's eyes widened with shock including the prince himself. Which not too long, grew into a very satisfied smirk. He abruptly placed his hand behind Sakuno's neck to deepen the kiss. Indulging every second of it, he loosened his hold and broke away.

"Kidding." Ryoma gave a triumphed look.

"Ahh She's so gullible." Tomoka commented.

"You got that right." The other three agreed in unison.

That single word her prince let go was haunting her. Echoing through her mind, she could slap him silly. Tears welled up in her eyes, She quickly got up and ran away.

"E-Echizen, don't you think, your joke was a bit too much?" Horio asked looking at the fading figure.

"Apologize to Sakuno, Ryoma-sama! It was hard for her to do that herself, y'know!" Tomoka scolded the prince.

Ryoma sighed, he generally thought that it was rather troublesome for her to react in such a way. Everything's a first for the prince and his princess. He yawned as he got up and followed the crying girl.

Sakuno sobbed as she hid behind the sakura tree beside the field. Ryoma looked everywhere, he was about to go the other side when he heard sobs and whimpers coming from the sakura tree.

BINGO

"Here." The stoic prince handed a handkerchief to the crying girl.

Sakuno obliged and took the hanky, to wipe her tears away.

Ryoma couldn't take his princess crying because of him, she has a special place in his heart after all.

"Sorry," Ryoma said as he sat across Sakuno, inches away.

"It's... It's okay.. I'm.." Sakuno still couldn't finish her sentences, she was still crying.

He was clueless, in what he's supposed to do, showing her a tennis trick won't work, talking about tennis won't work, taking advantage of her body….maybe….won't work. These thoughts run through his head. There's no other way, be it being out of character or not that's the only solution he could think of.

Ryoma sighed in defeat as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the auburn haired darling, her head fell onto his shoulders while his head hid on her neck.

"Stop crying." The cat eyed boy advised, trying not to be too obvious that he's sniffing her hair.

"O-Okay.." Sakuno said as she sniffed.

A few minutes passed by and they were still in the same position. They were comfortable with each other , Ryoma didn't want to let go, she wanted it to last longer when unfortunately Horio found them.

"Oh! Here they are!" Horio shouted.

"My, my, my this is a little too extensive for just consoling, ne?" Katsuo teased.

"Fufufufufufufu." Kachiro laughed.

"Huh? Where's Osakada?" Horio asked.

"She's right over here, she fainted." Kachiro said as he poked the unconscious body.

Sakuno was bright red along with Ryoma, he tried to hide under his cap. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ryuzaki, let's go." Ryoma simply said as he started walking.

"H-Huh?.. Y-You're right..I forgot my bentos." The flushed looking Sakuno replied as she held onto his handkerchief and caught up with the lad.

"Tsch! They didn't even notice us!" Horio said in grimaced.

"They did, for a short period of time." Katsuo smiled.

"That's what happens when you're inlove." Kachiro added.

"You got that right." Katsuo agreed, nodding his head.

After their break, as usual they were grouped into their respective sports.

The girls were coming back from the equipment shack to get a few volleyballs, basketballs, ropes and such.

Ryoma as always was getting a little too impatient. He yawned under his cap when one of his teammates in jumprope was awestruck in what he saw. The prince turned his head to see Sakuno in her usual flesh baring bloomers, his eyes slowly crept up to see the princess' hair was tied into two buns. It was out of the norm for them to see their classmate in such a sassy and neat hairstyle, because usually she wears her hair in twin braids.

Ryoma pulled his cap down and ignored the trivial change in Sakuno. He got onto his feet , as well as his

teammates and got into training once they were given their equipment.

After 4 hours of grueling and painful training, They were finally done.

"Tomo-chan , you go on ahead. We have tennis training today." Sakuno said as she changed into her tennis attire.

"Well, okay but don't wore yourself out." Tomoka reminded her bestfriend as she went on ahead.

"Uhn." Sakuno smiled as she packed her things for training.

In the girl's tennis courts, you'll see a dedicated Sakuno. She is flying, jumping, lunging and more. She is trying really hard, even though sometimes her knees are too bent and her elbow is too out. She improved and improved each passing day.

"Echizen, why're you still here? I dismissed your tennis training half an hour ago." Sumire said as she saw the cat eyed boy leaning against the sports shed wall.

"Waiting for someone." The prince simply said.

Ryoma didn't have to tell her who it was because Sumire already knew. The tennis coach kept herself from fangirling and just hurried away to her office.

Ryoma looked at his coach's fading figure, confused in why she was acting so weird.

"Good work everyone!" Sakuno cheered as they finished their training.

The auburn haired las was about to go get her school stuff in her locker when she was greeted with the presence of her prince.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed.

"Get your things." Ryoma commanded as he walked towards the entrance of their building where the lockers were.

Sakuno was quizzical on why Ryoma was still there but it was getting late so she got her things in her locker as soon as possible.

"Ryoma-kun... Uhmo... Why are you here?" Sakuno asked as they exited the school.

"Tomorrow is the match..." Ryoma said.

"You're going to do whatever I command, remember?" The boy added.

"Yeah, I remember." Sakuno said as she placed her index finger on her lip recalling the situation.

"Ryuzaki, cheer for me and no one else tomorrow.." Ryoma commanded, hoping the color of the sunset would hide the tinge of red on his face.

"I ... always do." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma knew that she always cheered for him but he made sure, made sure that she won't get distracted with anything.

"Uhmo.. Is that all Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked the quiet prince.

"Yeah." The stoic prince said.

"Ryoma-kun, Fight-o!" Sakuno gave her prince her brightest smile.

This made Ryoma stop on his tracks and lowered his head a bit just to hide the fact that he's blushing furiously.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, looking at the frozen prince.

Ryoma jerked his head up to see a worried looking Sakuno.

"S-Something wrong?" Sakuno asked again.

"N-Nothing." Ryoma barely replied.

Ryoma was punching himself in his mind, that was uncool of him. He thought more in what he'll do tomorrow, he wants to take full advantage of the fact that Sakuno will do whatever he wants. Then after a while, he's lips curled upwards. He wasn't the type of guy who likes cosplay but he liked to bully his innocent beloved.

"Ryuzaki..." Her name escaped from his lips.

"Yes?" Sakuno replied, turning at her side to face his tennis prince.

"Tomorrow... Make sure you have a pair of cat ears and a tail on." Ryoma said trying not to make it sound so stupid and perverted as it was.

"E-EHHHH?!" Sakuno blushed furiously.

"You heard me. No backing out now." Ryoma said in a carefree manner as he walked ahead.

"B-B-B-But ...R-Ry-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno stuttered, she was in the verge of crying with embarrassment.

"That won't work on me." Ryoma added.

"W-Whaaaaat?" Sakuno plead.

"Nothing." Ryoma said in a bored tone.

Sakuno gulped, she won't stop blushing.

"Ryuzaki, we're here." Ryoma reminded the beauty.

"W-We're here.." Sakuno repeated, still lost in thought.

"Don't forget tomorrow." The prince said trying to hide his triumphous smile.

"H-Haiii.." Sakuno said in a defeated tone.

"Bye." Ryoma bid adieu.

"G-Goodbye." Sakuno stuttered a bit.

"Oh .. and your hair looks like tennis balls." Ryoma commented.

"I like it…" The prince added.

"H-He likes it.." She said in a lowered tone.

Ryoma was near enough to hear it as he walked a way, his smirk was plastered on his way all the way home.

* * *

**AN: Please look forward for the next chapters, I'll update this week or the next. I'm working on some new projects as well, so if you would please kindly check those out i'll gladly appreciate it :) Thank you**


	22. Beauty, Feelings & Interference

**AN: Wazzup? Hahaha I'm going bonkers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I THINK it's nearing to the end. I THINK.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"To-Tomo-chan, how... how can I wear such things?!" Sakuno explained as she talked to her bestfriend in the phone.

"Well, If Ryoma-sama says you'd wear it, you ought to wear it." Tomoka replied trying not to snicker.

"B-B-Buuut..." Sakuno stuttered.

"How about this, I'll bring the ears and tail for you and you just focus in cooking and such. Okay?" Tomoka said trying to soothe the panicking Sakuno over the phone.

"O-Okay." Sakuno said in a cracked tone.

"Bye, I'm going to the cosplay shop before it closes." Tomoka bid goodbye as she hung up.

Sakuno exhaled deeply, she went down stairs to look for the ingredients for the bentos. She took a big sigh of relief and went upstairs to make sure her cheerleading outfit is in her closet, luckily it was there.

Sakuno was nervous and excited at the same time, she's gonna cheer her heart out tomorrow , like always for her prince.

The next day...

"Okay everyone, we'll be having a match with St. Rudolph." Sumire announced.

"Doubles 2 Momo - Kawamura

Doubles 1 Eiji - Oishi

Singles 3 Fuji

Singles 2 Echizen and

Singles 1 Tezuka." Sumire added.

It was about 8 o clock, Their match doesn't start until 10.

"Sakuno, where are you?" Sumire called her granddaughter via cellphone.

"Tomo-chan and I are in the entrance, we're almost there." Sakuno replied huffing.

"Well, Okay. We're here on the lawn." Sumire replied, hanging up.

"Echizen, you seem excited." Momo commented at the smirking lad.

"Wait for it.." Ryoma sighed.

"Wait for what?" Momo asked.

"That." Ryoma replied with his cheekiest grin as he looked to the right.

Sakuno and Tomoka was running towards them, both wearing their cheerleading outfits but Sakuno had a little extra something on. She was wearing a light brown cat's ears and tail. Each cat ear tip there's a spot of white, the same goes with the tip of the tail.

"S-Sorry, we're late.." Sakuno panted.

"She had trouble carrying the onigiris she made.." Tomoka panted.

"Sakuno, What's with that get up?" Sumire asked as she snickered.

"I... I... I.. wanted to try it.." Sakuno blushed as an excuse.

"WOAAAHHH SAKUNO-CHAN! YOU'RE MY PARTNEEER~" Eiji exclaimed as he took her hands into his.

"Huh?" Sakuno asked.

"Look everyone, I'm a cat, she's a cat. Aren't we cute?" Eiji happily asked as he hugged the blushing freshman.

"I'm sorry Kikumaru-senpai but she's my cat." Ryoma gave a sly smile as he pulled her away from the acrobat's grasp.

"Ehhhhhhh?! Ochibi! You should share!" Eiji pouted.

"I don't like sharing." Ryoma replied as he continued to drag Sakuno away to keep a fair distance from his ogling senpais.

"She looks cute, ne Tezuka?" Fuji said with his signature smile.

Tezuka didn't reply, he simply had the end of his lips curled up a bit as he looked at the auburn haired girl.

"Percentage of Ryuzaki being a great contribution to his game play... 100% Percentage of Ryuzaki being a site for men today and the future... 100%" Inui continued to mumble as he wrote on his signature notebook.

"Seems like Inui agrees as well." Oishi added as he looked at the mumbling senior.

"Fushuuuuuu." Kaido hissed.

"Eiji-senpai and Mamushi too." Momo added wearing a sheepish grin.

"Ryoma-kun, is this okay?" Sakuno said , still blushing.

Ryoma didn't respond, he was too busy taking in the cutest sight before him.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma was still speechless.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked once again.

"Huh? .. Oh.. It's fine." Ryoma said, keeping his face from heating.

"I made breakfast for you." Sakuno replied as she fidgets through her bag and handing it to her prince.

"I already ate.." Ryoma replied as he eyed the lunchbox he's holding.

"Is that so?.. I.. I'm sorry." Sakuno said forcing a smile.

"It doesn't mean that I won't eat it." Ryoma added as he took a sit right beside a tree.

"You don't have to.." Sakuno protests.

"I want to." Ryoma replied as he opened the bento, he saw a couple of perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs, a few strips of bacon and wouldn't you know it home made orange juice brought by his princess from her bag.

Ryoma patted on the grass next to him signaling the las to sit beside him, Sakuno obliged to do so.

The prince eyed the princess for a long time before he dug in to his breakfast. Sakuno noticed her prince's gaze, she looked at him back. Both of them holding their stare. When Ryoma had this marvelous idea, well atleast he think it was.

"Nya." Ryoma said in a straight face.

"Nya?" Sakuno repeated.

"Much better." Ryoma smirked.

"I don't understand." Sakuno replied.

"Just 'Nya' every now and then." Ryoma droned as he ate.

"Wha-Wha-.." Sakuno stuttered.

"My orders, you follow." Ryoma added, suppressing a smirk while he took a bite of the bacon.

"Hai.." Sakuno as she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey Echizen, what's your line up?" Horio said, obviously him, Katsuo and Kachiro just arrived.

"Oh, Good morning Horio-kun." Sakuno greeted.

"Ryuzaki?!" Horio exclaimed.

"You're too loud." Ryoma commented as he took a sip from Sakuno's water bottle filled with juice.

"It's just.. It's just.." Horio couldn't finish his sentence, too distracted with Sakuno's get up.

"Do you want water Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, for some reason Ryoma definitely saw her cat ears twitched everytime she talks to looked at the las, blinked a few times as if he was waiting for something. Sakuno took about a minute to realize that she forgot to add THAT.

"Do you want water Ry-Ryoma-kun.. Nya?" Sakuno asked once more, she was blushing as hell.

"Nah." Ryoma smirked.

"Uhmo.. Aren't you going to practice for your match... Nya?" Sakuno asked.

"Coach said after doubles there will be a lunch break then the singles match is going to start. Maybe after lunch, I will." Ryoma replied as he slumped on to the tree trunk.

"Y'know Ryuzaki, looking like that you're going to get some few stares." The prince nodded.

"You said to wear these!" Sakuno exclaimed as she scrunched up her nose.

"I know.. and I'm glad I did." Ryoma smirked as he eyed his princess once more.

Sakuno was happy she gets to sit right next to him, resting her back at the same trunk. She was blushing, she didn't quite get it herself why she'd wear some ears and a tail but it seemed that she made the cat eyed boy happy. It was fine with her, as long as he's happy.

Ryoma had no time to lose, he knew that sooner or later Jirou will show up, he's from Hyotei after all. He wants to confess not because of Jirou but because he couldn't take it any longer. He wants to kiss her, hold her hand, hug her and possibly rape her without having to say that lame excuse of practicing.

She made him feel all better, she made his heart jump, she's just too cute. Their silence made them hear the breeze coursing through them, the rustling of the leaves, the grazing of the grass, not to mention the feint voices of the other teams.

Ryoma looked to his right to see if his senpais were paying attention, good thing they weren't snooping like before.

They were too busy with their own world.

A smirk crept to Ryoma's face.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma called her out as he tilted his head to the left to get a glimpse of the fair maiden.

"Hmm?" Sakuno hummed as she looked at Ryoma who's gaze was piercing through her.

Sakuno blushed, their faces were a mere pinky to thumb width of distance. Ryoma held his gaze as he inched closer.

Ryoma softly placed his lips onto hers, Sakuno closed her eyes, this time their contact made her relax herself from the thought of her love one and the familiar yet addicting taste of his lips on hers. It felt prince smirked under their liplock, he closed his eyes as well. It was sweet, decadent, soft and sort of innocent thanks to Ryoma as his thoughts wondered as the kiss went for about a minute or so, their lips parted from each other, Sakuno opened her eyes, as well as Ryoma.

Sakuno looked at the smirking lad to wait for his usual excuse but it didn't came. Which surprised her, it wasn't a bad thing but it really did make her think.

"You made onigiris for everyone?" Ryoma asked.

"Y-Yes.." Sakuno replied.

"Is that so.." Ryoma sighed as he put his hands over his head as he lazed on the tree.

"Unfortunately I made quite a lot, it was times 3 of the amount I was supposed to do." Sakuno explained, chuckling a bit.

"Well, the more the better!" Eiji squeezed in to their conversation.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno said in shock.

Ryoma coughed.

Sakuno glanced at the lad who's been looking at her.

"Nya.." Sakuno added with a nervous chuckle.

"Nya?~" Eiji's eyes lit up.

"Told her to say that from time to time... it seemed... befitting." Ryoma droned as he closed his eyes.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, curl your fingers to make a paw then put each hand beside your cheeks nya!~" Eiji excitedly advised as he did the same.

"L-Like this?" Sakuno tried.

"Perfect!~" Eiji happily replied.

Eiji being whimsical and fun, he had this seemingly great idea to be Sakuno's cat partner.

"Ne, Minna! Look! Look! Aren't we cuuuuutee?!" Eiji announced.

Everyone looked over their way, even Ryoma did. They saw the happy go lucky acrobat, inches away from Sakuno's face who's still maintaining her pose. She was cluelesss in the situation. Eiji's right arm was wrapped around Sakuno, while his other hand was curled into a paw. EIji looked at the young las with desire as he placed his cheek on hers. He was rubbing them together just like a cat would to its kind.

"Eiji, d-don't you think, you're too close?" Oishi gulped as he felt Ryoma's rage.

"Huh? We look adorable~" Eiji replied, he focused his attention on Sakuno, still clueless on what was happening.

"Nya." Eiji said in a sexy way as he nuzzled Sakuno's nose to his.

"N-Nya?" Sakuno stuttered, taken aback from the sudden contact.

"Now, Now Eiji. We don't want you to get injured before our match." Oishi lectures, trying not to drop his sweat as he grabbed Eiji's jersey jacket and dragged him away from Sakuno and the fuming prince.

Sakuno still maintained her pose, she doesn't really know what was going on. She looked over to her prince, right before her eyes she saw him shift from a very angry lad to a smitten and flustered young man.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, she was too cute. He wanted to rape her there and now. He kept his urges back as he took a very nervous gulp.

"Alright, Alright! Your game is starting Momo, Taka." Sumire announced.

Everyone went to the courts to cheer their teammates. It was a close fight but unfortunately the pair lost.

"Don't mind! Oishi and I will take this game~" EIji reassured the bummed sophomore.

"Go Kikumaru-senpai!" Kachiro and Katsuo cheered.

"Oishi-senpai! Take the wiiin!" Tomoka and Horio shouted.

"Hai, hai." The golden pair replied happily.

The game was blazing, Eiji and his acrobatic play was a great advantage while Oishi's analyzation and moon volley brought back the bacon.

It was 5 - 4, one more game and they'll win.

"One more game Eiji!" Oishi said to his partner.

"Uhn!~" EIji joyfully replied, he was nearing his limit but he had complete and utter fate to Oishi.

After a good 15 minutes, they've won and they finished doubles early too. It was about quarter to 12, the singles match will start 1:30 pm.

"Great game you two!" Sumire said as he patted the two teens on their backs.

The Hyotei team flawlessly won against Midori Jr High. The team strolled along the side of the court where Seigaku was like a bolt of lightning, Jirou was peering through the chained fence.

"SAKUNO-CHAAAANNN!" Jirou exclaimed, he quickly ran towards the entrance and jumped through bleacher by bleacher to near the las.

"Jirou-kun..." Sakaki sighed in grimaced. He turned around towards the courts, the whole team followed.

"One minute he's all sleepy and the next he's jumpy. Seriously that guy." Shishido commented.

"Ah! Sakaki! What brings you here in our court?" Sumire greeted.

"My boy seemed to wonder off on his own, I deeply apologized for the intrusion." Sakaki replied as he looked at the awestruck boy who's looking at the coach's granddaughter.

"No, No, It's okay. We were about to have lunch, my granddaughter seemed to have made too much onigiri, please stay." Sumire offered.

"We really must be going." Sakaki said as he turned down the offer.

"Come on now, Looks like the kids are having fun with each other's company." Sumire looked at Inui, Fuji and Oshitari conversing, Mukahi and Eiji are jumping and of course, Ryoma was restraining himself from killing Jirou.

"Well, If you insist. Pardon our intrusion." Sakaki said as he agreed.

"Everyone, Sumire offered us to have some onigiris with them. I accepted. Let's eat." Sakaki announced to his team.

"YEEEEY!" Jirou happily cheered.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan why are you wearing that?" Jirou added.

"Ryoma-kun wanted me to." Sakuno blushed as she glanced at the boy beside her.

Ryoma simply smirked at her, completely ignoring the eyesore before him.

"Is that so.. So you just do what he asks you to do.." Jirou sighed.

"N-No, It's not like that. It's be-becau-" Sakuno was cut off by her prince.

"You wouldn't understand. It's OUR thing." Ryoma said as he hooked his arms around her.

"Is that true Sakuno-chan?" Jirou asked.

Sakuno looked at her prince, he looked at her back.

"Yes, It is." Sakuno replied.

"We-" Jirou couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sakuno, excuse me dear but could you serve the onigiri?" Sumire said.

"Oh, Of course!" Sakuno replied as she hurriedly went to the huge lunchbox.

She served everyone, even the Hyotei team were enticed by her cute get up.

"Ryuzaki, where's mine?" Ryoma asked as they sat next to eachother along with Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro.

"Well, I saved you one onigiri because I made you a bento." Sakuno smiled at the lad.

"Huh? You made him lunch?" Jirou asked.

"Well, I always make Ryoma-kun lunch, ne Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said, Ryoma gave a glance as a response.

"Well can I atleast sit with you?" Jirou's face lit up.

"NO." Tomoka and the three snottily said.

"T-Tough crowd." Jirou said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry, Jirou-kun." Sakuno apologized.

"Nah, It's okay. As long as I'm with you and to get to eat your cooking then I'm happy." Jirou gave a warm smile.

"Yo! Can I sit beside Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked Tomoka.

"Sure, Kikumaru-senpai." Tomoka happily scooted.

"Thanks~" Eiji replied.

"W-What?! It's not okay for me to sit with her but it's okay for him?!" Jirou whined.

"He's our senpai." Ryoma, Tomoka and the three said in unison.

"But I'm older than you too." Jirou replied.

"It's because I'm Sakuno-chan's partner~" Eiji happily said as his cat ears popped out.

"Whateveeerr." Jirou whined as he ate the onigiri.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said, making the girl glanced at him.

"Wha-" Sakuno was stopped with something. Ryoma fed Sakuno a slice of beef.

"It's very good." Ryoma added.

Sakuno smiled at the lad as she swallowed.

Ryoma smiled back as they held their gazes.


	23. Only my Princess

**AN: Yes, I feel guilty for being mean to Jirou... Sigh... Anyway, I hope you guys like this one.**

**Pot is not mine.**

* * *

"ANYWAY, Sakuno-chan you're cheering for your team?" Jirou broke the lovey dovey atmosphere.

"Huh? Oh well, I wanted to but I think that Ryoma-kun will have more will power if I cheered for him more." Sakuno replied.

Jirou bit his lip, that brat was all she could talk about. He looked at her as she flustered with something that Ryoma said. They grew close, he felt a certain kind of distance between them. But he knew that the both of them had their special something too.

"Everyone, we have to go. We need to practice." Sakaki announced as he clapped his hands.

"Ohhh..." Jirou whined.

"Don't worry Jirou-kun, We'll see each other soon enough." Sakuno reassured the pouting regular.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan.." Jirou sighed as he looked at the girl, he couldn't help himself but hug Sakuno tightly making Sakuno gasp.

"HEY GIVE BACK MY PARTNER!~" Eiji exclaimed as he tried to reach her.

"No." Jirou stuck his tongue out as he distance himself and Sakuno.

Atobe was clearly getting impatient, he was being embarrassed by this God awful act.

"Kabaji." Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji replied, he took the cat eared princess from Jirou's grasp and placed her on top of Ryoma's lap. Sakuno was blushing the whole time, while Ryoma didn't mind at all.

Kabaji proceeded as he grabbed Jirou by the collar and carried him away.

"Thank you for the delicious onigiris Ryuzaki-san." Atobe thanked the girl while Sakaki thanked his fellow coach.

"KABAJI YOU BIG LUUUUMMMMP!" Jirou shouted as they exited the court.

"That was weird." Katsuo blinked.

"You got that right." Kachiro added.

"Having fun Echizen?" Horio and Momo asked in unison.

Ryoma looked at the flushed princess and smirked.

"Indeed." Ryoma purred under his smirk.

"That Jirou person is still weird as usual, ne Oishi?" Eiji said as he jumped to his partner's side.

"Eiji, you shouldn't judge people." Oishi started to lecture like a mother.

Ryoma stood up as he gently placed Sakuno on her feet, he looked at her and she looked at him. She knew what it meant. Her prince was going to practice. She gave a nod to him as he got his gear and left the court.

"Sakuno, you and Ryoma are getting along well." Sumire said as she patted the shoulder of her grandchild.

Sakuno smiled at her grandma, she was happy. So much has changed since the first time they've met. Their relationship was blooming and it felt great for both of them.

POK POK POK POK POK POK

The tennis ball went each time it hit the practice wall, Ryoma was pumped. He's excited to take home the win.

Meanwhile in the courts,

"GO FUJI-SENPAAAAIIII!" Horio cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT FUJIIIII!" Taka cheered as well.

"Fuji-senpai is doing well, ne Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said.

"Yep! It's a sure win!" Tomoka giggled.

And after 3 more games, the genius Fuji won.

"Oi Echizen, you're up." Momo said as he fetched the boy.

"Is that so?" Ryoma replied as they entered the courts.

"KYAAAA RYOMA-SAMA! GOOD LUUUCCK!" Tomoka cheered loudly making some of the audience to cover their ears.

"COME ON ECHIZEEEN!" Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro shouted.

"Don't screw this up kid." Kaido warned the freshman.

"I'm not planning to." Ryoma replied with arrogance. He looked at Sakuno was there on the side.

"Fight-O ! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cheered shaking her pom poms.

Ryoma tilted his cap upwards as he placed himself in the service line. His opponent was Mizuki, he wanted someone more... sane and quiet but he guessed that it was okay.

"Probability of Echizen-san not doing the twist serve.. 60%" Mizuki said as he returned the frizzy ball.

Mizuki started his data tennis.

At first it was 1-1 then 2-2 until it continued to matchpoint.

"Ochibi's trying hard to shake off Mizuki nyaaa!" Eiji commented.

"That guys is like a leech, hard to take off really hard." Momo said as he looked at the opponent.

"Go Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cheered with all of her heart.

"Ryoma-kuuuuun!" Sakuno added.

It was a time out, Ryoma wiped off his sweat drenched face and chugged down water.

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah, It's that annoying guy. I can't shake him off my tail." Ryoma scowled.

"I think this will make you feel better." Sumire said trying not to blush as she called her grandchild on the bench.

"Huh?" Ryoma was confused.

"Sakuno wants to give you something." Sumire explained trying not to squeal.

"Ryoma-kun Good Luck!" Sakuno said as she took his cap off and gave a chaste kiss on his forehead. Ryoma eye's widened with shock, he never expected such thing.

Sakuno distanced away, she was still blushing but she kept herself composed. She wants to do anything for her prince to win, because she knows that he loves tennis.

"Thank you Grandma." Sakuno said as she shyly walked back into the bleachers, only to find herself welcomed with hugs, pinches and whistles from the Seigaku regulars and her friends.

"Now that's done, make sure you win." Sumire said as he patted Ryoma on the head.

"Usu." Ryoma confidently replied as he fixed his cap on and went ahead on the service line.

Mizuki scoffed at the kid on the other side, clueless in what's next for him.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma smirked as he gave his famous line. He bolted through and through, he glided in the court with ease. He was stronger than ever.

"Game and Match Seigaku's Echizen 7 - 6." The referee announced.

"YEEEEEEYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"WE WOOOON!" Eiji and Momo happily said as they hugged each other.

"I don't get it, We only won one match. It's only the start." Ryoma droned as he walked back to the bleachers to get his stuff.

"Don't be a party pooper Echizen." Horio said as he danced.

"Uhmo... Ryoma-kun, You did great." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma just looked at her in reply, she did great as well.

"Now, now. We still have time to come back for your sports festival training." Sumire happily rained on their parade.

Everyone slouched in disappointment.

"Come on now, hop into the bus." Sumire added.

"Haaaaaiiiiii.." Everyone droned.

While most of them were awake, a few dozed off. Namely Sakuno, Horio, Momo and Eiji.

Sakuno rested her head on her bestfriend's shoulders, Horio was lying on the very end of the bus, Eiji and Momo snored beside their friend, Oishi and Ryoma.

"You've grown up today." Tomoka whispered at the sleeping maiden as she patted her head.

"The little miss was quite a helper." Taka said as he peered over the bus seat to talk to Inui.

"She's a great advantage." Inui slyly said as his glasses gleamed.

"She's quite a looker too." Fuji smiled.

"What do you expect? She got it from me." Sumire boasted.

"I.. dunno about that.." Taka gave a nervous smile.

"You don't believe me? That's mean. Ask Ryoma's father. You'll eat your words." Sumire replied tauntingly.

They laughed their way back to Seigaku.

"Sakuno, wake up. We're here." Tomoka said as she nudged Sakuno.

"Hmm? Huh?.. Ohh.." Sakuno woke up.

"Good work everyone, now go back to your respective class." Sumire announced.

"Haaaiii." Everyone replied.

Ryoma, Sakuno and the rest of their freshmen friends changed into their P.E attire. Once the girls got out of the changing room they were greeted with the boys standing outside.

"DId I tell you to take it off?" Ryoma cocked his eyebrow.

"B-But.. We are going to training .." Sakuno protested.

Ryoma looked at her with a blunt expression in response. Sakuno was fidgeting as she shifted her gaze from left to right, Ryoma not budging. He stood his ground.

"I'll go put them on." Sakuno gave a sigh of defeat as she quickly went in and out of the changing room.

"Good." Ryoma said as he eyed her from head to toe.

"Come on then. Let's go." Katsuo said as they went to the field.

"Oh Great Nice of you to jo-" The teacher couldn't continue as he saw the cat ears and tail clad Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-kun, what on earth are you wearing?" The teacher asked.

"It's a style going around Sir." Tomoka covered.

"Okay?" The teacher replied.

"Anyway, you guys do the usual and skip the sports groupings. Dismissal is going to be soon." Their teacher added.

"Hai." The 6 freshmen replied.

15 minutes into the training everyone was almost at their limit but a certain couple still wasn't.

"Ry-Ryuzaki..you're a monster." Horio commented.

"Huh?" Sakuno furrowed her eyebrows.

"A .. cute... mo-.. monster." Tomoka added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryoma asked, he barely paid attention in their business but it was about his princess so he had to pay attention.

"Well, Echizen... We were doing the normal count in our training but you guys tripled it." Kachiro said.

"She's an adorable monster." Tomoka cheered.

"Mada Mada." Ryoma smirked as he looked at the very determined Sakuno.

Only his princess can keep up with him and he loved every bit of it. Things were going well when suddenly a crowd of sophomores, juniors and seniors were gathering.

"I wonder why they're all here?" Horio asked.

"Are you THAT stupid? They probably saw Sakuno." Tomoka explained.

"SHUT UP WENCH!" Horio exclaimed.

"SHUT UP UNIBROW!" Tomoka spat.

"Who could blame them?" Katsuo said.

Kachiro nodded.

"What's this crowd?" Taka asked Oishi.

"I don't know." Oishi said looking worried.

"Excuse uuuusss." Momo said as the rest of the Seigaku team except for Tezuka squeezed in to the crowd.

"That girl is ultra-cute!" A junior said.

"You're right!" His friend replied.

"I want to date her!" A sophomore exclaimed.

"Can you imagine if she grew more? If she's that adorably cute what more when she's older?" A junior imagined.

"Oh? It's Ochibi's girlfriend. They're ogling Ochibi's girlfriend!" Eiji whined at Oishi.

"STOOOOOOP!" Eiji tried to cover the view.

"SHE'S TAKEN! TAKEN!" Momo joined his senpai.

"EHHH?!" The crowd exclaimed.

"Who's the guy? I'll snatch her away from him!" A very cocky senior asked and soon lots followed with the same question.

"WE ARE!" The Seigaku team took a step forward along with Ryoma. They all looked pissed and angry.

The crowd gulped in fear.

"GO ON NOW! SHOO!" Eiji warned.

"STOP OGLING HER! YOU FILTHY BASTARRRRDS!" Taka added, someone had hand him a tennis racket.

The crowd of guys were disappointed, they slumped and dragged their feet away from the field.

"E-Echizen?! When did you get here?!" Momo asked in shock.

"When I noticed you guys in the crowd of drooling dogs." Ryoma said as he gritted his teeth, still annoyed with the fact that they were 'observing' her in a distasteful way.

"Echizen is a knight in shining armor." Oishi patted his junior's head.

"More like a prince." Ryoma said under his breath.

"Thank you senpai-tachi." Ryoma said as he walked back to his friends, he's cocky, he's prideful but he's always respectful.. well... at times.

After that unexpected circumstances they were all dismissed.

"Ryuzaki, let me walk you home." Ryoma said.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, sorry for the trouble." Sakuno said as she looked down on the ground.

"I offered." Ryoma simply replied.

"Thank You." Sakuno smiled.

"You already said that." The prince commented.

"Thank You for letting me be closer to you. I never been so happy before." Sakuno explained.

"Heeehh. Then Thank You as well." Ryoma replied as he looked up to see the ombre sky.

"For what?" Sakuno asked in confusion.

Ryoma took a deep breath.

"For being there... For loosening me up." Ryoma replied maintaining to be cool as a cucumber.

"I..." Sakuno was blushing.

"But your hair is still too long." Ryoma yawned.

"MOUUU!" Sakuno protested.

"Have you gotten used to me yet?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?" Sakuno replied.

"You barely stutter anymore." Ryoma commented.

"H-H-Huh.. R-Really?" Sakuno blushed as she looked at her prince.

"Nevermind." The cat eyed boy said bluntly.

"Let's win the sports festival!" Sakuno added.

Ryoma smirked.

"You must put extra effort in our practices." Ryoma taunted.

Sakuno blushed as the thoughts ran through her head.

"We're here..." Ryoma said trying not to look too disappointed.

"Yeah.." Sakuno sighed.

"Good Night." Ryoma replied.

"Good Night Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno waved.

Ryoma walked ahead as he smirked all the way home. He was going to confess to her, he was madly inlove with her, he knew they were endgame.

* * *

**AN: Look forward for my next updates. I hope I can make 4 chapters this week since I'm doing this fic while starting with a SaiSaku fic which is on going. GAH . **


	24. In their Element

**AN: So yeah, here's the update! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the previous chapters :) I hope you guys like this too.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Time passed by and when they knew it, it was already Friday.

Ryoma dragged himself all the way to school, training for the festival and training for tennis practice was hard work. But it was all worth it, he spent his time with his princess and his friends.

"Okay, class. This is the last day of our training. Let's all work hard and cheer for one another!" Their teacher cheered.

"Oh. I almost forgot, the two representatives are excused for the whole day. You guys will be in the student council room along with the other level representatives. It's your rehearsal." The teacher added.

"Hai." The two replied as they walked together to enter the room.

"ECHIZEEEEEN!" Momo bear hugged the freshman.

"Get o-off..." Ryoma struggled breathing.

"It's been really awkward here since that secretary's been talking about everyone's body statistics." Momo pouted as he let go of his best friend.

"Oh, Hi Sakuno-chan!" Momo greeted.

Sakuno smiled in response as they continued to walk to the side of the room.

"Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai are here too." Sakuno commented as she spotted the two standing on the side.

"Wait, Momo-senpai.. you're a representative too?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course, with my charming good looks. How can I not be?" Momo scoffed.

Ryoma didn't reply, he simply rolled his eyes as he droned his way to his princess. Who's been talking to the two seniors, Momo followed.

"You just lower your elbow and swing." Fuji advised the braided girl.

"I-Is that so? Thank you Fuji-senpai." Sakuno smiled.

"No problem Sakuno-chan." Fuji chuckled.

"Good morning senpai-tachi." Ryoma greeted as they approached the three.

"Y'know, Now that I think about it... Fuji-senpai IS passable to be a girl." Momo said as he put his hand on his chin.

"Could you kindly repeat that Momoshiro?" Fuji gave his normal look, the atmosphere was quite eerie.

"I.. I said nothing.." Momo gulped in fear.

"That's what I thought." Fuji replied.

"EVERYONE, here are your costumes~" The secretary gleefully announced. He handed it out all around the room.

Since the guys had no problem putting theirs on, they were asked to step outside to let the girls change.

Ryoma wore a puffy, white long sleeved top with a royal blue vest accented with gold on the middle. He had a crown, a majestic red cape. For his bottoms, he wore a white leg hugging tights. He wasn't quite proud of it but atleast his top stopped mid-thigh.

Tezuka wore a japanese magistrate costume, it was black and it fitted him perfectly. Fuji wore the same thing but in red, he was wearing the woman's version.

Momo on the other hand was the mad hatter, he wore a very quirky top hat with a purple tail coat, white long sleeves, brown vest, green bowtie and a matching pair of purple slacks.

"Why do girls have to take time?" Momo whined.

"They want to look their best." Fuji smiled.

Ryoma casually held his head back on the wall, when his eyes shot open.

"Tezuka-buchou, isn't that secretary a guy?" Ryoma asked with a tense tone.

"Yes." Tezuka simply said.

"WHAAAT?!" Momo exclaimed in pure shock.

"His name is Ichi Yamamoto." Fuji added.

"He's there... While Ryuzaki is CHANGING?" Ryoma added trying to keep his cool.

"Don't worry Echizen. Yamamoto is very professional." Tezuka advised his junior.

"But still I gotta-" Ryoma stood up, about to go in when he was stopped by Momo.

"Wait! The girls are still changing!" Momo reminded the lad.

"I don't ca-" Ryoma couldn't finish his sentence when he heard a giggle, not just anyone's giggle but it was HIS princess' giggle.

Momo and Ryoma paused to hear more.

"Yamamoto-senpai.. that tickles.." Sakuno said in between chuckles.

"It'll all be done when I finish putting on this corset on you." Yamamoto reminded Sakuno.

"Haaaai." Sakuno obediently replied.

"Eh? Sakuno-san you're not wearing a strapless?" Yamamoto pouted.

"Oh, Sorry Yamamoto-senpai.." Sakuno replied.

"Don't worry~ It's not your fault, it's the first time you've seen your costume anyway. Could you take off your straps for me?" Yamamoto asked.

"S-Sure." Sakuno complied as she shyly slipped off her bra straps.

Ryoma and Momo heard this and as you guessed it, The cat eyed boy was fuming. He was struggling from Momo's grip when the door opened.

"Alright guys, you can enter now~" Yamamoto announced.

Ryoma broke from Momo's hold and quickly stepped in the room, he was mad but then he saw Sakuno. Sakuno was wearing a white ball gown, fitted on the top and bubbled on the bottom. She wore a crown to match her prince. It had a feint tinge of pink, far from Ryoma's color. His whole faced blushed, he couldn't say anything.

"W-WOW.. Sakuno-chan.." Momo's mouth was wide open.

"That's my reaction too, I'm so excited for her full costume and make up this coming week~" Yamamoto sang.

"Sakuno-chan is stunning isn't she? Ne Tezuka?" Fuji said , nodding slightly.

Tezuka didn't respond but he seemed to agree, he had the same curve on his lips when Sakuno wore the cat ears and tail.

"Th-Thank you.." Sakuno stuttered, overwhelmed from the attention they're giving her.

"Oi Echizen, say something!" Momo patted the prince who was lost for words.

Ryoma cleared his throat to approach her.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed as she looked at her prince.

Ryoma tilted his head on the side as he jerk one eyebrow up in reply.

"You're..You're.." Close as they were, she's still Sakuno.

"I'm?" Ryoma asked.

"You..look great." Sakuno blurted out.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ryoma replied.

"Alright everyone, let's talk about the parade and stage alignment." The president walked in.

It was about 12:30 when they finished the costume rehearsal, they had to take their lunch inside the student council room because they had to look out for anymore announcements.

Fuji, Tezuka, Momo and the pair found themselves circled on the floor as they ate their lunch together.

"Sakuno-chan what's up with the two bentos?" Momo asked as he opened the wrapper of his pork bun.

"Huh? Oh, The other one is for Ryoma-kun." Sakuno replied as she gave the other topper ware to the guy beside her.

"Echizen is really spoiled by you." Momo snickered.

"Eh? Really? I don't think so.. I think Ryoma-kun just fancies my cooking." Sakuno said as she opened hers.

"Wow! Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou. Look at thaaat! It looks so delicious!" Momo whined.

"Indeed, it looks appetizing." Fuji replied while Tezuka simply ate his lunch.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, Can I have some?" Momo sheepishly asked as he pointed to himself.

"S-Sure." Sakuno gladly replied.

When suddenly a spoon filled with curry and rice was stuck into Momo's mouth. The loud regular traced the spoon to its owner to only find a very stoic Ryoma Echizen. The prince quickly pulled it out and continued eating.

"Mmfff... It'sshh shooo goooddff" Momo said while he was chowing down the food.

Sakuno being a kind and nice person that she is, she thought of giving a spoonful of curry to the other two on their rice.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know." Ryoma commented as he took his last bite.

"I wanted to, besides I think it's not fair that Momo-senpai had a taste and Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai hadn't." Sakuno explained as she puffed her cheeks.

Fuji smiled at the site on his bento while Tezuka just stared at it. The prodigy took a bite and swallowed.

"It's really good." Fuji commented.

"I'm glad you like it Fuji-senpai, Eto... Tezuka-senpai.. how about you? I-Is it okay?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"It's delicious." Tezuka replied, he tried to remain stoic.

"Uwah, I'm so happy!" Sakuno cheered as she cleaned up her bento and Ryoma's.

"You're knees are still too stretched." Ryoma commented.

"Mooooouuuu! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno replied.

"Hai, Hai!~ Everyone a couple more hours of practice then you're dismissed." Yamamoto announced as he walked in the room.

"Yamamoto-senpai is quite something, ne Echizen?" Momo nudged.

"He's a weird fellow." Ryoma yawned as he lazily got up.

"I think he's nice." Sakuno commented thinking nothing of it, but the prince thought otherwise.

"Nice?" Ryoma cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yep." Sakuno was taken aback with Ryoma's firm tone.

"He's WEIRD." The prince emphasized.

"Now, now you two~ Come on Let's start the practice." Yamamoto slid in between them.

Ryoma shivered in disgust, while Sakuno just smiled.

"Ne, Since we're going to be dismissed early.. Why don't we go eat before we go home?" Momo offered the four.

"That sounds a great idea, Momo." Fuji replied.

While Tezuka stayed stoic.

"It's fine with me." Ryoma said.


	25. Delivery for Her Highness

**AN: I don't know if you guys will like this one =))) please don't kill me D:**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

After a day of practice, the four walked to the usual burger joint and ordered.

"My partner is a pushover." Momo pouted as he slouched.

"We noticed." Ryoma, Sakuno and Fuji replied.

"I think Momo-senpai is well suited to be the mad hatter, you're fun and humorous like him. Ne Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno commented as she took some fries and ate it.

"Humorous? HIM?" Ryoma yawned.

"Oi, Oi Echizen. You don't have to be jealous." Momo snorted as he took a big chomp off of his burger.

"I'm not." Ryoma said.

About 20 minutes into the conversation suddenly a waiter served Sakuno a chocolate sundae.

"E-Excuse me, but I didn't order this." Sakuno told the waiter.

"I know ma'am. The gentleman across the room ordered it for you." The waiter said as he went on with his business.

"Huh?" Sakuno was confused as she looked at the sundae before her.

"My, My .. Sakuno-chan is quite popular with the boys." Fuji commented.

"N-No, It's not l-like that." Sakuno stuttered as she blushed.

"I.. should thank the guy.." Sakuno added as she stood up.

Ryoma just looked at the girl who's been looking left and right as she walk forward.

Sakuno peered beside the left to see Jirou, Choutaro and Shishido. Jirou looked her way to give a smile and a peace sign.

Sakuno's face lit up, she approached the red head.

"Ano.. Jirou-kun, you were the one who bought the sundae, am I correct?" Sakuno asked.

"Bingo~" Jirou said.

"Thank you." Sakuno flashed a smile making Jirou blush furiously.

"Jirou-kun is really, really nice." Sakuno added.

"Jirou-senpai, say something." Choutaro nudged the speechless senior.

"Huh? O-Oh... Y'know Sakuno-chan, everytime I see you. You get more and more beautiful each passing day." Jirou complimented the princess as she blushed.

"H-Huh?... N-No.. I" Sakuno was flustered.

"Now I see why you like her." Shishido chuckled as he saw the fidgeting freshman.

"Isn't she cute?~" Jirou stated.

"Sakuno-chan is taking awfully long." Momo commented.

"You're right, I'm going to check on Wobbly hips." Ryoma droned as he stood.

"Wobbly hips?" Momo said looking confused.

Ryoma put his hands in his pockets, he heard a rather goofy tone then suddenly he knew.

"Monkey." Ryoma said as he walked beside Sakuno.

"Brat." Jirou spat.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was surprised.

"Let's go, it's getting dark. The Old lady will kill me if you stay out any longer." Ryoma said coolly.

"Sakuno-chan, Let me walk you home." Jirou happily offered.

"I'll walk her home." Ryoma protested.

"I WILL." Jirou insisted.

"The coach only trusts ME." Ryoma spat.

"Then I'll introduce myself to her." Jirou replied looking so irritated.

Suddenly, dark clouds began to form between them, thunder and lightning roared as well. In the end, they both walked her home.

"Why are these guys here again?" Momo asked as they walked.

"I don't know." Ryoma gritted his teeth while Sakuno just sighed.

"Tezuka-san have a game with me." Shishido said looking giddy.

"Play with me first." Choutaro said as they both clung on to Tezuka.

"I'm busy." Tezuka simply replied looking as stoic as ever, leaving the two Hyotei regulars disappointed.

Fuji chuckled at the sight.

"Sakuno-chan, I'm looking forward to see you in your festival~" Jirou smiled.

Ryoma jerked an eyebrow as he looked at the red head.

"Sakuno-chan invited me to your festival, got a problem?" Jirou stuck his tongue out.

Ryoma turned silent as he looked at her princess.

"She's too nice for her own good." Ryoma droned in his mind.

Ryoma tried to keep his cool but the idea of Sakuno thoughtlessly invited the guy who's also pursuing her to steal her away from him, to see her in her beautiful costume was just sickening to him.

Ryoma gave a quick look to Momo, Fuji and Tezuka. Momo understood perfectly as he readied himself in what to come. The cat eyed boy quickly lifted Sakuno over his shoulder making Sakuno blush.

"H-Hey what are you do-" Jirou exclaimed.

"Go Echizen!" Momo shouted as he held Jirou back.

Ryoma ran far far away from them, Sakuno on his shoulder.

"Let it go man, let it go." Momo advised Jirou who ceased to struggle as they lost sight of the two freshmen.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed as her skirt flew up by the wind.

Ryoma was too busy running when suddenly the princess' skirt caught his eye, along with a strawberry and heart printed undies.

"Typical." Ryoma smirked as he put the girl down.

Sakuno pouted as she fixed herself.

"Wh-What was that about?" Sakuno said as she looked at the smirking lad.

"He was annoying." Ryoma simply said.

"Ryoma-kun, that's mean." Sakuno said, looking worried.

"Why do you care?" Ryoma asked.

"Cuz.. Cuz he's my friend." Sakuno explained.

"Is that so?" Ryoma said feeling a bit dull because his princess was protecting the very person he hates. Ryoma didn't utter a word as they continued walking. Sakuno was also a bit uncomfortable, it was the first time that her prince truly ignored her.

Finally, they reached the Ryuzaki residence.

Sakuno looked down to her feet as they stopped walking.

"What am I to you?" Ryoma simply asked.

"H-Huh.." Sakuno was a bit confused.

"Bye." Ryoma said as he took off.

Leaving a confused and hurt Sakuno infront of her house.

Sakuno dragged herself all the way to her room. She lied down on the bed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ryoma-kun was mad.." Sakuno sighed.

Sakuno closed her eyes as she suddenly felt a tear rolled down, she never experienced that awkward moment with him.

"I said something wrong... I should say sorry.." Sakuno said in between hiccups.

Meanwhile in the Echizen residence, Ryoma was having a bad time himself.

"Maybe I was a little too serious with the situation... What do you think Karupin?" Ryoma said in a monotonous tone as he picked up his cat.

"Meow." Karupin replied.

"You think so too huh?.. But.. Tsch! She doesn't get it, that guy is stealing her away from me.." Ryoma protested as he plopped down on his bed.

Ryoma stayed quiet as he bounced a tennis ball at the ceiling as Karupin lied on his stomach .

"This is frustrating." Ryoma thought.

"Uwaaahh.." Sakuno was confused as tears fell down.

Sakuno tried to slow her fast breathing as she calmed herself. Many thoughts came to her mind as she thought of apologizing to the prince.

Ryoma thought the same as he continued to bounce the tennis ball to the ceiling.

* * *

**AN: Please look forward for my next update, the same schedule as always :)**


	26. Not so festive Festival

**AN: Please don't hate me xD I really want you guys to see my perspective in this so I hope you get the story like I do. Please enjoying reading and fave or review.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

The weekend excruciatingly passed by between the two and they kept on praying that they'll be okay but Kami-sama wasn't on their side at all. Monday morning was extremely awkward.

Everytime they bump into each other, silence engulfed their atmosphere. Ryoma shifted his gaze and so did she. Then she suddenly built up her courage to say something.

"Ryo-" She was cut off.

"Sakuno, your badminton game is starting. Let's go." Tomoka walked towards her bestfriend.

"H-Huh?" Sakuno was frazzled.

"Are you ok? Is the game getting to you? You've been down lately." Tomoka loudly commented which caught the prince's ear.

"N-No.. Let's go.." Sakuno tilted her head down as she walked away.

"O-Okay, Well.. See you later Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka sang as they left.

"Down.." The word escaped from his lips. Ryoma lazily followed the two. The crowd was gathering as they watched badminton singles, Sakuno versus a sophomore. Their class had a sigh of relief as they won in their year and now they're hoping to win this one too.

"Sakuno-chan is really good! Ne Oishi?" Eiji commented.

"Yes, she is.. Eiji aren't you supposed to get ready for your volleyball game?" Oishi replied.

"C-Crap! You're right! See you later Oishi! Save me some of your lunch later, okaaaay?!" Eiji shouted as he waved goodbye.

Ryoma observed the braided girl, she was doing well. After a while. She won.

"Yo Echizen, Let's get going the marathon is about to start." Horio said as he placed a hand on the tennis prince's shoulder. His friend turned around to only see Ryoma looking horrible. Ryoma's eyes were dazed, his complexion pale and his mouth frowning.

"W-What happened to you?" Horio asked.

Ryoma simply walked towards the track meet, Sakuno was swirling in his head the whole time. Was she fine without him? Was she thinking of him? Was she hurting inside like he was? So many questions were going through his head.

"On your mark, get set... GO!" The coach shouted.

Horio ran as fast as he can, he was 2nd to last and finally he gave the baton to his classmates. Luckily they paced themselves 4th from the last, then it was handed to the last person, Ryoma. Ryoma was unfortunately out of it, his speed was decreasing. Then suddenly he heard something.

"Go Ryoma-kun!"

He was a bit surprised but then he finally ran as fast as he can, he was now at first place and finally, he won. His classmates huddled over him, he was looking left and right. Looking for Sakuno when a girl approached him.

"Congratulations Ryoma-kun!" A fangirl greeted.

Ryoma's face dropped, it irritated him how he mistook her voice from hers.

"You." Ryoma said as he neared the fangirl.

"Y-Yes?" She blushed.

"Don't call me Ryoma-kun ever again." Ryoma bluntly replied as he walked passed her.

He left his fangirl crying and he couldn't care less.

It was a rough morning for the both of them but it didn't stop them from winning their games. Truthfully, Sakuno tried her best to win in the badminton game earlier because she doesn't want to be a burden to her classmates.

Finally it was lunch time, Tomoka was about to grab Sakuno's wrist when suddenly she backed a few steps away from her bestfriend.

"Sakuno? Wha- What's wrong?" Tomoka asked her sad looking friend.

"T-Tomo-chaaan!" Sakuno burst out in tears as she hugged her loud friend tightly.

"There..There.. Calm yourself." Tomoka stayed calm as she comforted her friend, leading her to a bench.

"Here you go." Tomoka handed her a handkerchief.

After a few minutes, Sakuno settled down with weak sobs.

"Now tell me what happened." Tomoka said.

Sakuno regained strength as she took a deep breath and told her what happened.

"I see, I'm telling you this because I'm your bestfriend, ok? Sakuno, You can come off as ignorant. You should think f other's feelings before you say anything." Tomoka advised her friend.

"S-Sorry.." Sakuno replied.

"It's fine for me but you should tell Ryoma-sama that.. the sooner the better." Tomoka gave a reassuring smile.

"Y-You're right." Sakuno wiped her last tear.

"I'm getting hungry." Tomoka groaned as she got her lunchbox.

"Me too." Sakuno said as she touched her tummy, she opened her bento completely forgetting to make a bento for Ryoma.

The two girls ate happily on the bench.

Meanwhile on the rooftop.

"Man, why didn't they show up?" Horio said as he took a bite of his red bean paste bun.

"Beats me." Kachiro said while Katsuo just shrugged.

"How about you Echizen? Do you know why?" Horio asked the quiet lad.

Ryoma didn't utter a word, he had this blank expression on his eyes. He was thinking why hadn't his princess gone up and he was pretty hungry too. He stood up and left, leaving his friends confused.

The prince was headed to the tennis shed when he spotted his princess, along with her loud friend and.. Fuji-senpai?

"Thank you for cheering me up Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said.

"A simple magic trick is not a big deal." Fuji gave a smile.

"But.. I want to taste your kani maki, may I?" Fuji added.

"O-Of course!" Sakuno gladly handed him her chopsticks.

"Thank you." Fuji replied as he took a bite.

"Did you make it all by yourself?" Fuji asked as he gulped down the food.

Sakuno happily nodded in response.

"It's very delicious." Fuji replied.

"Tha-" Sakuno was cut off.

"Fuji, the ping pong game is starting." Tezuka walked up to them.

"Oh, Sorry. Talk to you later." Fuji said as he and Tezuka walked away.

"Good thing Fuji-senpai was here, ne Sakuno?" Tomoka smiled.

"Uhn!" Sakuno agreed.

Unbeknownst to them a certain cat eyed boy saw the whole thing and immediately his heart sank. He gave a sigh as he walked towards the gym, jump rope was next.

"That should be me.." The prince thought as the crowd gathered along with Sakuno since they're going to be in the same team.

"Whoever trips first loses." The adviser said as they started the counting.

Luckily they won without a hitch since their competitors tripped on the first count.

"That's great team! We lost the first round of the tug of war and basketball but no worries!" Their homeroom teacher announced.

"Good Luck tomorrow!" He added.

"Osu!" Everyone cheered.

"Tomo-chan! Quick, My next game is badminton again... If I win this then I'm going through the finals." Sakuno said as she dragged her friend by the wrist as they shifted from the end of the court to the center.

"Okay, Okay.. I'll cheer on you!" Tomoka said.

"Come on, Ryuzaki's game is about to start." Horio said to Katsuo and Kachiro.

"Echizen, let's go." Horio added, Ryoma complied.

Ryoma eyed her princess as she played, he wants everything to be okay again. His day felt empty and he felt alone.

And after an hour or so, Sakuno smashed the winning point. Everyone cheered as she was going to the finals.

Ryoma wanted to give her a congratulatory kiss but he remembered, they were on weird terms right now. The prince hissed as he went outside, he decided to talk to her outside. He waited at the school's entrance, since it was the end of the day. He expected his beloved to go home alone since her grandma was busy with tomorrow's events.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai! Do you know where Tezuka-senpai's whereabouts?" Sakuno said as she approached the genius who was about to leave.

"Sorry Sakuno-chan, he left already." Fuji replied.

"Is that so.." Sakuno said looking disappointed.

"May I ask why are you looking for him?" Fuji asked the auburn haired las.

"Well you see.. Grandma left the reminders for you guys in our house, she asked me to give Tezuka-senpai the papers." Sakuno explained.

"Hmm, I'll stop by his house later.. I need to give him back the cd I borrowed, I can bring the papers to him. If you don't mind" Fuji offered.

"R-Really? Thanks Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno's face lit up as they walked together.

Ryoma spotted her hair from the corner of his eye.

"Ryu-" He saw the two together, walking home.

Ryoma followed the two up to her house.

"Fuji-senpai is going in?" Ryoma thought to himself.

After about 5 minutes, Fuji went out.

"Thank you for doing this Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said.

"No problem, just make sure when you guys make up, kiss him. He'll be happy about it." Fuji chuckled.

"I.. I... I... I.. " Sakuno stuttered as she blushed furiously.

"I got to go, Good Luck tomorrow." Fuji bid goodbye as he went out the gate.

Ryoma was in shock as he saw his princess getting red all over, he couldn't hear them one bit but he saw her turning beet red.

The prodigy walked a bit as he stopped.

"You can stop hiding Echizen." Fuji said.

Ryoma took a few steps forward as he eyed the still smiling Fuji.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji being sadistic as he was, he wasn't the type who'll spill the beans.

"That's a secret." Fuji replied.

"Don't worry, I just got some papers for Tezuka." Fuji added as he walked pass his junior.

Ryoma was unsure if he was relieved that, that's the only business why he was there or if he was pissed since he said something that made the las flush.


	27. Mishearing complications

**AN: Hello guys, Please enjoy and look forward for my next update. My schedule doesn't change.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

The next day was even more hectic, everyone was cheering, everyone gave everything they got.

"WAAAAAHHH two more marathon games and we're the champions!" Horio exclaimed as he let himself collapse on the soft green grass beside the field.

"I can't wait for the teacher to announce what kind of obstacle we'll be having!" Kachiro said as he panted. He won the badminton singles for guys in their year.

"Ryuzaki's game was the same as Kachiro's, right?" Horio asked.

"Yep." Kachiro replied.

"So? Who won?" Horio asked, making Ryoma look n their direction, also curious.

"Ryuzaki of course!" Katsuo answered.

"YEEEEES! SHE'S THE CHAMPION!" Horio cheered.

"Aren't you happy Echizen?" Horio nudged the spaced out teen.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked.

"I said, aren't you happy that Ryuzaki won?" Horio repeated once again.

Ryoma didn't reply, he doesn't know what to answer. Yes he's happy but all he could ever think about is their dilemma.

Meanwhile in the gym.

"Sakuno did you do what you had to do already?" Tomoka asked the auburn haired beauty as she approached her on the bench.

"I haven't yet... It's just that with the game and helping grandma out today. There's no time... Sorry." Sakuno said, wiping her sweat looking apologetic.

"Well, I do understand." Tomoka replied.

"Thank you Tomo-chan." Sakuno said.

"You guys have jump rope today too, huh." Tomoka added.

"Uh-"

"Yoooooooo!" Kachiro and Katsuo greeted as they walked towards the two ladies, Horio and Ryoma tagged along too.

"Hi guys." Tomoka greeted back, Sakuno was about to do the same when she saw her prince looking at her, she shifted her gaze elsewhere. She was hesitating, she wants to talk to him but she's afraid what he'll say to her.

"You guys want to see the volleyball championship?" Katsuo offered.

"Sure! I heard Kikumaru-senpai's class had been ripping it!" Tomoka screamed in delight.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Horio droned as he looked at the brown haired girl with distaste.

"Don't ruin my mood or else I'll turn you into putty!" Tomoka gritted her teeth.

"Let's just go." Kachiro sighed.

The 6 managed to go just in time to see their acrobatic senior's "Kikumaru Beam" attack.

Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio and Tomoka had no problem with each other's company but for the two it's the other way around.

Their atmosphere was quiet, and that's saying something if you combine Horio and Tomoka cheering. Sakuno refused to make eye contact but all Ryoma did was the opposite. He kept on looking at her, the princess felt so awkward that she thought that he was still mad at her.

Out of all the loudness Ryoma analyzed in his head that he should say something.

"I... ate... you..." Ryoma blurted out.

Sakuno's eyes quickly filled with tears, her face splashed with red and her features turned sad. She quivered and took a few steps back from him and suddenly bolted away.

Ryoma on the other hand was confused and shocked at the same time. All he said was "I saw Fuji-senpai ate your cooking." The prince bit his lip and looked for the crying maiden.

The prince searched high and low but he couldn't seem to find her.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun...h-h-hates me..W-What do I do now?" Sakuno cried her heart out in the home economics room.

It's half passed twelve and Sakuno is still nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where'd those two went." Tomoka worriedly said.

"I'm sure they're fiiine!" Horio leisurely said as he snacked on his sandwich.

Then the bell rang, DING DONG DING. Lunch time was over, Sakuno knew that they had jump rope next. She composed herself and got up. She weakly went out to see Ryoma at the end of the hall.

Sakuno shifted her gaze trying not to look pained, she continued walking.

"Finally.." Ryoma panted as he looked at the girl.

"L-Let's go." Sakuno simply said wearing her head down.

Ryoma couldn't reply, his princess already walked ahead of him.

"Oi.." Ryoma said, Sakuno simply ignored him.

"Oi.." He tried once again to only fall on deaf ears.

"Ryuzaki.. Wait.." Ryoma said.

"I will do my best to win." Sakuno replied, refusing eye contact.

"That's no-" Ryoma was cut off.

"SAKUNO! RYOMA-SAMA~ GOOD LUCK!" Tomoka cheered.

Sakuno simply placed herself in her team while Ryoma didn't have a choice but do the same.

Sakuno simply concentrated in what she was doing ignoring the eyes that stared at her the whole time and of course, they won.

As the game finished, Ryoma was determined to talk to her.

"Ryuzaki I.."

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, I have to go help grandma with something." Sakuno scurried away as she left the

gymnasium.

"Where's Ryuzaki going?" Horio asked.

"Away from me..." Ryoma sighed.

"What?" Horio didn't hear because of the crowd.

"Beats me.." Ryoma shrugged.

Sakuno rested behind the gymnasium as she calmed herself, she wants to talk to him but she's damn hurt. She can't possibly look at him and tell him she loves him now.

Ryoma spent the rest of his day having a blank stare and thinking about Sakuno. It was tough for him to see that his princess was ignoring him, she was the only one who can connect with him and he's afraid of what's to come.

He doesn't want to lose her and he doesn't want her to loathe him either.

Sakuno doesn't want to be a pain for Ryoma, she thought that he hates her but what she doesn't know is that it's the exact opposite. She blames herself for the thoughtless invite she gave to Jirou, she hates herself for being ignorant. Both feel the same kind of pain but both different reasons. After all they're connected with each other because they're destined to be in each other's arms.

Sakuno was worried about tomorrow, they're going to do the parade and she wasn't sure the contact between Ryoma was good for her right now. While Ryoma was glad that tomorrow they'll spent the day together, maybe he'll have the chance to explain everything to her and apologize.


	28. Declarations of Their Hignesses

**AN: Hello, Here's a treat for you guys :) I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Sakuno woke up feeling all nervous and giddy. She was anxious to be walking around the school and present herself on stage.

The princess walked up infront of her full length mirror and gave a huge deep breath, it was time for her to be professional and suck it up. She slapped her cheeks lightly as she got ready.

The prince woke up feeling so determined, Jirou is gonna be there and he won't let him steal his destined love from him. Never.

While Jirou started his day well, he prepped himself up. He planned on skipping a couple of subjects as he merrily hummed to Seishun Gakuen.

Sakuno arrived in the student council room to find a curtain divider in the corner for changing. She saw her prince and her seniors.

"F-Fuji-senpai.. You look beautiful." Sakuno commented as she blushed at the dazzling prodigy.

Fuji gave a smile of thanks.

"Ah Sakuno-san! Come here, change quickly so I can apply your make up!" Yamamoto happily said as he guided the las in the changing area. His honorifics changed since the two grew close in the costume fitting they had.

"Echizen, come on look more excited!" Momo nudged the quite lad's elbow.

"The monkey face is going to show up." Ryoma replied in distaste.

"W-What?! Why?" Momo exclaimed looking disgusted.

"She inv-" Ryoma was cut off as he saw Sakuno, her auburn hair fown, slight waves were seen. Her eyes accented with eyeliner and some shimmer, her cheeks kissed with blush and pink gloss on her lips.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa.." Momo was also awestruck.

"Shut up." Ryoma simply replied as he gulped.

Tezuka and Fuji approached the las, complimenting her and such, of course she blushed in the process.

"What do you think Echizen?" Fuji asked as he placed a hand on Sakuno's back.

Sakuno looked at Fuji worriedly, taking the hint he whispered to the princess.

"Just remember to kiss him when you guys make up." Fuji gave a smile as he pulled away, Ryoma eyed the prodigy curious in what he said.

"Okay, line up and let's get ready for the parade!"

"Haaaaai!" Everyone replied.

Silence fell upon the two, The princess' back was on him. Ryoma sighed as he placed his left hand on top of her hip and his right hand got her right hand and stretched it out. Sakuno was taken aback but then she just went along and placed her left hand on his.

Their faces were inches from each other, Sakuno could feel Ryoma's breath on her neck which sent shiver down her spine.

The two walked around the whole school and out, they even reached Ryoma's house where his mother, cousin and dad waited for him. He completely ignored them as his dad took pictures for him.

Atlast, they went back to Seigaku. They presented themselves infront of the judges, as they went on stage a loud cheer was heard.

"GO SAKUNO-CHAAAAAN!" Jirou happily waved his arms.

"J-Jirou-kun.." Sakuno blushed as he looked at the happy lad in the audience.

Ryoma then bent down on his knee and placed his lips on to her hand. Sakuno looked at her prince and blushed. Ryoma gave a glance to his princess as he got up and placed his hand on the small of her back and the other on her hand. They swayed side by side and circled, the both of them curtsied and gracefully glided off the stage.

Then after a few hours of waiting and changing, it was finally the end of the day. Ryoma was in the student council room, looking over the window as he saw his princess walked with her bestfriend. He was disappointed that after all the time they spent he couldn't utter a word to her.

"Tomo-chan, you go on ahead. I forgot some stuff in the student council room." Sakuno said as she drifted back to the building.

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno-chan? Ah! Sakuno-chan!" Jirou peered through the crowd and saw the auburn haired princess come back inside the building, following her in the process.

Sakuno opened the door in the student council room to find her beloved on the side of the window. She quickly looked away and scurried to the small paper bag on the side. As she had the small package in her grasp, she instantly turned around to only find herself being hugged by her prince.

Ryoma's arms wrapped around her, her back facing him. His head rested on her neck, he smelled the sweet scent of her body soap.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stuttered as she felt his warmness.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma sighed.

"I'm sorry.." He added.

Sakuno closed her eyes, the tension on her body loosened up.

"I was jealous.. and it went out of hand.." Ryoma explained.

"N-No... I.. I'm sorry Ryoma-kun.. I wasn't thinking, I was too ignorant.. I'm so sorry." Sakuno explained her voice was about to crack.

Then suddenly her eyes opened.

"J-Jealous?" Sakuno asked.

"I...have .. feelings for you...Y'know... I fell in love with you. You made it hard not to.." Ryoma explained, good thing his head was down or else she'll see him bright red.

"I thought you ... you.. hate me?" Sakuno asked, the pain struck her as she recalled the moment.

"Idiot, I don't hate you... You didn't hear me right..I said 'I saw Fuji-senpai ate your cooking.' then you suddenly ran off." Ryoma said.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno stammered, she took a step forward as she broke away from his grasp and faced her prince.

"I...I...I..I like you!" Sakuno closed her eyes, her knees shivering and her face turned redder if that's even possible.

Ryoma smirked, he closed the gap between them as he placed his lips on hers, his hands travelled to the small of her back making her squeak and deepened the kiss as they broke off.

"Stupid, you're supposed to say you love me back." Ryoma commented.

They gazed at each other filled with emotions, it was a sigh of relief for the both of them. Sakuno remembered what Fuji told her, she gathered all her courage gave a quick peck on Ryoma's kiss.

"W-What was that for?" Ryoma was taken aback.

"I..Eto.. Fuji-senpai said to kiss you if we made up because you'll be happy if I did.." Sakuno explained in one breath.

Ryoma gave a sly smile to his princess.

"I think you should do it again." Ryoma replied.

"H-Huh?"

"I didn't feel anything, you were too fast." Ryoma said keeping himself from smirking.

"B-B-But.." Sakuno stuttered.

"Do I look happy?" Ryoma cocked an eyebrow as he asked with a straight face.

Sakuno just couldn't say no, her feelings were out in the open already and so did his.

All of a sudden she stood on her tip toes as she kissed Ryoma. The prince smirked under the kiss as he pulled her closer and tilted his head more, just to feel all of her lips.

"i..I.. I.. love you.." Sakuno tried as she buried her head on his chest.

What they didn't know, a certain magician was on the other side of the door. Frozen on his tracks, he regained composure and gave a deep sigh.

"Looks like I..lost.." Jirou sighed , his voice cracked up. He forced a smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Good thing no one was there to see him leave because he was pretty sure a tear rolled down on his face.

"Y'know what this means, right? You're mine." Ryoma said as he lifted his princess and twirled her.


	29. Sweet Notes in the Castle

**AN: ENJOY :D**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno called out her now obviously boyfriend.

Ryoma glanced at the girl beside him as they walked home.

"Why do we have to practice... k-kissing if we didn't even use it?" Sakuno blushed at the word.

"I ...I.." Ryoma tried to reason out.

Sakuno only looked at her prince as he tried to explain why.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Ryoma said as he hid his blushing face with his cap.

Sakuno blushed furiously making her stop on her tracks, speechless and frazzled as she looked at Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma droned.

Sakuno gulped as the cat eyed boy neared her.

Ryoma didn't make it obvious but he was enjoying the site.

Ryoma leaned down as he kissed Sakuno once again, smirking under the kiss as he pulled out. The normally stoic prince smiled and gently reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. The sunset lightened Sakuno's features, making Ryoma blush.

"Let's go home." Ryoma stated as they started walking once again.

"U-Uhn!" Sakuno replied with her gentle smile.

They walked hand in hand as they walked home, the setting orange sun shone on their faces. Sakuno's heart was beating fast, it was so surreal for her. Ryoma tried to stay calm, he gulped as he sneaked a quick glance at the merry girl. It was still swimming in unknown waters for him, Sakuno also. But the mere thought of them hand in hand with the contentment to be with each other, that's what makes it worth to swim more.

The couple stopped infront of the Ryuzaki residence.

"Eto... Let's do our best tomorrow." Sakuno said as she smiled with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't be the reason why we lose tomorrow." Ryoma said in a cocky tone.

"I.. I will not b-"

Ryoma just can't stop kissing her, he's intoxicated with her lips, with her eyes, with her skin, with her too long hair. He's intoxicated with her.

The prince pulled away as he gave a quick peck on her forehead. Sakuno's cheeks were puffed, showing that a kiss couldn't distract her from the real conversation.

"Bye." Ryoma smirked.

"Good bye." Sakuno replied.

"And Ryuzaki..."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't forget, you're MY girlfriend." Ryoma reminded as he walked away.

"I.. I know that!" Sakuno huffed as she pouted.

Sakuno walked up into her room, her head fuzzy, her heart pounding fast.

"Yo Seishonen." Nanjiro greeted his son.

"Don't spoil my good mood." Ryoma snarled.

"How mean." The samurai pouted.

"Whatever." The prince replied as he walked in his room.

He was greeted with his himalayan cat.

"Meow." Karupin purred on his bed.

Ryoma lifted his cat as he lied on his bed.

"How do you feel about Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked the cat, who simply waved its tail around in response.

"Get use to her then." Ryoma smirked.

"Meeoooww."Karupin replied.

"I know that." Ryoma retorted.

"I'll change her last name in the future, so she better enjoy her last name now." Ryoma added as he placed Karupin on his stomach.

The cat tilted his head to the side. Looking at the smirking lad.

The next day was great for the both of them. Sakuno happily cheered for Ryoma as they effortlessly won the marathon and they also won their jumping rope match.

"Well, I'm guessing you're all made up now?" Tomoka asked as she and her bestfriend walked to the track field.

"U-Uhn.."Sakuno nodded, her face immediately turned red.

"That's great! so what happened?" Tomoka asked as he placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder acknowledging her.

"E-Eto...Eto.." Sakuno kept on stuttering as they found themselves with the four guys.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno blushed as she noticed her prince.

"Yo." Ryoma greeted as he walked towards his beloved.

Tomoka just looked at the two who's immersed with each other's presence.

"Come here Osakada, it's obvious that they're in their own world again." Horio dragged the pigtailed girl away.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno sighed his name as she timidly motioned him to come closer for her to whisper.

Ryoma obliged as he lowered his head.

"Eto.. Tomo-chan asked how it went and... I didn't know how to respond." Sakuno reasoned as she looked at him with her big cinnamon eyes.

"Leave it all to me." Ryoma smirked. He turned around to face their friends which caught their attention.

"Ec-" Horio was about to ask when suddenly their eyes widened with surprise.

Ryoma's arm is hooked over Sakuno's shoulders and placed his lips just on top of her temple as she involuntarily winked with the contact.

Tomoka was in pure shock but happy for her bestfriend nonetheless.

"E-Echizen, the old lady will KILL you!" Horio said still not getting what they were projecting to them.

"Are you an idiot?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"They're obviously together." Katsuo droned.

"I..I knew that." Horio retorted.

"KYAAAAAAA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Tomoka shouted as she hugged the auburn haired princess, taking her from Ryoma's grasp.

"T-Tomo-chan.. not so loud.." Sakuno said.

"RYOMA-SAMA! YOU BEST NOT TO MAKE HER CRY! TREAT HER RIGHT." Tomoka warned as she broke the hug and faced Ryoma; She pointed with her index finger.

Ryoma took a few steps back. He immediately pulled Sakuno in his arms and enveloped her.

"Of course not." Ryoma replied as he nuzzled the blushing tennis princess.

Tomoka quickly froze and collapsed, blood ran out of her nose, unfortunately no one caught her fall.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed, worried about her friend.

"Don't worry about her. Let's worry about the obstacle race instead." Kachiro pointed out.

After a few minutes or so, the whistle blew.

"Alright, there's no elimination in this round. Whoever finishes is the champion. You need to run up to the table, you'll find a basin filled with water mixed with mouthwash. You have to get one chip from the basin and run forward to the pit filled with frogs. Catch a frog with a yellow flag on it and quickly balance a paper plate between your knees, a couple of plastic cups filled with water and a pencil between your nose and lips as you walk back to tap in for the next competitor." Sumire announced.

"Am I making myself clear?" Sumire added.

"HAI!" everyone replied.

The contestants lined up as they readied themselves.

It was Kachiro, Tomoka, Katsuo, Sakuno, Horio and last but not the least Ryoma.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Sumire shouted as she pulled the trigger on her gun, firing upwards.

Quickly Kachiro paced great, he flashed through the course as well as Tomoka, Katsuo and Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki! Fight-o!" Ryoma cheered.

Upon hearing this, a smile formed on her face as she did what she can to be quick in her feet. She grew great momentum and finally tapped Horio's hand.

They were in the lead until it was Horio's turn. He stumbled on his feet, had a hard time getting a chip. Finally he reached Ryoma's hand and tapped.

Ryoma swiftly moved through the course. making up for Horio's slowness. And obviously, their year won.

* * *

**AN: As always updates are in my regular schedule.**


	30. The Fairytale falls into Place

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so happy you've stuck with me for so long. I hope you guys enjoy your reading!**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

"Waaah Ochibi's year is really ripping it!" Eiji commented as him and Oishi sat on the lawn along with the other Seigaku members.

"Judging from his perfomance.. they made up.." Fuji mumbled to himself, a slight tone of disappointment barely rising from his breath.

"Did you say something Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Fuji flashed his usual smile.

"Man! You guys have been monsters! You annihilated most of the games." Momo said in disbelief, commenting on Eiji's class.

"V!" Eiji simply replied giving a peace sign.

"It doesn't really matter, each year will have a level representative who wins." Inui said as he opened his thermos.

"Yeah but there will be a champion." Momo sighed.

"Momo, don't you have fate in your class?" Oishi asked.

"What? Of course I do. We won by a landslide! But.. It's the all in all champion title I'm worried about." Momo replied.

"I understand why, I've calculated that your class' victory will be 99% success. I left a percentage open just in case an odd turn out of events will cause your victory to falter." Inui said as he fixed his glasses, obviously addressing it to Eiji's class.

"YEEEES!" Eiji cheered.

"Tomorrow we'll have a waterballoon war." Taka stated as he rubbed his neck, still not sure if he should be excited about the event or not.

"Yeah, aren't you excited?!" Eiji happily asked as he jump on Taka's shoulders making him wobbly for a bit.

"Not at all." A certain cat eyed boy said, everyone looked in his direction as he approached them while drinking his signature ponta.

"ECHIZEEEEEEEEN!" Momo shouted as he instantly ran towards the freshman and gave him a good noogie.

"L-Let.. go.." Ryoma struggled.

"OCHIBIII!" EIji happily greeted as he ran towards the two and teasingly pinched the tennis prince's cheeks.

"Stop torturing the poor kid." Oishi tried to cease the two.

"What brings you here, Echizen?" Fuji asked he still had his smile which is seemigly suspicious from his teammates' point of view.

"You. I want to thank you about THAT." Ryoma said, although thankful he still had his cocky tone.

"You're welcome." Fuji chuckled. The others were oblivious in what the two were talking about.

"That's all. Bye." Ryoma said as he struggled free from his senpais and walked away.

"What was that about Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Fuji replied.

Ryoma was headed to the vending machine behind the gym when he stumbled upon a very beautiful sight, he smirked as he walked nearer. The auburn haird princess was oblivious with his presence. He took it upon himself to make his presence noticed, he stood behind Sakuno who's still choosing a drink. He blew into her ear making her jump in surprise.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed, her hand placed on the ear which he blew into, her face extremely red, her eyes widened in shock but never the less she's happy to see him.

"Yo." Ryoma greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to buy a drink." Ryoma replied, he neared her slowly. Sakuno walked backwards, as her prince walked closer, The prince enjoyed the sight before him as he cornered her, her back was on the vending machine and his left hand placed on top of the beverage machine an inch close to Sakuno's head.

Sakuno looked elsewhere, her face burning up.

Then finally, the prince leaned in for a kiss. This time it wasn't as sweet and innocent like before. It was slow yet sultry, their lips were dancing with each other. Sakuno's mind was in shambles, her eyes closed and her body turned weak. Ryoma smirked under their kiss when he pushed the vending machine button. The princess heard a loud clunk and she instanly opened her eyes as her princed pulled away.

Ryoma quickly got the ponta in the chute, and gave a smirk to his very flushed and shocked fair maiden.

"Thank you." Ryoma said as he waved the can of ponta around. He put his other hand on his pocket and just strolled off.

"There's more where that came from." Ryoma added before he comepletely walked away.

"M-MOOOUU!" Sakuno regained the ability to shout.

"I can't believe him, do-d-doing that to me... I...I... GAH!" Sakuno mumbled as she put a coin in the slit once again and decided to get a ponta.

"That was fun." Ryoma smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, in Hyotei Academy.

"Jirou-senpai is really down, ne?" Choutaro asked Shishido in their tennis courts.

"I guess he was busted." Shishido whispered.

Since that encounter he was never the same, he tried really hard to smile, make jokes and sleep more but when he saw his precious Sakuno smile to his rival; He just can't even sleep, although he was happy for her, he was disappointed that she didn't pick him.

"Sakuno-chan.." Her name escaped the magician's lips, he dragged his feet onto the bleachers and just let himself fall on to the seats and lie down.

The sun was beaming down on his closed eyes, his long black lashes just fall into a kiss with his cheeks. Sweat stuck onto his skin, when suddenly a shadow was cast upon the sun. He slowly opened his eyes to see Atobe.

"What do you want?" Jirou asked as he sat up.

"You've been rejected." Atobe simpy said as he leaned on the divider between the courts and bleachers.

"What? Are you going to rub it in my face and tell me 'I told you so'?" Jirou said in a bitter tone.

"No, I'm just here to bless you with an advise."

Jirou looked at the very arrogant captain as a response to proceed in what he's saying.

"If you still love that princess, then I suggest you suck that attitude up and smile for her. That's clearly what she needs to see from you, You're still in her life no matter what. I'll go for the cliche here... If you love something, set it free." Atobe said as he tossed his prized hair.

"I hate it when you're right." Jirou glared at the overly confident man.

"Of course, I am.. After all ..the KING." He emphasized as he walked away.

"Easier said than done... But for her, anything.." Jirou said to himself as he wiped his sweat off.


	31. Royal Luster

**AN: Please look forward for the next updates. If you guys feel like it's lacking some JirouSaku then I shall make a one shot or MAYBE an alternative ending if you guys want me to :)**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

As the day ended Ryoma walked towards his girlfriend who's been talking to some of their female classmates.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma stated making Sakuno turn around to a seemingly happy Ryoma. It didn't show but she knows him very well to know that he's cheery.

"I'll wait for you at the entrance." He said as he helped himself to get Sakuo's bag from her grasp. She was caught off guard but instantly gave a warm smile at her boyfriend.

"Okay." She replied.

She proceeded with talking with the curious girls and Ryoma just strolled lazily with his bag and hers on hand.

As he waited, he saw his seniors going his way.

"Yo Echizen!" Momo greeted with Kaidoh, followed with Inui, Tezuka and Fuji.

Ryoma nodded in response.

"Are you going to the burger joint?" Ryoma asked.

"Nah, I'm going to train for the epic water balloon war." Momo said in a very goofy grin.

"What about you senpai-tachi?" Ryoma asked at the 3 seniors.

"Preparing for the last parade, of course." Fuji replied.

"Why are you here?" Kaidoh asked with his normal angry tone.

Ryoma lifted his hand to present Sakuno's bag.

"Ahh... I see, I see." Momo gave a big exaggerated nod.

"I think Momo still doesn't get it yet though." Fuji chuckled.

"Get what?" Momo asked.

"Ask Echizen." Fuji replied.

"Get what?" Momo shifted his gaze to the kid.

"Nothing." Ryoma simply replied.

Tezuka stepped forward and placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma eyed the hand and looked at his captain in a questionable look.

"Buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"Take care of Ryuzaki for me." Tezuka reminded the lad, and immediately walked away. Embarassed enough that he said that, he just can't help but be a little bit protective.

Ryoma looked at the walking captain, confused but he was no doubt skeptical about his actions.

"Don't worry about him, he's been training Sakuno-chan since elementary. That's why he's like that." Fuji explained, you can hear the pen scribbling down on paper in the background.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma was kind of surprised, although she's good at tennis, she lacks certain skills.

"He hadn't been around to teach her since he became the captain. Actually, I think that he's heartbroken inside." Fuji joked.

"I didn't know that." Kaidoh and Momo said in unison.

"Senpai-tachi?" A small voice echoed in the background.

"Sakuno-chan!" Momo greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"Are you ready now?" Ryoma sked.

Sakuno nodded happily in response.

"Then let's go." Ryoma quickly held her hand with his left and threw his occupied hand over his shoulder.

"B-Bye." Sakuno waved at her senpais.

Fuji waved goodbye, Inui smiled and Kaidoh remained the way he was. Momo's mouth was wide open in shock. His neck creaked as he moved his head to face Fuji, he slowly pointed at the couple walking away.

Fuji nodded.

"He actually got a girlfriend before stupid dunk head." Kaidoh snickered.

Momo was so shocked, he didn't care what Kaidoh said.

"Do you think Momo-senpai is fine? I saw him wide eyed when we left." Sakuno said.

"He'll be fine." Ryoma droned.


End file.
